


Beautiful Distractions

by CassyMichelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 67,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassyMichelle/pseuds/CassyMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 3 normal girls win the chance of a lifetime! To meet One Direction. Will it go as planned? Will the boys end up being just how the girls imagined or are there things that the cameras and stage lights leave out? Who will fall for who and what mistakes will be made? </p><p> </p><p>Sneak Peak:  “I know that I don’t know much about you, I only know what management wants me to know. But I know enough to know that whatever else is there, no matter how bad it may be, you are worth it.” I assure him and the confusion changes into an expression I can’t quite read.<br/>He still doesn’t say anything and I’m starting to get worried. What if he doesn’t want this. He probably doesn’t. He probably just kissed me because he felt like he had to.<br/>“I’m just another fan, right? It’s okay, I understand. I know you hear this five thousand times a day, every day. I’m sorry.” I say. I push past him and start to walk out of the room. “But they don’t love you like I do.” I say under my breath as I walk out. Once I get halfway down the hallway and I see he is not following me I let the tears start to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So many people believe that someone gets what they want by making it happen. I, myself no longer believe that due to that fact that I had no control over what had happened. I couldn’t make that man at the radio station pick up the phone for the 10th time that day when I just happened to be the one calling, I couldn’t make him pick my name out of that bag, I couldn’t make him pick up the phone and dial my number. I couldn’t make myself win those tickets; yet I did. I won those tickets and I was headed to New York City. New. York. City. I could not believe it.

 

Evelyn, Aubree and I walk onto the plane and Evelyn hands our tickets to the flight attendant.

"First class, Row A, Seats 4,5, and 6." She calmly says as she points at the curtain directly to her left.

I take the lead and walk through the curtain only to stop just the other side. 'There is no way she read those tickets right' i though to myself. I head towards the front to the plane in search for row A. Once i find the row, I search for the seat numbers.

"1, 2, and 3 are to the right of you. 4, 5, and 6 are on the left ma'am." Another flight attendant says.

"Window seat! I call it!" Evelyn says slightly below a yell which gains many 'shhh'es from the other passangers.

"Sorry," She says in a whisper.

She pushes passed me and plopps down into the seat and gives me a hugh grin. She knows I wanted that seat.

I take the isle seat while Evelyn gets my window seat and Aubree takes the middle seat.

As I sit in first class on the ginormous plane next to my two best friends, I run the scene over again and again in my head. The phone call, the high pitched screaming, the crying, the happiness. So many emotions overwhelmed me in the split second it took the radio man to inform me of my winning. As soon as I found out, I ran down the street to Evelyn’s house and told her. She screamed almost as loud as I had and we both took off towards Aubree’s. I dont believe I have ever ran so fast in my whole entire life. Once we got there no one would answer the door so we quickly made our way around back to her window and started loudly knocking until she finally opened the curtains. Her voice was muffled as she spoke through the glass.

"What do y’all want? You know it’s 3 in the afternoon?"

"Of course we do! Why are you still sleeping?" We said in harmony.

"I was tired after school so I came home to sleep. Why wouldn’t I be sleeping? You know school is ha-"

I cut her off as I screamed at her. "WE WON! WE WON THE TICKETS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!?"

Her expression went blank as she processed what I had just said.

"Are-Are-Are you serious Ava?" She said with tears in her eyes. "We Won?"

I just nodded my head at her and watched as her smile grem bigger and bigger until it seemed to litterally reach from ear to ear.

"WE WON!" She screamed as her face grew with excitement and she jumped on her bed holding onto the small granite window sill.

She then jumped to the floor and ran around her house screaming "WE WON!"

 

Remembering all of this excitement makes me smile. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep as the plane lifts off the ground. Wondering what it would be like to finally see the boys I have wanted so bad to meet. The boys that changed my life, for the better. Those five boys that now mean the world to me. I wondered what it would be like to meet Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn and I just could not wait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am awakened by the sound of Evelyn screaming in my ear.

"What do you want?" I say, slightly annoied with her.

"Why are you screaming on the plane? Be quiet!" I shush.

"Fine we will just leave you on here!"

It was then that I realize that the plane was no longer moving and people are out of their seats, grabbing their luggage and heading for the exit door. I jump up and ran after Evelyn and Aubree, seeing that they had already took my things with them.

"You weren’t even going to leave my things at least?"

"Nope, thought I might need some of your stuff, so I took it." Aubree says with a grin.

We step out into the giant, sunlit airport and I freeze.

"This place is huge!" Evelyn says, stating my exact thoughts.

As we stand there and look around not knowing where to go, I spot a taller man with dark hair holding with a sign.

Ava M. Taylor  
Evelyn O. Garcia  
Aubree N. Fisher

The writing is so pretty, there is no way a man could have written that. While I was distracted by the sign, also that fact that our names were on it, Evelyn turns to me and whispers.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"I think it is." Aubree says a little confused.

When I look up from the sign I meet eyes with the man holding the sign. He is wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, nothing fancy. I am honestly in shock. There is no way that is really him.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk towards the man holding the sign and as I get closer I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Lad-"

"PAAAUUL!" I yell and both Evelyn and Aubree turn to look at me. "Oops..... I’m sorry. No screaming.... right." I quietly say to them as i look towards the ground.

"Oh don’t worry about it; I should be used to it by now shouldn’t I?" Paul says with a chuckle. "What do you say we get going? I already grabbed your bags from the baggage claim."

He gestures toward the big sliding glass doors that lead towards the parking garage. As we walk through the airport towards the car I realize just how much girls really do scream at the sight of Paul. If these girls scream like this just at the sight of him how do they act when they see the boys?

We finally get to the car. It is a very nice car. A licholon I think, black; very elegant. We all pile in; Evelyn taking the front seat with Paul. I drift off into space thinking about the approaching concert and meeting One Direction. Im so excited, just meeting Paul was a huge deal and I am extremely lucky to have gotten this chance.

 

My daze is broken by the sound of honking car horns. When I sit up and look around I see taxis and cars all around us.

"What happened?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Nothing, just normal New York City traffic." Paul says, not seeming effected by the chaos.

"So where are the boys?" Aubree asks, as if Paul would tell us.

"Oh they are just at the hotel, resting in their rooms before the big concert. Actually they are probably all in Liam or Harry’s room playing video games. They never can get enough of each other. I honestly dont know how they do it." He says calmly.

I am really surprised that he told us where they are.

"But I trust you girls won’t bother them once we get to the hotel, am I right?"

"What? We are staying in the same hotel?" I say, looking over to see Evelyn and Aubree smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course, why wouldn’t you be? You’re going to be meeting them tomorrow night anyways. What’s the harm in staying in the same hotel?" He chuckles and I smile.

When those words come out of Paul’s mouth I just want to jump over the seat and give him a huge hug, but I don't.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us!" I reply. Hoping to not sound too anxious.

"You ladies hungry?" Paul breaks the silence.

"DUH!" Evelyn says.

"Alright, anyone up for pizza? The hotel room won’t be ready for another hour or two anyways. It’s on me."

"Sounds good to me!" I say, happily.

"Same here" Aubree and Evelyn agree.

At the next intersection Paul takes a right and heads towards the pizza parlor. I am so excited and I can tell Aubree and Evelyn are too. The day only keeps getting better and we all pray it will only end even more excellent.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ring-Ring-Ring—Ring-Ring-Ring-

 

I am startled by the sound of Paul’s cell phone as it rings.

"Hello – Yes – Now? – Okay, Thank You." Paul says as he talks to the person on the other end.

"You ladies ready? That was the hotel management informing me that your room is ready."

We all nod our heads due to the fact that our mouths are stuffed with pizza.

"Okay then, let’s go." He says and jumps up from his chair and heads for the door.

 

When we get to the hotel I hop out of the car and stare up at the enormous building that stands in front of me. It has to be at least 30 stories high.

"You are on the top floor." Paul says as him and some others carry our luggage to the elevator.

We stand in awkward silence with the multiple bellhops as we ride the elevator to the 32nd floor. Guess i was wrong. 32. Once the doors open we dart out of the door and run all the way to the end of the hallway. I open up the door and feeze when I take sight of the room. It is huge! Amazing! Everything is perfect.

"How do you like the room ladies?" Paul asks from behind us.

"It’s amazing." I say a little startled.

"We love it!" Aubree says excitedly running to the couch.

"Well get settled in, order some room service for dinner or something. It’s all on us."

He walks out of the room and back down the hallway to the elevator.

"If you need anything, just call the front desk and ask for Matt" He shouts down the hallway. "He can help you with anything you need."

I hear the ding of the elevator doors and Paul is gone.

I let out a deep breath, this is really happening.

 

We unpack our things and debate over who is going to get what drawers and how much of the closet until we realize that there are three rooms. We quickly put our things in the closets and order wings from room service. Soon after there is a knock on the door. I open the door to see a tall handsome boy with curly brown hair. I am complelty shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

I honestly am shocked at how soon the food got here. We only ordered it less than 10 minutes ago.

"Hello Ma’am" The boy says in a deep voice. "You ordered room service?"

"Yes, we ordered wings."

I look down at his name tag to see he is part of the hotel staff. The name tag reads - Matt -

"Oh, so you’re Matt?" I say with a smile.

"Yes, I will be bringing y’all anything you may need during your say." He says, his eyes lighting up as he smiles.

It was then that I realize that he has a deep southern accent; something I was not expecting to hear in New York.

"I like your accent." I cringe at what I had just said; though it was the only thing I could seem to pull from my lips. "Why did you bring the food up, isn’t that someone else’s job?" I say quickly, trying to cover up the pervious comment.

He laughs at this.

"I’m from down south, Tennessee actually, not too southern but defiantly south of this place. Just thought I wou-"

"Cause you’re the only ten I see!" Aubree shoutes, jumping out from behind me and cutting him off.

At this we all laugh and Matt continues. "I just thought I would come up to see exactly who I was assisting during this stay."

"You can assist me by giving me those wings!" Evelyn yells from the couch. Before I know it she is up and reaching between Aubree and I; grabbing the tray from Matt. "I’ll be taking these.... Thank you."

I smile at her silliness and watch as Aubree follows her like a puppy; chasing the smell of the food.

"Well I guess I’ll go, gotta get back to work. Just let me know if you ladies need anything, I’m right down stairs." He says grinning. He turns and heads towards the elevators.

"He was a Q. T." Evelyn says with her mouth full of chicken.

"You’re cute!" Aubree yells at the doorway.

"Shush y’all, the door isn’t shut yet!" I hiss at them.

"He likeeeeed youh!" Evelyn says smiling at me; her teeth coated with bar-b-q sauce.

"Nah, just doing his job." I say grabbing a plate of wings and heading to the dining table.

Evelyn and Aubree follow me to the table and we talk about the boys and what we are going to wear to the concert tomorrow night.

"I think I’m going to wear my skinnies and that one shirt." Aubree says.

"I’m not sure what I’m going to wear yet." I say, thinking.

"Me either, but it bett- Did you hear that?" Evelyn says, confused.

"Hear wh-"

"SHUSH!" She hushes me. "There!" She says as she points to the wall to the right of the door.

Then I hear a loud BOOM and turn to look at the place where Evelyn had pointed just seconds ago.

"What was that?" Aubree says, startled.

Then we hear it again, only this time a loud roar of laughter follows. Loud, hilarious cackling. The laugh is so distinct there is only one person that can laugh like that and we all know exactly who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

I get up and walk towards the wall. When i reach the wall i put my ear up to the cold creme colored barrier and listen. Through the wall I can make out what seams to be multiple people talking. Their voices are muffled and I cant make out exactly what they are saying.

"What are th-"

Aubree stops as I hold up one finger telling her to stay quiet.

I bring my ear back to the wall just as i hear someone yell.

"Cheater!!"

The voice is very distinctive and i automatically know who it is!

"LOUIS!" I scream to the other two girls in the room with me completly forgetting that my ear is still to the wall therefor my mouth also much closer.

"Did you hear that mate?" I hear a muffled Louis through the wall.

"No? Hear what?" Now this voice is harder to make out, it is either Liam or Zayn.

"I heard my name. That was weird...." Louis says something else but the wall seperating us refuses to let it be known.

"You're going crazy mate." I hear the farmilar irish accent and and I am done.

"AHHH, NIALL!" I scream as i jump back from the wall!

I turn to look at Evelyn and Aubree They are both frozen in place, their eyes wide. As I turn around Evelyn's eyes begin to water. I walk closer to her and she begins to speak.

"A-Ava... Are you s-serious... A-Are they really in that r-r-room..?" Her voice breaks and she sounds pained.

"Yeah, but whats wrong?" I ask. I am starting to get concerned, shouldnt she be happy about this? Jumping around the room screaming at the top of her lungs?

"N-Nothing.. I just cant believe w-we are really th-this close to them. D-Do you know how long I've dr-dreamt of this." As the last words come out of her mouth a smile starts to form across her lips.

I begin to give Evelyn a hug as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Aubree says as she hurries to the door.

I look at the clock and see it is 10:26pm. Who is knocking on our door this late?

Aubree opens the door only to see that there is no one standing there.

"Hey Paul." She says with a smile and i start to walk towards the door.

When i reach the door i see Paul standing across the hall at the door directly across from us. He is repeatedly knocking until i hear a muffled 'Hold on!' from the other side.

"Paul? Did you knock on our door?" I ask confused

"

No, ive been over her banging on this door trying ot get these yobs to open the damned door." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh" I laugh.

I start to turn around and shut the door until I hear a click from the door across the hall.

"Wait!" Evelyn wispers in my ear and the three of us stand in the doorway staring at the other door.

The door only opens about a quarter of the way but that is enough.

The open space reveales a tall tan boy in nothing but black boxer shorts. His hair curly and wavy, pointing all different directions. Paul starts to talk but i hear nothing that he is saying to the handsome boy as i look over his body.

I study each of his tattoos and spend the most time on the two swallows just below his collar bones. They have always been my favorite. Something catches my attention to the left and behind him. Between him and Paul, further into the room.

As i concentrate i notice that Louis and Niall are sitting on the couch infront of the huge televison set. They are playing some kind of video game, i cant quite see the screen but i have no doubt its FIFA.

Louis nugges Niall with his elbow as if to try and make Niall drop the controller but this doesnt work. Niall only pushes back harder making Louis' controller fly out of his hands. I follow the controller with my eyes as i lose sight of it when it passed being the handsome boy standing in the doorway.

My eyes meet his and he is staring directly at me. He looks tired as if he just woke up but that doesnt cover the little twinkle in his beautiful deep green eyes caused by the tiny hanging lights on either side of the door.

He coughs.

"Can I help you ladies?" He says with a smirk and a chuckle, breaking our gaze and looking towards Evelyn and Aubree.

I almost forgot they were there.

I feel my face start to redden and i look down at the carpet.

"No. I mean yes. I mean sorry..." I say as I turn around walking back into the room.

"See you tomorrow morning then." His accent is prevelate and i turn to look just as he winks at Evelyn and Aubree. I almost faint.

I look back to Niall and Louis as Harry moves from the door slowly shutting it.

When i catch sight of Niall's expression i have no words.

He is turned completly around on the couch, his jaw drops and his eyes light up with life. It is then that I follow his gaze and see who is the special one to receive such a gaze from Niall Horan.

THE Niall Horan.

I repeat Niall's expression almost exact when I realize who he is looking at.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn shuts the door and I run to tackle her onto the couch.

"OH. MY. GOD. EVELYN. DID YOU SEE THAT!?!" I say fratically as i jump on the couch next to her.

"See what Ava? What are you screaming about..?" She says, obviously confused.

"YOU DIDNT SEE NIALL LOOKING AT YOU?! EV, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM!" By this time I am up off of the couch and flailing my arms in the air.

"He was not." She says calmly as she gets up and walks toward her bedroom. "Goooooodniggght" She calls over her sholder as the door shuts.

Aubree and I decide it is time for bed too, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We say our good nights and head off to our rooms.

*EVELYNS POV.*

I look over at the clock. 1:57.

I have literally been lying here staring at the ceiling for over two and a half hours.

There is no way Ava saw this right, there is no way, she had to have been seeing things. Or maybe there was a tray of food in their room that just happened to be where it looked like he was looking at me. I dont know, something, something..... but not me.

I dont know why i acted the way i did when Ava was so excited, i guess i just didnt believe it. Not that i dont want to believe it, i just cant.

I decide to go and see if there is any food in the fridge.

I get out of the bed and head for the door. I open the door slowly and peak my head around the corner. The living room is dark and both of the other bedroom doors are shut. 'they must have went to bed' i think to myself as i make my way to the kitchen.

I open the fridge first only to realize there is no food. Why did i even come out here, we didnt even bring any food with us. What would make me think there would just randomly be food in this room.

I mentally scold myself and head back to my room. As i reach my door i hear a rattling noise but dont think anything of it, i am too tired to think right now.

As soon as my body hits the soft, white linen sheets i pass out.

　

*AVAS POV.*

When i wake up it is 7:00 on the dot. I make my way to the kitchen and to my surprise there is actually food in the fridge and in the cabinets.

Wow, they really are taking care of us!

I start to make pancakes and bacon, and realize there is no microwave. Too fancy for a microwave, yeah?

I decide to just make the bacon in a skillet and hope for the best.

Just when the food is almost done Evelyn walks in to the kitchen, the biggest grin on her face.

"Food!" She says, drooling over the cooling breakfast.

"Can you set the table for me while i finish up here?" I ask, trying not to burn myslef on the popping bacon.

She doesnt say anything, she just walks over to the cabinets and grabs some plates and untinsels from the drawer.

I finish up the food and place it along with orange juice, butter and suryp on the table.

"I'll go get Aubree up. I cant believe the smell hasnt woken her up yet." Evelyn says with a chuckle as she walks toward Aubrees bedroom door.

Evelyn disappears inside the room and seconds later an awoken Aubree begging for Evelyn to get off of her.

"Better hurry up before i eat all the food!" Evelyn says as she runs into the room and sits down at the table.

We eat in almost complete silence until Evelyn speaks up.

"Wait... Ava.. Where did you get all this food from? Is there like a little store down in the lobby or something?" She sounds genuinly confused.

"No, the food was already in here when i got up, i figure they had someone stock the room with food before we got here yesterday."

"I was out here just last night, and there was no food." When the words come out of her mouth i dont completly believe her at first but why would she lie?

We all just sit at the dinning table and just stare at each other for a minute or so.

If the food was not here last night, but it was in here this moring..? Then that means someone had to of came into our room last night while we were all sleeping. But who..?


	7. Chapter 7

A knock at the door startles me and I recoil from my concentration. I walk to the door and open it revealing a pale boy taller than me standing in the middle of the hallway looking down at his finger nails. His hair is a perfect balance between brunette roots and blonde tips that seems to fall perfectly into place on his forehead. I realize that he has yet to style his hair yet the random strands of hair seem to be professionally placed making him look all the more beautiful. His light wash, baggy jeans are my favorite. The light wash jean vest compliments his plain white shirt and ties together his entire outfit. It is then that I realize he is not wearing any shoes, only plain white socks that seem to stop somewhere under the leg of his pants. When my eyes reach his face again he seems to be studying mine. Ours eyes meet and the beautiful ice blue color cuts through me like a knife.

"I came to see if you ladies would be ready by 9:15? We need to be down in the lobby by 9:30 to catch our ride to the arena." His irish accent is full and all the more perfect in person.

" Umm..." I look back into the room at Evelyn and Aubree. "Y-Yeah, we can be ready by then..." I say slowly, yet frantically. I cannot believe I am talking to THE Niall Horan. I hope I don't sound as giddy as I am on the inside.

"Okay great. One of us will come get you then, if you are ready before then don't be afraid to let us know. Just knock on the door, we're right here." He says and points over his sholder at the door behind him. 

 

"Okay, thank you." I say with a smile. Keep it cool, keep it coool.

"See ya then." He says as he smiles and turns on his heels. He opens the door across the hall and starts to walk in.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How was breakfast?" He says with a wink and shuts the door behind him.

I stand in the door was with my mouth open. Did he? Did he come into our room last night? No there is no way. How would he have gotten a key? They wouldn't have given him a key would they? Yet how do they know its not his room? The room is probably under their names or something. But still..

When I turn around Evelyn and Aubree are both staring at me with big smiles. I look at the clock and it reads 8:14. We have and hour.

"It was Niall..." I say slowly as if I'm still unsure myself.

"What?! No way!" Aubree yells. Both her and Evelyns smiles grow even bigger. I didn't know that was possible.

"He said we need to be ready by 9:15 because something about we need to be down in the lobby by 9:30."

Both of them look towards the clock on the wall.

"That means we only have an hour to get ready?!?!" Aubree says in panic

"Good thing there are three showers." Evelyn says running towards her room.

All three of us head to our rooms to get ready.

I jump in the shower and when I get out I realize there are no towels. Great. I run into the bedroom and grab a towel from my suit case and wrap it around my body. Guess it pays to over pack.

I hope Aubree and Evelyn brought towels or maybe they actually have towels in their rooms. I grab another towel and wrap my hair up in it. I head towards the closet and look through my clothes. I finally decide on a pair of slightly dark wash skinny jeans and a pale pink button up with 3/4 sleeves.

I lay the outfit on the bed and head to the bathroom. I take my hair out of the towel and brush it out. I walk out into the bedroom to check the time. I'm surprised when the clock on the wall only reads 8:35. I decide I have time to curl my hair if I hurry.

I plug in my curling wand and my blow dryer. As my curling wand heats up I blow dry my hair. As soon as my hair is dry I go straight into curling it. This takes about 30 mins and when I am finally satisfied with my hair I start on my make up.

I put on foundation and mascara. Times like these are when I am extremely greatful that I have long eyelashes that take mascara great. When I finish my makeup I run into the bedroom to get dressed, it is 9:08. I quickly get dressed and slide on a pair of black vans and stand infront of the mirror.

I decide a little more makeup is needed so I hurry to the bathroom and put on some of my really light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss. I search through my earrings and decide on diamond studs.

As I am gathering everything I might need to throw into my black leather purse I hear a knock on the door in the living room. I rush to get everything into my purse and open the bedroom door. I open the door and see that Evelyn has taken it upon her self to get the door.

She is wearing her light wash skinny jeans and a white v-neck. Omg. They are matching. This is going to be great! She has on her white vans and her hair is pulled back on one side like she always does. As she opens the door Aubree walks out of her bedroom.

She decided to wear her darker wash jeans like mine and a light purple see through sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt. I really like this outfit on her, I think it fits really well and looks amazing! Her hair is straightened and the top half is pulled back into a light purple clip.

My attention is shifted to the door once I hear a males voice.

"Are you ladies ready?" I can almost see his smile without actually seeing him.

Zayn!

"Are y'all ready?" Evelyn asks over her shoulder and both Aubree and I nod.

I run back into my bedroom and grab a black cardigan incase I get cold.

I follow Aubree to the door and Evelyn grabs the room key off of the counter. When I reach the door all the boys are standing in the hallway staring at the three of us.

"Is everyone ready now?" Louis says in what seems to be a mocking voice.

I can barley nod my head yes, much less walk to keep up with them.

When we reach the elevator there is already a bellhop standing waiting for us. We all pile onto the elevator and I instantly get more nervous.

The ride seems to drag on forever and I am slightly releaved once we reach the lobby. I grab my phone out of my purse to check the time. It is only 9:22. It took us no time at all to get down here. The three of us follow the boys outside where there is a big, shiny black limo parked right outside the over sized auto sliding glass doors. Liam opens the door to the limo.

"Ladies first." He smiles as he gestures to the open door.

"Wait.... we are riding... we are riding with you..?" The way that sounded in my head and the way that came out are two total different things. Great.

"Of course, don't be silly!" Louis says with the biggest grin. "Now get in before you make us late!" He says as he laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

I am the first to step into the stretched vehicle. I sit on the farthest side towards the back. Evelyn sits on my right side and Aubree sits on my left side along the back on the limo.

Following Aubree is Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam in the order. Louis sits down on the same side as Evelyn and I taking the seat on the right side of her. Harry sits down across from Louis, and Niall and Zayn sit to his right; Niall infront of Evelyn and Zayn infront of me. Liam is forced to sit in the back with Aubree.

I have a feeling that she did that on purpose...

Once everyone is seated in the car Harry leans forward and pats on the barrier window twice. My guess is that he is alerting the driver that we are ready.

As he does this i hear a clinking noise and look to his hand to find the source of the sound. He is wearing two rings on his left hand, one on his middle finger and one on his pointer.

Liam is sitting facing the door looking out the window, possibly watching the people outside though he could just be in space. He is wearing light wash jeans like Niall's only not as baggy. His shirt is white and dark grey at the sleeves which go to his elbows. He is wearing white converse and for a second i wonder how he manages to keep them so clean and white. He reachs up to mess with his hair and I catch a glimpse of his four arrow tattoos.

They look so good on him, i cant think of any other tattoo that could look that amazing on him. Its really just perfect.

Zayn shifts in his seat and my attention is turned to him. He seems to be sleeping, if hes not he just has his eyes shut. He is wearing black jeans that are slightly baggy and a white shirt that says 'COOL KIDS DONT DANCE'.

Over the shirt he has on his famous black leather jacket. That jacket... He has on black boots that remind me of the kind Harry normally wears. He looks so peaceful wether he is actually sleeping or not.

I realize that Niall is still wearing the same thing he was wearing when he showed up at our hotel room door earlier this morning but his hair is now styled so that it is pointing up and he has on his white high top supras.

Louis' phone starts to ring and i am startled by the abrupt sound. He breaks the silence as he answers the phone. I tune him out as I look towards Harry.

He is sitting in his seat across from Louis scrolling through his phone. I wonder if he is on Twitter.

He is wearing his famous black tight skinny jeans. Those jeans... He has on a red, white and dark grey plaid shirt with a white undershirt, that hangs down to reveal his tattoos, and his dark brown boots. How he makes that go together, i will never understand.

I also then realize he is wearing a black snapback. Him in snapbacks... The slevees on his shirt are rolled up to just above the tattoos on his forearms and the shirt is unbuttoned about 3 buttons. His necklaces dangle from his neck as he hovers over his phone intentally reading whatever is on the screen.

I look to Louis as he hangs up the phone. He is wearing a light teal colored shirt and darker wash, slightly baggy jeans. I can just imagine how great his bum looks in those jeans. He is wearing his plain white vans and his hair is unstyled, laying down on his forehead.

I look back to Harry who is still intently staring at his phone.

I take this opportunity to further examine his tattoos. Again the first ones i come to are the swallows. I think i could stare at them forever, they are really that beautiful.

His tan skin seems to be glowing from behind them. I let my eyes wander to the '17' closer to his coller bone on the left side. I can faintly see rest of the tattoo through the material of his white shirt. My eyes make their way to his face.

The hat he is wearing holds this hair back out of his face and i can only imagine the green of his eyes.

His phone makes a small 'ping' noise and he touches something on the screen. As he reads what i assume to be a text a smile slowly creeps across his face.

I cant help but feel a little sting in my chest.

Stop Ava, stop.

I mentally scold myself.

Suddenly he bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling and looks up to see if any of the other boys had witnessed what just happened.

As bad as i want to I cant take my eyes off of him.

As soon as i think i am safe and he starts to look back down at his phone he glances over at me. Our eyes meet and i immediatley look down, using my shoes to mess with the carpet.

I look back towards him only to meet his eyes again.

A smirk plays on his lips and i cant help myself when i feel a smile start to tug at the corners of my mouth. He opens his mouth as if he is about to say something when Liam butts in.

"Where are you ladies from?" He asks, sounding genuienly interested.

I pull my eyes form Harry and look towards Liam as Aubree starts to speak but knowing that she will probaly not be able to get out the words i take over for her.

I mean this is THE Liam Payne we are speaking of. And she loves him.

"Florida." I say with a smile.

"Oh, Florida. We've been there a few times!" He says, this time a smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, we know!" Aubree says and Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn, Evelyn and I all laugh at her comment.

I take this time to glance over at Harry, he is the only one who isnt laughing.

He is still hovering over his phone though now he seems more serious.

"Yeah, me and Ava have seen y'alls concert twice! The Up All Night tour last year in Orlando and the Take Me Home tour this year in Ft. Lauderdale!" I can hear the excitement in Evelyn's voice as she imforms the boys.

"Really?" Niall says. "Thats amazing!" He smiles and i cant help but smile myself.

"Yes, we really love you all!" I say exceitedly.

"You are our heros, you're just so amazing and perfect." I could see Aubree's eyes starting to water as i felt my own do the same.

"We're here." I hear Harry say without any emotion. He pushes his way past us all and opens the door.

"What's up with him?" Niall asks as soon as Harry is out of the vehicle.The other boys just shurg their shoulders and head for the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Aubree, Evelyn and I follow the boys out of the limo. Once i get outside of the vehicle I am immediatley greeted with cameras and flashing lights. Practically blinded by the bright flashes of light. I try to make my way through the crowd of people only to feel like I am getting myself lost.

A hand reaches inbetween two people and grabs my right wrist quikly pulling me to the right as gently as possible.

Not knowing who this mystery person is holding onto my wrist i look down to see a large tan hang rapped around my small wrist. The person has two rings on and i watch at the muscles in their hand move as they try to get a better grip around my wrist only to move their hand down to my own hand.

I see a door ahead and assume that is where we are headed. The door is slightly to the right of the door that i was headed for only moments ago and is less surrounded by paparazzi. The door is oppened before i reach it and once inside the door is closed.

The room is pitch black and i start to feel a little scared. I hear a little click from behind me and soon all the lights in the room are on and there is an out of breath Harry standing behind me.

I am in a room.. By myself.. With Harry Styles... THE Harry Styles.

Harry heads for the other side of the room.

"Where is everyone el-"

"Out here." He calmly states opening a door to a very brightly lit hallway.

I follow Harry out into the hallway and down the corridor.

　

*AUBREE'S POV*

Evelyn and I follow Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis down a long hallway to what seems to be the back of the building.

Harry isnt with us and neither is Ava.

I hope they are okay.

Niall had said when we got into the building that they would be catching up with us soon. That they had to take a different entrance do to the amount of paparazzi.

At the end of the hallway the boys take a right into a door labeled 'ONE DIRECTION'. Not knowing where else to go Evelyn and I follow them.

Louis stops before entering the room and turns to the room just to the left of their room. He walks to the door and opens it.

"This will be where you girls will be staying for the remainder of the day until the concert tonight. You are not forced to stay in the room all day, im only telling you this is your room. We have plenty of resturants around here and even a few coffee shops. Do what you please, but please dont get lost." He says the last line with a chuckle.

"Where are Ava and Harry?" I say, getting a little concerned that they have not arrived yet.

"Right here." I hear a deep husky voice from my right and look to see Harry coming down the hallway with Ava trailing behind him.

"Took you two long enough, what were you doing?" Louis questions, obviously joking.

"Shut up!" Harry jokes back and walks into the door to their dressing room im assuming.

Ava walks up to us as Louis heads back to his door.

"See you later ladies." Louis says as he shuts the door behind him.

"Where were you?" I say to Ava. "We were getting worried."

The other door opens and i hear Louis' voice again. "Oh, i almost forgot. Make sure you are back by atleast 1:30 because that is the time meet and greet starts. You can start lining up at 12:30 though." After he finsihes his head recoils into the room and the door shuts once again.

All three of us look at each other and laugh.

"Well, when i was headed to the door, trying to follow y'all i kind of got lost in the big crowd of people. And then Harry grabbed my wrist and took me to some other door away from all the paps. Some random room like on the otheeeeeer side of this building. This place it so huge, it took us forever to get here." Ava says and i can tell that she is still hyped up even though she is trying to hide her excitement with complaints.

"Well Louis told us this is our room, we can stay in here. And he also said there are a few resturants and coffee shops around here if we get hungry or whatever." Evelyn informs Ava.

"Ooooo, foood!" Ava says as her eyes light up. "Lets go inside and I'll check my phone to see what food places they have around here."

We all head into the room and I am surprised when it looks like a dressing room. The walls are all a pale cream color and there is a black leather couch right in the middle of the room facing away from us with a coffee table infront of it. Along the right wall there are 3 mirrors and 3 chairs. It kind of looks like a hair salon. Along the left wall there is a huge closet and a water fountain. The wall infront of the couch is floor to ceiling mirrors, the whole wall. Right in the middle of the wall, infront of the couch is a small tv. On the right wall, inbetween the mirrors there is a small door. I wonder if it leads into the boys room next door.

Ava and Evelyn both plop down on the couch and pull our their phones while i take a seat in one of the chairs to the right of them.

"They have a Olive Garden, McDonalds, Wendy's, Outback, and Steak N' Shake, all within walking distance from here." Evelyn says as she looks up from her phone.

"Steak N' Shake!" Ava blurts out. Steak n' Shake is her favorite causal dine in resturant.

"Sounds good." I say. "Is that okay with you?" I ask looking towards Evelyn.

"Its food Aubree, of course its okay!" Evelyn says as she laughs.

We all leave the room and head for the exit of the building.

Once we get outside of the room i realize that i dont know how to get out of here.

"Does anyone remember how to get out?" I ask.

"I remember the way that I came in." Ava says and starts to walk down the hallway.

Once we get outside i realize that most of the paparazzi have left and we sneak out of the door hoping that none of them see us.

Thankfully they dont notice us and we take off walking down the street to Stake N' Shake.

　

**Please vote and comment!! I hope that everyone is liking the story so far. I will probaly be updating later on tonight but i am not exactly sure. Thaaaaank youuu! <3**


	10. Chapter 10

*AVA'S POV*

 

As we walked down the street towards Stake N' Shake I remember that my longtime friend Megan lives in New York. I haven't talk to her in a while and I hope that I still have her number. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and search through my contacts for her name. 'Megan Louise' I find her name and I am really thankful that I still have her number, now only to hope that she answers.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I call Megan and see if she's in town? She could maybe meet us at the restaurant. "I say to Aubree and Evelyn as we make our way to a cross walk.

"Of course not!" Evelyn says with a smile.

"Meeeegaaaan! I haven't seen her in forever!" Aubree says, excitement apparent in her voice. I take that as a yes from both of them.

"Okay." I say with a chuckle and press the green phone next to Megan's name.

 

"Megaaan!" I say into the speaker when she answers. I'm so glad so still has the same number.

"Hey, Ava." Megan laughs into the phone. "What's up?"

"Me, Evelyn, and Aubree are in NYC. I wasn't sure if you still lived here."

"Oh, yeaah, I do."

"Okaay, would you want to meet us at Stake N' Shake. Grab something to eat?"

"Suree, when?"

"About 20 minutes?"

"Okaay, just let me finish getting ready and I will be there as soon as I can!" I can tell she is excited and so am I! I haven't seen her in what feels like forever.

 

"Okay, great, see you then, bye." I say.

"Byee." Megan says and the call ends.

 

I lock my phone and place it back into the back pocket of my jeans.

 

"What'd she say??" Aubree asks.

"She said she Will meet us there in about 20 minutes."

"Yaaaay!"

We continue to walk until we see the sign for Steak N’ Shake.

Once inside we are seated at a booth for four.

“Hi, I’m Amy, I’ll be your server, what can I get you to drink?”

“Sweet tea.” Aubree says to the waitress.

“Water.” Evelyn says.

“Sweet tea, please.” I say as I see Megan walk in. “Oh we have someone else coming, shes right here.”

“What would you like to drink ma’am?” The waitress asks Megan as she sits down in the booth next to Aubree.

“I’ll take a diet coke, please.” Megan says.

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress says and then she is gone.

“Hey Megan!” I practically shout.

A smile appears on her face. “Hey, haven’t see y’all in forever.”

“I know!” Aubree says.

“Why are y’all here anyways? Long way from home.”

“We won the One Direction VIP contest on the radio!” I say. What can I say, im excited. Less than 2 hours.

“Really?! No way! Are y’all going to the meet and greet at 1:30?!”

How does she know what time the meet and greet is.

“Yes!” Evelyn says. “Im SO excited!!”

“OMG! We can all go together!” As soon as Megan said those words all three of our mouths dropped open.

“Wait, you’re going to the meet and greet?” I ask, really confused.

“Yes!” Megan says and I instantly become extremely excited. Now I have, not two, but three of my best friends to share this experience with.

Our waitress returns with our drinks and passes them out to each of us.

“Are you ready to order?” She asks.

“Yes, I’ll have the chicken fingers and fries. And can I get cheese on the fries, please.” I say.

“I’ll have the same exact.” Aubree says. How did I know.

“Can I get the frisco melt and fries.” Evelyn says, I can tell she is excited for her food. That girl and her food.

“I’ll get the chicken fingers and fries too, but no cheese on the fries, just ketchup.” Megan says.

This lady must think we are weird. Coming to Steak N’ Shake for chicken fingers but they are probably the best chicken fingers I’ve ever tasted!

“Okay, great, I get that right in for you. Is there anything I can get you ladies?”

“No thank you.” We all answer in unison.

Once the waitress walks away we all continue with our conversation.

“So guys, tomorrow is Liam’s birthday!” Megan says with a huge grin on her face.

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot.” Aubree says with a baffled expression.

“Me too.” Evelyn says.

“Oh my gosh, I have an idea guys!!” I say and they all look at me. “What if we like got him balloons and a card and put them outside their hotel room tonight?”

“And we could get him something Batman! He would love that!” Aubree says and I cant help but smile from her excitement.

“He would!” Evelyn says, she is grinning too.

“Wait, how would you do that, you don’t know what room he is in?” Megan says and I realize that we forgot to tell her.

“Our room is right across the hall from theirs.” I say as calmly as I can although the thought still doesn’t register.

“What!?” Megan screams causing many people in the restaurant to shush her.

“Yeah, and we rode to the arena in their limo with them this morning.” Evelyn says. I tell her excitement has taken over.

“WHAT?!” Megan screams louder this time, again gaining many shushes.

Our waitress brings our food and the four of us barley talk to rest of the meal. We are too busy eating and the food just tastes so delicious.

Once we are all done eating I take the check up to the counter while Evelyn, Megan and Aubree get to go cups and leave a tip.

“Are y’all ready?” I ask the three of them once they reach the counter from the booth. 

“Yeah.” They all three say in unison.

We all head out of the building and take the same path that Aubree, Evelyn and I had taken early.

When we get back to the arena we ask some security guards to help us find our way to the meet and greet.

When we get there the line is already long. It has only been open for 10 minutes and the boys don’t even come out until 1:30.

“Hey, I know we all are really excited to see the boys but do y’all maybe want to go back to the room and wait a little while. We will still get to do the meet and greet and take pictures and stuff. It’s just that I just ate and I’m afraid if I stand out in this heat I will get sick.” I really hope they agree, I am already starting to feel sick.

“Sure.” Megan says finally, she was a little hesitant but I’m glad she did finally agree.

Megan follows us three ad we head back to the dressing room we were assigned earlier by Louis.

As we pass their dressing room I hear Megan squeal and turn around to look at her. She is just standing still pointing at the sign on the door marked ‘One Direction’.

“Yep!” Evelyn smiles and follows me into the room.

Megan just stands outside the door staring at it for a little while until I decide to go get her incase the boys come out. I don’t know if they would be okay with her being here.

About an hour goes by and I suddenly hear the next door over open. Chatter and laughs fill my ears from outside of the room.

Only seconds pass and then there is a knock on our door.

All four of us freeze and stare at one another.

 

Is it really who I think it is.


	11. Chapter 11

I decide to go and open the door. I am still a little hesitant because I am nervous. These boys mean the world to me and although I have talked to them AND rode in the same vehicle with them does not mean I am even close to being comfortable around them.

When I get to the door I stop and turn around to look and Megan, Evelyn and Aubree. All of their eyes are wide but I think Megan is the most anxious.

I turn back around and open the door.

First I see Louis standing to the left of the door his back to me while he casually leans against the wall. I then see Liam and Niall. Liam is standing in front of Louis, to the right of their door. He is also leaning against the wall, only he is facing Louis, and me. Niall stands on the opposite wall, leaning against the wall with his back, and one knee bent, allowing him to have his foot propped on the wall behind him.

I clear my throat and Louis spins around. I can’t tell if I startled him or he was just excited.

“Oh, hey. We weren’t actually expecting you all to be in the room. We thought you would already be outside.” He says and he seems confused.

“Well.... Well we just came back from eating and I felt like I was getting sick standing out in the heat so I thought we would come in and cool off and then go get in line.” I say quickly and try to manage a smile once I finish.

“I see. We were just about to head over there but Harry and Zayn are taking ages.” He says with a chuckle.

I start to say something as their dressing room door opens and Zayn and Harry walk out into the open hallway.

“You ladies finally ready?” Liam says and him and Niall laugh.

“Actually I've been ready, Harry was scared to be in the room by himself so he wanted me to stay.” Zayn says and a smile forms as he looks to Harry.

“Nooo, that is not true!” Harry says with a smirk. “I am not afraid of the dark.” This time he sounds serious and he glances between Louis and Zayn towards me.

When his eyes meet mine he quickly looks away.

“Ready?” He says as he starts to walk down the hallway.

Everyone follows and I realize Aubree, Megan and Evelyn are now walking up behind me.

Liam turns to us.

“Hope to see you ladies later.” He says with a smile and wink and he turns to follow the others down the hall.

We all stand in the door way for what feels like minutes.

I finally turn around and shut the door.

After what feels like hours Megan finally breaks the silence.

“They.... they.... they, just came to Y’ALLS door to talk to Y’ALL……!” She says and it seems like she has been pondering what to say for the last hour.

I take in what she just said. They really did. They didn’t have to knock on our door to see if we were in here. I mean, I know they weren’t expecting us to be in here but they could have just not knocked.

 

We all sit around the room until about 3:45. It takes about 10 minutes to get out to the tent and I know they have to stay there until they have seen everyone.

Once we get outside I see that there is almost no one in line. There are enough girls lined up that I cant see the boys, but honestly I was expecting a lot more girls to still be here.

We inch our way up and soon enough there are only 3 people in front of us. I turn around to realize that we are the last ones. Great.

It is finally our turn and the butterflies in my stomach are getting unbearable.

We are called to go up and Louis says “Look who decided to show up.”

All of us nearly faint and my cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

The boys are lined up with Louis the furthest away from us on the left, Liam next to him, Niall in the middle, Zayn to the right of him and Harry closest to us.

We all pose for a picture taking our spots next to the boys.

Megan between Louis and Liam, Aubree between Liam and Niall, Evelyn between Niall and Zayn, and I take my spot between Zayn and Harry. I feel Harry snake his arm around my shoulder and Zayn rests his hand on my opposite hip.

For the first picture I am too scared to even touch them, but for the second I gain the courage to put my arms around both of their waists. I seem to startle Harry because I feel him jump just a little as my hand touches his t-shirt.

Once both of the pictures are over all four of us start to walk away. I really wanted a hug but I have not got the balls to ask for one. Not right now at least, I can barely even stand up straight.

“You only want two pictures?” Zayn asks as we start to walk away.

We all look at each other. I am not talking this time, I cant.

“We thought we only got two pictures?” Megan finally says and I mentally praise her.

“Yeah, when there are tons of people behind you. Theres no one here.” Harry says slowly.

None of us saying anything we kind of just walk back over to them.

Evelyn reaches Niall and I faintly hear her ask for Niall’s jean vest. He takes it off and motions for her to turn around. He slips it over her arms and adjusts it on her shoulders.

It is now that I realize that Liam has been wearing Zayn’s leather jacket. And Louis has on a long sleeve jean jacket. How? It is almost 100 degrees out here.

We take another picture and then I hear Aubree and Megan ask Liam and Louis. How are they doing this. I cant even stand here, I feel like im going to fall over.

We all take a picture.

Right before the next picture I see motion to my right. After the flash I look over and see Liam standing back up straight. What just happened.

“Two more pictures.” Some one says and I turn to look at Harry. He is looking off in the distance somewhere but looks down at me when he realizes I am looking at him.

“Can I?” I ask and my voice is shaky.

The expression on his face shows confusion so I calmly point towards him button up.

 

His expression says ‘Oh’ and he unbuttons the shirt the rest of the way and takes it off.

He too motions for me to turn around and he follows the same motions that Niall had earlier.

I turn to the camera and smile. A flash blinds me again but I keep smiling.  
“Last one.” A voice says again.

I smile one last big smile for the camera. Just before the flash goes off I feel a warm sensation on my left cheek right below my cheek bone.

 

The realization that they are Harry’s lips hits me and I smile bigger than ever. The camera flashes. Great. This picture is going to show it all.

Again me and the other 3 girls start to walk towards the exit.

“No hugs?!” Louis says from behind us and I can almost see the fake frown on his face.

All four of us turn around and walk to each boy and wait our turn to hug them.

I stand by Liam as he hugs Megan, Evelyn and then Aubree. There is something different about the hug he gives Aubree. He wraps his arms around her shoulders as she wraps hers around his torso. I can see his muscles flex as to strengthens the hug and his hand moves to rub her back.

What is going on!?!?

He then tightens the hug again and lets go only to grab her shoulders and hold her out in front of him. His eyes are glued to hers though I can tell she isn’t looking at him. She lifts her head and worry flashes in his eyes. He pulls her into another hug and wispers something into her ear. I hear her faintly giggle. He then lets go and she turns to hug Louis.

I then hug him.

I was waiting to hug Harry last because I need to gain the nerve to hug him.

It is my turn to give him a hug.

He looks up from Evelyn whom he had just hugged and looks at me. He begins to walk over to me.

Next thing I know his arms are around my shoulders. His body is so warm and his scent in heavenly. I snake my arms around his torso and just stand there.

I don’t normally hug people, so this is weird for me. Not only because it is Harry Styles but it is actually a fairly long hug.

I feel his arms tighten around me and then he lets go. I look up at him and he looks down. He smiles and his dimple appears. He is so perfect.

When I come back to reality I realize I have been standing there staring at him longer than I should have. Yet he was also standing there, staring right back.

I turn around and Evelyn, Aubree, and Megan are all staring at me with wide eyes.

“We thought that was never going to end.” Louis jokes and I half laugh.

The four of us start to walk away and head back to our room.

I don’t dare look back.

“Don’t forget about later, be ready by 6!” Niall shouts at us.

Be ready by 6? Why 6? The concert doesn’t start until 7:30…


	12. Chapter 12

The four of us walked back to the dressing room. When we get inside I glance at the clock. 5:17. We have about 40 mins. 

"What did Niall mean when he said be ready by 6?" Evelyn asks, asking the question in sure all of us were wondering. 

"I'm not sure, but I feel like we should be ready by then." Megan says and we all laugh. 

"I don't know either but we have about 40 mins to get ready." I say turning to one of the large mirriors covering the wall. 

"Its not like we have to change or anything, I just need to fix my make up." Aubree says, walking over to stand next to me infront of the large mirriors. 

"I need to fix mine too." I say, digging through my purse for my mascara. 

"Did you bring any eye liner?" Aubree asks, fixing her hair in the mirror. 

"Yeah, here." 

"Well, I gotta pee, where's the bathroom?" Evelyn says and we all look at each other. 

"I guess try that door." I say pointing at the door that I previously thought may have lead to the boys dressing room. I didn't even think about a bathroom. 

Evelyn walks over to the door and slowly opens it. 

"Yeah, it is." She says walking in and shutting the door behind her.

I stand infront of the mirror and fix my make up and hair. I then put on some more purfume and walk over to the couch taking a seat next to Megan. 

I pull out my phone and pull up Tumblr. 

As I scroll through Tumblr I see pictures from todays meet and greet with the boys. I realize that I have not yet got to see the pictures of us. Megan has them on her phone. 

Moments later I hear loud chatter in the hall outside of our door and then a door shutting. 

"They're back!" Megan says, turning to me and smiling. 

I smile back as my stomach does flips. 

"Can you send me the pictures from the meet and greet." I say to Megan as she scrolls through Twitter. 

"Sure, do you want all of them?" 

"Of course!"

Shortly after my phone buzzes and I pull up the pictures. I scroll through them, taking my time to over examine every one. 

I come to one where Liam is kissing Aubrees cheek. The way he has to bend down just to kiss her cheek because of height difference is adorable. 

I crop the picture so it is just her and Liam amd save it as her contact picture in my phone. 

That reminds me. I never did ask her what Liam said. 

"Hey, Aubree, what happened when you were hugging Liam? He looked worried and them I saw his wisper something. Whatd he say??" I ask anxiously, I really want to know. 

"Oh..., my eyes started watering because I was so happy to be hugging him amd I never thought I would ever get that chance, I was just so happy. And then he told me he liked my shirt and that purple was his favorite color. But of course, I already know that!" She says, ending with a smile. 

"Awwwwh, that's so cute!" Megan says and her high pitched expression startles me. 

I look down at my phone and see that it is already 5:56. 

I guess Evelyn looked at her phone the same time. 

"He said 6, hes late!" She says laughing as she gets up and walks over to the water fountain. 

I pull up the pictures from earlier again and start to re-examine them. I get to the last one and smile to myself as I focus only on Harry. His lips so pink against my pale skin. His white shirt seeming brighter do to how tan he is. I then look to myself in the picture. My face shows pure excitement and happiness. I knew this would happen. I am embarrassed to look at the picture. I look at Harrys shirt as it drapes over my shoulders. 

Wait, his shirt. 

I look down and realize I am still wearing his plaid button up. 

I lose my breath when I try to speak and I end up just waving my hands frantically in the air. Megan, Evelyn and Aubree all look at me like I am crazy. Once I have all of their attention I point to the shirt. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. 

"Yeah, you're still wearing his shirt.. 

, did you just realize that?" Evelyn asks and I don't understand how she is so calm right now! 

I take a few deep breaths as the other three girls stare at me like I am insane. 

A knock on the door startles me and Evelyn gets up to go get the door. 

Niall is standing in the doorway with Harry to his right. 

I immediately look away, hoping not to catch Harrys attention. He probably thinks I'm crazy for taking his shirt. He probably didn't want to be rude and ask for it back. He knew he was going to see us later so he could just ask for it then. 

"Are you ready?" Niall says and we all nod our heads. Me and Megan both still facing the mirrors. Louis shows up behind Harry and I catch him looking at Megan through the mirror. She is so oblivious. 

I take a chance and look at Harry in the mirror. Lucky for me he is focused on Evelyn. He is still wearing his white undershirt and I can faintly see the swallows and the moth through the thin material. I see him start to look towards the mirror so I quickly look away. 

"Okay, lets go!" Niall says Evelyn and Aubree following him out. 

Me and Megan get up from the couch and walk towards the door. Once we get outside of the door we see Louis and Harry standing against the wall to our left. Louis smiles at Megan as we walk past them and the falls in next to her. Harry follows behind all of us and I start to feel a little awkward when I remember I am still wearing his shirt. I slow my pace a little until I am walking next to him. 

"Here's your shirt back, sorry for not giving it back earlier." I say as I start to slip the slevees down over my arms. 

"No, its okay, you can wear it. It goes good with your shirt." He says and I'm not sure if he is complimenting me or he is just trying to be nice because I obviously still want to wear the shirt. 

I slip the sleeves back into place and continue to follow everyone else. 

After what feels like forever we finally arrive at two very large, metal doors. Liam opens one door and holds it open as we all walk in. I gasp as I walk into the huge room. This has to be the arena. 

"We have sound check and we thought... maybe... you would want to... uh.. watch.." Harry says from behind me as I hear Liam shut the door. 

"Race you." Zayn says and him Niall and Louis all take of toward the stage. 

Harry pushes past me and starts toward the stage. 

"Ladies first." Liam says with a smile as he motions for us to walk down the aisle toward the stage. The four of us take the seats in the front row. 

When we get to the front I see Josh, Sandy and Dan on stage. "We already did our sound check, you will have to do it with a recording." Josh says as he walks toward a man in all black holding a brown cardboard box. "We are going to get ready." 

"Okay." Niall says as he grabs his microphone out of the cardboard box. 

The other boys follow, also grabbing their micro phones and taking their places behind the stage. 

A voice comes over the speakers. 

"Okay, we are doing Up All Night, Change My Mind, Moments, Teenage Dirtbag and Live While We're Young." 

The boys all nod and the music starts. 

The boys do Up All Night and they are so energetic. 

The next song is slower and I forget what song the man said was second until the slow music makes its way through the speakers. 

Louis starts and Zayn follows. When it gets to Liams part he sits on th edge of the stage and looks straight into Aubrees eyes, swaying back and forth as he sings his solo. 

Next was Nialls part. He started singing to Liam as he got up off of the stage. 

Harry started singing his part and just walked around the stage awkwardly try hard not to look at any of us. They finished up the song and the rest on the songs, each of the boys choosing a girl to sing their solos to, though Zayn seemed to aways choose Louis instead. 

Harry was the only one who just sang his solos, not looking at anyone, nothing. 

After they finished the last song the lights came back on and the handed their microphones back to the man with the box. 

Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall all walk over to us. 

"Hope you all liked it." Liam says, looking at Aubree. 

"See you ladies after the show." Niall says as the all turn around and disappear behind the curtain. 

I feel my stomach drop when Harry follows them without coming over to us. Or even a simple wave.


	13. Chapter 13

Aubree, Evelyn and Megan turn around and start to walk towards the door at the back of the arena. I just stay still standing in the same spot. I stare at the spot between curtains where harry disappeared hoping that he might come back out, but know that he wouldn't.

"Are you coming Ava?" Evelyn says over her shoulder as they reach the door.

"Yeah, ill be there in a second."

"Okay, we'll be down in the lobby getting some food." Megan says, shutting the large metal door behind her.

I walk to the front of the arena and sit in one of the chairs. I stare at the stage and try to imagine the boys up there with all the lights down and a million screaming fans behind me.

 

*HARRY’S POV*

I peak out from behind the curtain on the stage and I see Ava sitting in the front row. Her eyes are closed and she is slightly smiling.

She opens her eyes and a frown takes over her beautiful smile.

I duck behind the curtain as she stands.

She walks closer to the stage. Once she gets to the stage she slips off my shirt, folds it and lays it down on the edge of the stage.

Why did she take it off? I thought she wanted to wear it, she did ask for it. But maybe she just meant for the picture. She did try to give it back. Maybe she was trying not to be rude by just wearing it when I told her it looked good.

It really did look good on her, I loved the way it hung off of her shoulders and the way it hit the middle of her thigh on the back of her leg. The way the sleeves were only supposed to come to her elbows but fell down past her pale pink shirt.

I just stand behind the curtain watching her. She finally turned around and started to walk to the doors at the back of the arena.

Should I say something? I should say something.

I walk out onto the stage but by the time I open my mouth the door is already closing behind her.

I walk over to my shirt nicely folded on the edge of the stage I pick it up being sure to keep it folded just the way she put it.

I stand on the stage staring at the piece of clothing in my hands when I hear a door open and then almost immediate screaming.

I look up to the second level and see a pair of girls jumping up and down at the railing. I wave and flash a smile before returning to the space behind the curtains.

I walk to my own small dressing room just behind the stage that we use during shows.

If they are letting people into the arena that means we are on in 30 minutes.

We have no opening act tonight because the boys of 5 seconds of summer are all sick but Michael, so there is no way they will be able to preform.

The five of us decided to just start the show how we normally would only earlier and without and opening act and just end the show a little earlier. So instead of 10:30, we will end at 9:30. Hopefully the fans wont be too disappointed.

I lay my neatly folded shirt on the table to the room and head to Lou for my hair.

Once she is done with me it is only about 10 minutes to showtime. I run to my dressing room and quickly change into a fresh, clean white, oversized t-shirt and head back to the main room where everyone else is.

“Okay boys, lets get your out there.” Paul says as he holds open the door motioning for us to get through.

We get to the back of the stage and I realize I forgot to ask Ava where they were sitting.

Well maybe if I would have actually talked to her I would have remembered to ask. I mentally slap myself. Maybe the rest of the boys know. Its took late to ask them now but maybe I can just watch where the look to most of the time. Especially Liam, he practically just met this girl and hes already whipped.

The music starts playing and run out onto the stage with the other boys.

Liam starts and the girls start screaming. Not that they weren’t screaming before but now they are even louder.

My part comes up and I start. I hate when the girls scream louder for me because they should be screaming the same for all of us.

“People going all the way. Yeah, all the way.” I say ask I thrust my hips forward give the fans what they want and just as I suspected they go crazy. I swear I see one girl faint.

We continue with the song.

“I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you.” We all sing together and I see Liam point to someone in the first row.

I follow the direction of his finger and my eyes meet Aubree.

I causally make my way over to that side of the stage and try to find Ava.

I finally find her next to Evelyn. She is looking past me and when I follow her gaze my eyes connect with Zayn. I help but feel the pinch in my stomach when I see her looking at him. Sure its his part but still…

I snap back just in time to sing my lines, almost missing the first couple.

Again I thrust my hips as I sing those certain lines and I cant help but glance towards Ava. She is watching me and screaming like crazy. A smirk forms on my lips as I keep singing.

 

 

 

 

*AVA’S POV*

I keep my eyes glued to nothing but the boys and occasionally I glance at Josh.

The whole concert is pretty much the same thing. The boys come out, they sing a song, everybody screams their heads off, one of the boys talk, they sing another song, everybody screams.

But then there are the occasional glances in our direction from each of the boys more than there should have been. Im not complaining at all, it was actually exciting to see them keep looking over here.

The last song finally comes and I am sad that it is already over.

As everyone funnels out of the large pairs of doors all around the arena, Megan, Aubree, Evelyn and I just sit in our seats waiting for the crowd to dissipate.

Once there are much fewer people we stand and make our way to the doors and back to our room.

As we are walking into the room Louis and Niall show up behind us.

“Hey.” Louis calls and we all stop.

“So, as you know Liam’s birthday is tomorrow so we all thought that we would take him out tonight. You ladies are welcome to join if you want.” He says as he fumbles with his keys. “All of you can come.” He says again, this time look between me and Evelyn to look at Megan.

“Uh, sure. Where are we going?” Evelyn asks and Niall look up at her.

“Just some club downtown.” Niall says in his thick irish accent.

“I need to change.” Aubree says from behind me and I have to say I agree with her. There is no way I was wearing this to a club.

“Me too.” I say

“Well we wont be going until around 10:30, 11 and its only 9:45 now.” Louis says, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“Okay sure.” I say.

“Great! The limo will be here to get us in about 10 minutes. One of us will come get you.” Louis says and he and Niall disappear into the room.

“I have to go guys. I need to go get ready with we are going to be going clubbing with One Direction!” Megan says and we all laugh at her facial expression.

“Okay, well you can just come to our hotel room when you are done if you want.” I say.

“Sure, yeah.” She says.

“Ill text you the info.” I say and wave as she heads to the door.

The three of us start to walk into the room again when I hear a familiar British accent calling my name.

“Ava.” Harry says as he walks down the hallway. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

I look towards Evelyn and Aubree and they both continue into the room shutting the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Now its just me and Harry in the hallway.

 

"Sure." I say not sure what else to say.

 

Harry stands in front of me for a few seconds like he didn't expect me to agree.

 

"Uh.. Well... Uh.. We.. I mean, me and the others, we... are going to take Liam out tonight, for... uh... for his birthday, since its tomorrow. Would.. uh... would you want to... uh.. would you want to come... with me.. with us I mean... and I mean all.. uh.. do all of you want to come... with all us of course."

 

It takes me a second to realize what he is saying between all the pauses and him looking everywhere but my face.

 

"Yeah, we already talked to Louis about it."

 

"Oh.." He pauses as if to think of what to say next. "Okay, see you then." He says turning to walk into the room to his right.

 

He doesn't turn the door knob enough so when he tries to push it open it doesnt budge and he runs into it.

 

I let out a faint giggle and he turns to me with a shy smile. He tries again this time opening the door before trying to enter.

 

He looks back at me with a small smile and disappears into the room.

 

I head back to my door and hear a loud boom seconds after his door closes.

 

"Damnit Harry!" Louis says, sounding a bit frustrated. "Are you blind mate?"

 

I laugh at Louis' choice of words and can only imagine what happened.

 

I can see Harry walking in the door and turning around and tripping over something one of the boys had in the middle of the floor.

 

Maybe one of Niall's shoes.

 

I laugh to myself at the thought and open my dressing room door.

 

Evelyn and Aubree are both sitting on the couch with their faces in their phones. They don't acknowledge my presence as I take a seat on one of the hair styling chairs.

 

I pull my headphones out of my purse and plug them into my phone.

 

I go to my music and click on 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt.

 

I lie back in the chair and slowly fall asleep as the music fills by ears.

 

You're beautiful

 

You're beautiful

 

You're beautiful, it's true

 

I saw your face in a crowded place

 

And I don't know what to do

 

Cause I'll never be with you.

 

I am woken up by the sound of loud banging.

 

When I open my eyes I realize that the banging is coming from the door.

 

I jump up and head to the door, glancing at Aubree and Evelyn who are both passed out on the couch.

 

I rub my neck as I open the door. Falling asleep with my head hanging backwards was not a good idea.

 

When the door opens I see and energetic Liam with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Took you long enough." He says with a smile.

 

"Sorry, we fell asleep."

 

"S'okay, are you ready?"

 

"Ready for what?" I ask, I hope he doesn't mean the club already, I don't want to go in this.

 

"To go back to the hotel, the limos here." He says as if it obvious.

 

"Oh, yeah, okay. Let me get Evelyn and Aubree and we will meet you in the hallway." I say and shut the door.

 

I walk over to the two girls sleeping soundly couch. I shake both of their shoulders until they are both awake.

 

"Liam said the limos here." I say.

 

"Okay." They both mumble as they wake up.

 

We all grab our stuff and head out the door.

 

All of the boys are standing in the hallway and all of them look as we walk out of the door.

 

"Ready?" Liam says and we all nod.

 

I look to Harry and see that he has his plaid button up folded in his hand and he is holding it like it is a try with food or drinks on it.

 

He notices me looking and grabs the collar of the shirt, shaking it out of the fold and throwing it over his left shoulder.

 

The car ride is silent and the elevator ride up is just awkward.

 

When we reach the hotel room doors Evelyn pulls out the key and sticks it into the lock.

 

I notice Zayn pulling out his phone from his pocket and the screen lights up.

 

"Its 10:15," He says, turning to us "How long will it take you ladies to get ready?"

I look between the two girls infront of me, not knowing what to say.

 

"Um, 30 minutes?" I say questionably looking at Aubree.

 

"Yeah, that's fine." Aubree says looking from me to Zayn.

 

"Okay, see you then." He says and they all file into the door.

 

When we get inside our room we all three immediately go to our designated rooms to get ready.

 

I look in the mirror and realize that my hair was starting to fall from the curls so I decide to straighten it for tonight.

Straight hair will go better with the dress I plan on wearing anyways.

 

I plug in my straightener and head into the bedroom to grab my clothes out of the closet and lay them on the bed.

 

I pull out a light gray sleeveless dress that is slightly snug on my body.

The dress has pieces of fabric that drape from my right shoulder to my left thigh and from my left shoulder to my right thigh.

I choose to wear my champagne heels. Though they are not the best match they are the best match that I brought.

 

I head into the bathroom and put the top portion of my hair up and start to straighten the under portion.

 

Once I am done with my hair I run into the bedroom and throw on my dress.

The hem falls about mid-thigh and I am pleased with how well the dress and heels actually go together.

 

I choose a pair of gray beaded earring and head back into the bathroom to do my make up.

 

I decide on smoky eyes and a champagne colored lip gloss to compliment my shoes.

 

When I am done I walk out into the living room where Evelyn is sitting on the couch watching tv.

 

She is wearing black tight leather pants and a orange tank top. She chose black heel and a few black and gold bracelets.

 

Aubree walks out into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

 

She is wearing a bright orange dress, a deeper orange that what Evelyn is wearing, and red heels. She has on a big black chucky bracelet and sleek black earrings.

 

Both of them look amazing and I cant wait for the boys to see them.

 

"Are we supposed to go over there or are we supposed to wait on them?" I ask confused.

 

"I don't know, they didn't say." Evelyn says as she flips through the channels trying to find something decent on tv.

 

"I guess I can go knock on the door and see if they are ready." I say ask I head for the door.

 

I open the door, walk across the hall and knock.

 

Less than 30 seconds later Harry answers the door.

It would be him. Out of all 5 of them.

He would freaking answer the door.

 

He stands against the door frame in nothing but his tight black skinny jeans. I can see his boxers peaking over the top of the faded jean.

 

Why does he never have a shirt on!? Does he not understand his is deadly....

 

"Hi" He says as a smirk plays on his lips and his eyes travel over my body.

 

"Hi." I say timidly. "I was just coming to tell y'all that we are ready."

 

"Oh okay, ill be sure to tell the boys." He says as he winks.

 

What has gotten into him, he could barely walk less than an hour ago.

 

"Okay, thanks." I say and I can feel my cheeks redden.

 

"I like your dress." He says as his eyes rake up my body once again.

 

"Thanks." I say timidly as I start to feel a little awkward.

 

"Simple, but very effective." He says gracefully as he closes the gap between us.


	15. Chapter 15

He inches closer and I feel as if I stopped breathing. I cant move.

He is extremely close to me now and he starts to move one of his big hands toward me.

Seconds later Niall shows up in the door way.

"He- Oh." He says looking shocked.

Harry continues to reach towards me but quicker now. Once his hand reaches my face he pushes a strand of hair back behind my ear.

He turns around to look at Niall.

"What?" Niall says, "I didn't do anything." He says as he puts his hands up in the air next to his head.

"We're ready," I say to Niall, "We are just waiting on Megan to get here."

It is then I realize that I never texted her the address or anything.

I pull out my phone and compose a new message to her including the details of what had just happened.

She replies seconds later saying 'OMG!! BE THERE SOON!'

I smile at the text knowing that her and I rarely have a conversation in anything but caps. Even ones like these.

"Right Ava?" I hear Harry say and I look up from my phone.

"Huh?" I say, an automatic reaction.

"I was just telling you that I liked your dress, right?" Harry says, staring into my eyes.

He gaze burns into me and I feel intimidated.

"Right." I say and he smiles.

I hear the door behind me click and squeak as it opens.

"Hey Ava, where's your perfume?" I hear Evelyn's voice behind me.

I immediately look at Niall in front of me. He is staring between me and Harry, obviously looking at Evelyn.

"In my purse, its on the dining table." I say not letting my eyes leave Niall.

I hear the door shut and the smile on Niall's face is replaced with a frown though he still stares at the door.

"Niall..... Hellllloooo....?" Harry says as he waves his hand in front of Niall's face.

"Im gonna go finish getting ready." Niall says as he slowly turns around and walks back into the room.

Once Niall moves from the doorway I see Louis and Zayn sitting on the couch watching tv.

Liam walks into the room and looks towards the door. He is wearing black jeans with a plain white t-shirt and white high tops. He also has on a light blue jean jacket over the shirt.

"Oh, are you all ready?" Liam says as he makes his way over to the door.

As Liam walks up Harry walks back into the room and makes his way to the only other door I can see from the front door. Im guessing that is his room.

"Yeah, we are just waiting on Megan to get here." I say still looking at the door Harry had just went through.

"Okay, well obviously Harry and Niall still need to get ready so we will come get you when they are done. Worse than girls, those two." He says a smile appearing on his face. Every time I look at him I cant help but think of a little baby puppy.

"Okay." I smile and turn back to our door.

Less than five minutes after I get back into the room there is a knock on the door.

'They cant be ready already.' I think to myself as I walk to the door. Aubree and Evelyn still sitting on the couch watching MTV.

I my surprise I open the door to Megan. She is wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a sleeveless sliver top with sequence. He silver heels match her top and her darker colored earrings bring the whole outfit together.

"Hey! I like your outfit!" I say as the door behind her creeks open.

Louis is standing in the doorway wearing black jeans and a maroon t-shirt with a black wash jean jacket.

These boys and their jean.

He starts to say something, but then looks at Megan and his eyes go wide. I don't realize that Megan is still talking to me until she says my name.

"Ava? Av are you listening?"

"Oh what? Sorry." I say with a smile and turn back to Louis. "Are y'all finally ready?"

"I believe so." He says still looking at Megan.

Megan didn't realize he was in the doorway behind her so she turns around. As she does so Louis' eyes move from her, traveling to the floor.

The other boys show up behind him and file out into the hallway.

First is Liam and then Niall.

Niall is wearing medium wash blue jeans with a white shirt and a grey cardigan. The white shirt has some type of black pattern on it that I cant quite make out. And he is still wearing his white high top supras.

Next to walk out of the room is Zayn. He is wearing dark colored khakis with a white shirt and a pink jean vest. Pink looks good on him.

Louis follows and I turn to open the door.

"They are ready, come on." I say into the room as I hear the tv click off.

When I turn around Harry is standing in the doorway of their room. He is wearing his black skinny jeans, a white undershirt and a light blue/grey button up. The button up is unbuttoned all the way and once again I can see his tattoos through the thin material of the white shirt.

We all stand and stare at each other for a few seconds.

I glance around and see that Liam is looking at Aubree, Louis at Megan, Niall at Evelyn, and Zayn is looking at himself in the reflection of his phone screen. When I look at Harry he isn't looking at me. He is looking past me to the left. I don't want to turn around and see which one he is looking at. Not only because I don't want to know, it would hurt to know even though I know i cant have him, but I also don't want to make it obvious that I want to know who he is looking at.

After what feels like minutes Zayn starts to walk towards the elevators. 

"Come on, we don't want to keep the driver waiting."

We all follow the boys to the elevator and down to the lobby. This feels like déjà vu, only wearing different clothes.

We get to the limo and Liam, once again holds the door open. Evelyn gets in first this time followed by Niall, Megan, Aubree, Louis, Me, Harry, Zayn and Liam. Evelyn sits in the same stop she sat last time. Niall sits to her left and Zayn sits to her right. I sit down to the right of Zayn. Aubree and Liam sit in the same seats as last time. Megan sits across from Niall, Louis across from Evelyn and Zayn, and Harry across from me.

He again double taps the glass window and the vehicle starts to move.

Everybody starts to engage in conversation as I sit in silence and look down at my nails.

I cant help but over hear Niall whisper into Evelyn's ear. "You look beautiful." I hear her giggle and he slowly puts his arm around as if hes unsure.

I notice her tense up but eventually she relaxes. Enough to even lay her head on his shoulder. When she does, he takes the opportunity to pull her closer and tighten his arm around her. I realize im starting and look away.

Megan is showing Louis something on her phone and I see her sliding her finger from left to right every few seconds. She must be showing his pictures.

"You really love me I see." He says a smile forming on his face and I see it reach his eyes.

Megan looks down as her checks turn read.

Aubree and Liam are taking about something but I cant quite hear what they are saying.

Zayn looks down at his phone, texting Perrie I assume.

I look at Harry and see that he intently scrolling through his phone. In the slight chance that he is on twitter I take out my phone and open Twitter.

@Harry_Styles Hiii! Get off your phone!

 

I quickly push my phone back into my purse before he has the chance to see that I had it out. I few seconds later I see him pull his finger down the screen and then stare at it. If he is on twitter he is probably waiting for it to load. He clicks on something and then looks up. He looks around the vehicle at everyone and then at me. I slightly smile and he just stares. He locks his phone and sticks it into his left front pocket. Smirking at me once he is done. I feel my cheeks redden.

"We're here!" Liam says as the limo comes to a stop.

I am expecting lots of cameras when I step out of the vehicle like back at the arena, but there are none. Anywhere.

As we get closer to the building I can hear the loud music escaping through the walls.

I find it amusing that even the music seems to want to get away from these people.

We all follow the boys into the club. They must know the people because none of us got carded.

When we get inside the air is thick and the music is loud. I was never a huge fan of clubs but the occasional one if good. Also, it is pretty much Liams birthday party. I had to come.

The night passes quickly. Between the loud music, the dancing, the shots, everything seems to be in fast forward.

Before I know it, its 2 am.

I head back out to the dance floor and spot Harry and Evelyn dancing. It seems that Niall noticed this too because he walked up to them and pushed Harry away. Harry gave him and evil look and just walked away.

Walking straight towards me.

Once he got to me he started dancing, I was no longer in the mood to dance with him knowing I was just a last resort.

I walked away, and of course, he didn't follow. Why did I even expect him to.

I pushed the thought out of my head and continues to have a good time.

Around 3 am everyone was back at the bar.

"I think its about time to leave." Liam said, his words slurring together as he shouted over the music.

No one replied to him, they just started walking towards the door.

When we got outside Niall pulled out him phone. I call the driver im guessing.

Crap. We still have to get Liams stuff.

I turn to Aubree and Megan.

"We still need to get Liams presents." I loud enough fro them to hear me but low enough that Liam doesn't.

"Yeah, can you send two, im hungry and the other boys just want to go back to the hotel." I hear Niall say into the phone.

"Can you make that three? We need to go get some things form the store." I say, gesturing towards Aubree and Megan behind me.

"Make that three. Thanks." He says and hangs up the phone.

Niall makes his way over to Evelyn.

"Hey, do you wanna go get some food maybe, im starving." Niall says, looking very nervous.

Evelyn looks at the three of us and we all nod.

"Sure." She says, smiling.

"Great." Niall says, obviously excited. "They should be here in about 10 minutes."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Evelyn says jokingly

Niall laughs but I can tell he is not sure whether she is serious or not.

About 10 minutes later the limos arrive.

As we walk to get in Harry comes up to me.

"Where are you going?" He asks, alcohol apparent on his breath.

"We are going to get Liam some balloons and a couple presents." I say, making sure Liam doesn't hear me. "Don't tell him!"

"Can I come?" He asks, his eyes are drooping and im not sure if it is the alcohol or his is tired. Either way he doesn't need to be out. He needs to be back at the hotel sleep.

"Don't you think maybe you should go with the other boys and get some sleep?" I say

"No." Is all he says.

"I think you should, you need some rest. You are always so busy." I realize how serious my voice is. "You need your beauty sleep." I say jokingly and lightly punch his arm to lighten the mood.

"Okay." He says and walks to the other limo.

As he gets in he looks to me, our eyes meet and for a second I think he looks sad but I shake the feeling.

He gets all the way into the limo and shuts the door. In my head I can hear him double patting the glass and the vehicle starts to move.

Maybe I should have let him come.


	16. Chapter 16

*EVELYN'S POV.*

I get into the limo with Niall right on my heels.

I am really nervous about being alone with him, just us.

"So what you want to eat?" Niall says, breaking my concentration.

"Um.. anything really. It doesn't matter." I say.

It really doesn't matter; I could eat a whole cow right now, im that hungry.

"Okay." He says and makes his way to the barrier between us and the driver.

He knocks on the window and it slowly disappears down into the carpet covered barrier.

I hear the two male voices conversing but I don't know what they are saying.

Seconds later Niall is back at my side at the back of the limo as it starts to move.

Niall is silent the whole ride as he stares out the window. The only noise around us is the annoying sound of my stomach reminding me I haven't eaten since before the concert.

We finally pull to a stop and Niall speaks for the first time in 15 minutes.

"We're here." He says, excitement apparent in his voice. I cant lie, im excited too.

We both hurriedly climb out of the vehicle. I stand staring up at the sign as Niall shuts the door behind me.

The sign reads 'Applebees'.

I am really excited now, I love this place.

As we approach the door I see that the sign with hours of operation on it says that they are only open until 2am. I pull my phone out and see that it is now 3:30am. My smile fades as I realize they are closed. This must not be one of the 24hour Applebees.

"Its closed." I say turning to Niall with a sad look on my face.

"If you say so." He says, smirking as he walks up to the window and knocks.

Seconds later a dark skinned man that looks only to be about 25 walks up to the window. He sees Niall, smiles and waves, and makes his way to unlock the door.

He lets us in to the brightly lit interior of the building, locking the door back behind us.

"Y'all can sit wherever you would like." The man says as the motions to the whole restaurant.

I start to walk toward a booth next to a window on the opposite end of the building.

As I am walking away I hear Niall start talking to the man.

"Finally one I can stand to actually look at." The man says with a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hear Niall say as he sounds defensive.

"She's pretty bro, really pretty. Good job." The man says and I hear what sounds like the man patting Niall on the back.

I can just imagine that beautiful smile plastered across Niall's face.

I hear Nialls footsteps as the approach the table and my cheeks start to redden. I wonder if he knows I heard their conversation. Maybe I should pretend like I didn't.

"So, anything catch your eye?" Niall asks as he slides into the booth across the table from me.

"The sirloin looks really good." I say, trying not to meet his eyes. "With mashed potatoes."

The man walks up to the table.

"Are y'all ready to order?" He says, looking back and forth between me and Niall.

"No need to be so very proper mate." Niall says with a chuckle.

"Sorry bro, it's a habit." The man says, a smile on his face.

"I'll have water." I say and the man looks at me.

"Make that two waters and two sirloins, medium rare with mashed potatoes." Niall says and I am amazed that he got my order right without ever really asking me.

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you." The man says and Niall looks at him. "Again, a habit."

*AVA'S POV.*

We pull up to the store and I realize that I had been in space the whole way here.

The three of us climb out of the limo and make our way into the store.

"Im gonna go see what all they have." Aubree says as she walks toward the back of the store.

Megan and I make our way to the balloons. We choose a few dark purple, dark blue, black and a batman one.

As we are standing at the counter waiting for the balloons to be blown up Aubree returnes with a little batman porcelain figurine and a black batman cape.

"Do you think he will like it?" She askx holding both of the items up for us to see.

"Yes, of course!" I say as Megan grabs the balloons from the lady behind the counter.

Aubree pays for the gifts while Megan pays for the balloons.

"Thank you." We all say as we walk out of the store back to the limo.

The three of us struggle to get the balloons into the vehicle until the driver gets out and comes around to help us.

"Thanks." I say, climbing in next to the balloons.

When we arrive back at the hotel Niall and Evelyn are just getting back too.

"Hey guys, wait for us." I shout across the lot.

They both turn around and walk towards us.

The driver gets out and helps us get the balloons back out of the vehicle.

"Are those for Liam?" Niall says shocked as he looks at the bouquet of balloons.

"Yes they are, no go up before us and make sure he's asleep. Or at least not in the hallway." I say, shooing him off.

The four of us stand next to the elevators waiting on Niall to come back down and tell us the coast is clear.

Eveylns phone starts to ring and I realize that I haven't talked to my mom since I got here. I should probably call her tonight.

"Who is it?" Aubree asks trying to get a look and Evelyn's phone.

She doesn't answer Aubree, rather she holds her index finger up to Aubree and answers the phone.

"Hello?" She says into the microphone on the bottom of the phone. "Oh, okay. Thanks." She hangs the phone up and presses the button for the elevator. "It was Niall."

We all look at her in astonishment and confusion.

The bell rings for the elevator and we all get on. Megan presses the button labeled '32' and we start to move.

"He asked for it on the way back from the restaurant. He said 'in case of an emergency'. She says with her fingers making quotation marks in the air.

"I wanna know how that went." I say as we step off of the elevator. "Tell me when we get in the room." I say when I see Niall standing in the middle of the hallway. I start to wonder if maybe Harry is still awake, but I doubt it. My accusations are confirmed once Niall speaks.

"They are all asleep." He says, moving to the side for us to pass.

I walk up and set the balloons to my left of their door. Aubree sets her gifts in front of the weight on the ground and backs up as if checking to make sure everything looks alright.

"Now don't let any of them come out here until the morning, especially not Liam." Megan says in a serious put playful tone.

"Yes, your majesty." Niall says bowing before entering the room.

My own heart seems to stop, and I cant even begin to imagine how Megan feels right now.

*HARRY'S POV.*

I hear the door shut behind me and turn to see Niall making his way into the kitchen. Of course. It doesn't matter that he just ate less than half an hour ago.

"Are they back yet?" I ask from the couch.

"Yeah, they just got back." I hear Niall say as he opens the fridge and starts shuffling food around.

"Maybe I should go see if they want to do something tomorrow, we are off, and it is Liam's birthday." I say as I stand from the couch.

I really just want to see Ava, I wish she would have just let me go with them. All I did was come back here and watch football.

"Mate, it is 4:30 in the morning." He says gesturing to the clock. "I doubt any of them care what we are doing tomorrow. They are all probably passed out by now."

"You're right. See you in the morning." I say making my way over to my bedroom.

*AVA'S POV.*

I wake up to a dark curly haired boy singing Little Things into my ear. I smile, sigh, roll over and turn of my alarm on my phone.

I look at the time. 10:00

I finally got to sleep last night around 5:30 after listening to Evelyn's story about her and Niall's sort of date.

I drag myself out of bed and into the living room, I make my way to the kitchen and see something white moving on the floor out of the corner of my eye.

I freak out and spin around only to see a small folded piece of paper lying on the carpet just in front of the door. I realize that someone pushed the note under the door so I quickly open the door only to find no one in the hallway.

I bend down and open the note.

You're probably not up yet but we were wondering if you all would want to join us today. We will just be hanging out in our room for most of the day since its Liam's birthday and he doesn't want to go do anything. I think he is still recovering from his party last night. So feel free to just come on over once you're ready. Pyjamas are acceptable. (: Also Liam will just adore is balloons and gifts.

P.S. You looked very nice last night. Adore the dress.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking down at the creased paper I start to wonder who wrote it and which one of us it was directed at. Me and Aubree were the only ones wearing a dress last night, yet they could have meant dress as in what we were wearing.

Looking at the writing I try to figure out which one of the boys wrote it. It has to be either Louis or Harry.

I walk back in to the kitchen sticking the note into the pants pocket of my pjs.

I shuffle through the cabinets and the fridge for a couple minutes only to realize I am not really hungry.

I make my way over to the couch in the living room as the door clicks to Evelyn's room. She plops down on the couch next to me and turns the tv on.

"They boys asked if we wanted to come over and hang out in their room for the day." I say turning my body to face her.

"When?" She asks, still looking at the tv like this is a normal thing.

"Whenever we want. They said we can wear pajamas too. Did you know they spell pajamas p-y-j-a-m-a-s?" I say excitedly.

"No way! That's cool!" She says finally looking towards me. "When do you want to go?"

"Well we have to wait on Megan and Aubree to get up." I say. At this Evelyn gets up and runs into Aubrees room. Megan slept in Aubrees room last night so I am not surprised when I hear both of them start screaming. I have no doubt Evelyn woke them up by jumping on them. Her signature move.

I get up and walk to the bedroom. When I enter the room I see Evelyn laying sideways across both of them. She has the biggest grin on her face.

"Come on guys, get up, we gotta get ready!" I say, joining them on the bed.

"For what?" Aubree asks, out of breath from Evelyn laying on her chest.

"The boys asked us to come and hang out in their room today." Evelyn says. I didn't think her smile could get any bigger.

"What?!" Megan says, jumping out of the bed.

I realize that this is how all of us should be acting. The biggest boyband in the world, not to mention, the 5 most perfect human beings on the planet, asked us to spend time with them. In their room. In 'pyjamas'.

"Yeah, now get ready!" I say leaving the room to go get myself ready.

I jump in the shower and quickly was my hair. I decide to just wear some comfortable clothes as suggested.

I choose a pair of slightly over-sized black sweat pants and a white V-neck. I don't even bother with shoes since they are right across the hall.

I head to the bathroom for make-up and hair. I decide on a little make-up consisting of only cover up and mascara.

I scrunch my hair and head back to the living room, grabbing a light grey hoodie incase their room is cold.

When I get into the living room everyone looks to be waiting on me.

Megan is wearing what looks to be light pink pj shorts and a white top like mine.

Evelyn is wearing pale yellow sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

Aubree has on dark maroon leggings and a white t-shirt with some type of black design.

None of them have shoes on so I don't feel so weird about not wearing shoes.

I glance at the clock. 11:03.

"Are y'all ready?" I ask heading towards the door.

"Yeah." They all say and stand to make their way to the door.

We make our way across the hall and I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear a voice say from inside the room.

I twist the knob and hesitantly push the door open.

They are all sitting on the couch. Liam is sitting on the arm. He turns his head to look at the door.

"Hey girls." He says with a smile and all of the boys spin around.

I feel a little awkward like I am put on display. I almost ask where Zayn is but then I rememeber he is with Perrie back home.

Liam gets up off the arm of the couch.

"Thank you for the balloons, great addition to my room." He winks, walking towards us.

He walks up to Aubree and gives her a hug.

"Thanks for the gifts. I love them." He says into her hair, slightly above a whisper.

"Come in, sit down." Louis says looking back at the tv.

Fifa. Again. Really??

I walk around in the front of the couch and take a seat on the floor in front of Harry. Aubree and Evelyn take the love seat to the left of the couch and Megan sits on the floor next to me, in front of Louis. Liam takes his spot on the arm of the couch.

We all sit there for about an hour watching Niall and Louis play Fifa.

The boys talk on and off about tour stuff and I try to listen without getting caught.

I sit up straight and turn to each side to stretch my back. It hurts from sitting on the floor this long.

"You can sit back." I turn to look at Harry and he moves his legs apart. I slide back bumping my back against the couch.

Time flies by and before I know it we are all laughing at something I don't even remember.

I am turned sideways, crisscrossed between Harry's legs facing Megan and Louis. I have both of my arms draped over his legs and my chin rests just above his knee.

He has sat up and now hovers over me. One of his arms is on his leg behind me, subtly brushing my back. His necklaces hitting against my hair every so often when he talks.

Niall has taken Aubree's spot next to Evelyn on the love seat and Liam has replaced Niall next to Megan, who has taken Louis' seat.

Louis sits on the floor crisscrossed in front of Megan rubbing her feet as he talks. His eyes never leaving hers.

Aubree took Liam's spot on the arm of the couch and Liam has his arm around her back resting on her hip. She slightly leans into him and turns to put her feet in the couch between his legs.

Evelyn is laying on Nialls chest with her feet hanging over the arm as he plays with her hair making her giggle.

'This would be a perfect picture.' I think to myself.

I hear Louis tell another joke and I look up at Harry just in time to see him throw his head back and I hear a beautiful sound escape through his perfect pink lips.

'This is how I wish it really was.' I think and smile at Harry when he looks down at me.

He deepens his smile.

He deep emerald eyes lit with life and his dimple escaping from his sun kissed skin.

'Always'.


	18. Chapter 18

*AUBREE'S POV.*

 

I lightly feel Liam's fingers messing with the hem on my shirt as they brush across my left hip. I look to him to see he is absent mindedly do so while intently listening to Louis's story about one time that him and Zayn got locked in the dressing room 5 minutes before show time.

I run my hand over my arm for warmth; it's a little chilly in their room.

"Im going to go grab my sweater out of our room, I'll be right back." I say, getting off the arm of the couch.

Liam stands as I do and says "I'll go with you, heard his a million times and I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Okay."

I look to Louis who winks towards me as he continues his story.

Liam follows me to the door and across the hall into me and the girls room.

"I'll only be a second." I say, heading towards my bedroom door.

When I return Liam is sitting on the couch, his knee bent and his ankle resting on his thigh with his arm thrown over the back of the couch. He is staring at the wall and doesn't seem to notice when I re-enter the room.

"Okay, I'm ready." I say, trying not to look at him.

"Come sit down." He says, tearing his eyes from the wall to meet mine.

"Okay.." I say and slowly make my way to the couch.

I sit down on the edge of the couch facing him.

The silence is thick and heavy between us.

"So how do you like the weather here?" He asks after several minutes.

"Really? You're going to ask me about the weather? You cant ask me that in the other room?" I say, not meaning to sound harsh but I am a little confused.

"Okay. So do you like the room?" He asks, looking a bit nervous.

"And the room? Really?" I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

He sighs and looks from me to him pant leg, messing with the fabric.

"Im sor-" I start to speak but he cuts me off.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry; I was just trying to stall. I just wanted to talk to you, just us." He says his eyes finding mine once again.

"Well then talk, its just us." I say, gesturing to the empty room behind me.

"I don't know what to say." He states truthfully.

I move to sit fully on the couch, crisscrossed, facing him, my knees touching the side of him thigh.

He must see the confused look on my face.

"What?" He says, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't understand." I say truthfully.

"Don't understand what?" He says, looking back toward his pant leg.

"You are one fifth of the biggest boy band, and the cutest I might add, in the world. You talk to hundreds of people a day and all you can think to ask me about is the weather and my room?" I say, laughing slightly.

He moves his arm form the back of the couch to rest his hand on my thigh.

He leans forward and places him mouth next to my ear and I can feel my heart rate increase drastically.

"But you're different." He whispers into my ear and I can feel him smile.

He leans away from my ear, stopping only inches from my face.

His eyes sparkle as the dim light from the chandelier above reflects in his eyes.

He closes his eyes and leans forward, closer to me. I mimic his actions closing my eyes and leaning forward.

I feel a sudden shift on the couch and open my eyes to see Liam sitting him straight, his eyes concentrated on his hands.

"I shouldn't have done that. Im sorry." He says slowly lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"What?" I asks, genuinely confused, my heart still racing.

"I shouldn't have almost kissed you. Im sorry." This time he turns away from me, scooting to the edge of the couch.

"Why not?"

He looks down at his feet before he answers.

"I have a girlfriend."

Oh. Danielle. Wow. How could I have forgotten!

"Oh, yeah, I know." Are the only words I can seem to manage right now.

"We should probably get back, no doubt they are wondering if something happened." He says, standing form the couch and walking to the door.

I feel like saying 'something almost did' but I decide against it.

 

 

*AVA'S POV.*

 

Liam and Aubree return to the room, neither of them looking happy. If I didn't know any better I would say they both look.. sad?

"Well look who decided to come back!" Louis says at the sight of Liam and Aubree.

Neither say anything, they just head to their seats. Liam taking his seat next to Megan on the couch and Aubree on the floor between the couch and the love seat.

Something isn't right between the two of them, I will have to ask her about it later.

*

The rest of the night goes smoothly except for the occasional pained glances Liam gives Aubree when he knows she's not looking.

It is around 1 am when the boys finally kick us out of their room.

"We are leaving tonight, for Canada." Harry informs me as we walk towards the door.

His arm is around my back and his arm rests on my right hip. I should feel uncomfortable right now, but I don't.

"Really? That's great." I say, not wanting him to leave. I want to put him in a suit case and take him with me. "We have to leave the hotel tomorrow but we are going to stay with Megan until the 8th. Aubree wants to stay for her birthday on the 5th."

"Oh, is that so? I will have to remember that." A smirk playing on his lips.

When we reach the door, he opens it with his other hand and lightly pushed on my back telling me to go first.

I open the hotel room door and we all say our good byes and exchange hugs. Megan and Louis exchange phone numbers and then its just me and Harry in the hallway.

"This is weird." I say more to myself after both doors shut.

"What is?" Harry says, leaning back against the wall under the light.

The light casts shadows across his face making his features more predominate, and I swear for a second I lose my breath.

"This." I say, gesturing all around me.

"What about this?" He says, repeating my movements.

"You are you, and I am me and we are standing in front of each other right now talking. All eight of us were just chilling in that room," I say pointing to his hotel room door, "laughing and telling stories. We have only known each other for two days. And I am such a huge fan, and this just doesn't happen to girls like me." I say, tears threatening to break free as I remember all the time I spent dreaming of this day.  
Remembering how much I love this boy even though I just physically met him, and he doesn't even know.


	19. Chapter 19

I stand in the middle of the hallway, staring down at the carpet as I try to force back the tears.

I feel cold fingers under my chin and am forced to look up.

I let the fingers guide my head and meet a pair of bright green eyes piercing through the dimly light hallway.

Neither of us say anything as a single tears breaks free only to be caught by his thumb and quickly wiped away.

I suddenly feel his warm embrace. His arms wrap tightly around my shoulders and I slowly wrap my own around his torso. He strokes the back of my head trying to calm me down as I melt into him.

He whispers into my ear. "You're perfect, I promise."

I feel his pocket start to vibrate and he reaches down to retrieve his phone. He looks at the screen and shoves the phone back into his pocket putting his arm back around my shoulders.

"I've got to go." He says, sounding like hes a thousand miles away.

I just nod, forcing back the tears once again.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He whispers and kisses the top of my hair tightening his arms around me.

He lets go and turns to his room.

He glances back and I catch a glimpse of the pain in his eyes, making my own heart ache.

I stand there as the door opens and shuts until I am left alone in the hallway.

 

 

*

 

The next few days drag by.

The girls and I checked out of the hotel that following morning and headed to Megan's house where we will be staying for the next week or so.

Aubree tells us about what happened in the room with her and Liam.

Megan and Evelyn spend most of their time texting Louis and Niall.

Aubree spends her time in the pool, tanning or reading.

I spend my time in my room. On my bed. Staring at the ceiling.

 

 

*

 

 

I wake up to the cool fall air tumbling into the small room through the cracked window.

Today is Aubree's birthday. Evelyn, Megan and I have been planning today for the past week. It better go perfectly.

I get out of bed and throw my hair up into and hair tie.

I make my way out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen.

Evelyn and Megan are both already in the kitchen working on Aubree's cake.

"You're on birthday girl duty!" Evelyn says when she sees me enter the kitchen. "You have to make sure she doesn't come out here until we are finished!"

"Okay." I say, laughing at her silliness and head to Aubrees room.

When I open the door I don't see Aubree in her bed. I hear the faint sound of running water and turn to see the bathroom door cracked open and steam racing out.

I go back to the kitchen and inform Evelyn and Megan that she is in the shower.

Evelyn volunteers to take Aubree out shopping for the day while me and Megan decorate the house.

I walk back to the bathroom only to find that Aubree is no longer in there. I peak my head into the bedroom across the hall and see her standing in front of the mirror doing her make up.

"Hey, Happy Birthday." I say opening the door all the way and walking to sit on the bed.

"Thanks." She says, smiling and looking at me through the mirror.

"Evelyn wants to take you shopping for your birthday, is that okay?" I ask

"Of course!" She says, laughing.

"Okay, be ready in 30?" I ask, standing form the bed.

"Yeah." She says and I leave the room.

I head back to the kitchen and tell Evelyn she has 30 minutes. I take her stop next to Megan as she leaves to room to go get ready.

45 minutes later Evelyn and Aubree are walking out of the door and Megan and I start on the decorations.

When we are finished we stand at the door and look at the house.

There are streamers everywhere, balloons all over the floor, a huge 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' sign hanging from the ceiling, and presents wrapped and piled in the corner.

I head for the couch and fall face first into it, exhausted, Megan falling next to me.

Just as I get comfortable my phone starts to ring.

I pull it out of my back pocket and look at the number.

It is a number I don't recognize so I decline it and put it back in my pocket.

As soon as the phone stops ringing it starts ringing again, with the same number.

I decide to answer it this time.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Hey, Ava? I hear form the other end.

"Yeah? Whos this?" I ask.

"Its Liam."

I pause for a second.

"Howd you get my number?"

"Don't worry about that. I need something." He says. He sounds like hes out of breath.

"Okay? What is it?" I ask, slightly scared.

"What is Megans address? I want to send Aubree something for her birthday."

"9872 Prackson Rd, New York, NY." I say into the phone.

"Okay thanks." He says and the line goes dead.

"That was weird." I say to Megan.

"Who was it?"

"Liam."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted your address to send something to Aubree."

"Well that's cute."

"Yeah, but that was so weird. He sounded like he had just run a mile." I say and sit up on the couch.

I flip on the tv and see that Titanic is on. This should distract us until Evelyn and Aubree get back.

The move is almost over when I hear a knock on the door. They must have forgotten their key.

"I'll get it." I say, getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

I open the door and my jaw drops.

"Harry?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Hi." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I say, looking behind him to see the other four boys standing there smiling.

"We have a few days off before the next concert and Liam really needs to see Aubree." Harry says, turning to Liam and smiling.

"Well that's great, im sure the girls will be delighted to see you." I say opening the door further so they can come in.

"Megan is in the living room." I say to Louis "Straight through there." I say pointing to a doorway.

Louis makes his way into the living room followed by Niall, Zayn and Liam. I hear Megan scream and a cushioned thump. My only guess is that Megan tackled Louis onto the couch.

I turn to Harry who is standing by the door looking at the random figurines Megan has on a self, taking it upon himself to touch each one.

"So how long are you staying" I ask walking over to him.

"We leave tomorrow." He says, still looking at the figurines.

"So soon?"

"Yes, it look us a day to get here from Canada and our next show is in Washington." He says forcefully.

"Okay." Is all I can manage.

"Im sorry," He says turning to me. "Its just... you have to underst-"

"I know, you're busy, you cant help it, you have to go." I say turning around and walking to the living room.

"Ava." He says and I keep walking. He sighs and I can hear him start to run to catch me. I speed up my walk and make it into the living room before he can reach me.

I don't want to talk about this now.

Evelyn and Aubree show up soon after and Aubree is surprised by the decorations and the cake.

Me and Megan keep the boys hidden until just before cake and presents.

The look and Aubrees face when she sees the boys is priceless. It warms my heart and I cant help but smile.

She runs full speed into Liam, jumping into his arm.

He takes her face in his hands and presses his lips to hers. She leans into the kiss and that night at the hotel suddenly pops into my head.

Liam breaks the kiss and sets Aubree down.

"Aubree Fisher, will you be my girlfriend?" Liam says looking directly into Aubree's eyes.

My eyes widen and my heart bursts.

"I broke up with Danielle." Liam says when he sees the parent confusion in Aubrees features.

"Say something." He says, his smile fading.

Aubree leans forward extending onto her tippy toes and pecks his lips. "Yes!"

Liam picks her up and spins her around sitting her back down in almost the same exact spot.

"Do you wanna go grab something to eat?" He asks, looking around the room as if asking for permission form us.

"Of course!" She says and Evelyn, Megan and I all nod.

"Okay then lets go!" He says, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

Louis ends up asking Megan, and Niall asks Evelyn.

The four of them and Zayn all decide to go out to a pub for a little while. Both Harry and I decline.

I am the first to decline because I wanted to be alone but I'm not completely upset when Harry said no also.

We sit awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch as we watch a random movie on tv.

Harry gets up and makes popcorn sitting down right next to me when he returns.

"Want any?" He asks when he sit back down.

"No, im good, thank you." I say, pretending to be very interested in the movie.

Once I see him look back at the movie and look to him. The lights are off in the room so it takes my eyes a while to adjust.

He glances to me and my eyes shoot back to the television set. He moves his arm behind me until it rests on the couch behind me.

He scoots closer until his side touches mine and he rests his hand on my shoulder.

As the movie drags on I slowly slouch into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

 

 

When my eyes open I am in my bedroom. Alone.

I rush into the living room to find everyone piled on the couch. Everyone looks at me when I enter the room.

I rush to the kitchen and grab a glass of water and head back to my room.

I open the door and sit on the edge of the bed taking sips of the water. I set the water down and roll over to the middle of the bed.

I hear someone clear their throat.

I look to the door only to find Harry leaning against the door way.

When he sees me looking he makes his way to the bed, sitting on the edge closer to me.

I sit up.

"Can I help you? Do you need something?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"We are leaving soon." He says and I scoot closer.

His eyes have bags under them and he looks completely exhausted.

He scoots closer to me and cups my right cheek with his left hand moving his face closer to mine.

He rubs my cheek with him thumb as he looks into my eyes. I feel as if he is looking straight into my soul.

He leans in slowly and closes his eyes.

My heart skips a beat and comes back beating full blast. I am afraid he can hear it.

I close my eyes as he gets closer and I start to lean in.

His lips lightly brush over mine and he stops. I can feel his ragged breathing through his parted lips as the warm air passes through the tiny space between us onto mine.

He pulls away pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." He says and gets up from the bed.

"I will miss you." He says, glancing back as he exits the room.


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the day drags on. I mentally scold myself for not leaning in more, taking the first move, at least getting his number.

The days drag by and I try my hardest to have fun, to not bring everyone else down with me.

Before I know it, it is the 8th and Megan is driving us to the airport for our flight home. I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, with all of my best friends.

At least we all only have 4 months left. All four of us are finishing classes early so after winter break we are done with high school.

We arrive at the airport and we all get out. Megan helps us to get our bags out and up to baggage check. Once we put our bags on the conveyor to be put into the plane we all say our goodbyes and Megan leaves.

I sit in a chair, looking out the floor to ceiling windows that overlook the runway.

I sit alone while Aubree and Evelyn leave to grab a little food before we board.

When they arrive back the food smells amazing and I start to think I should have got something.

I hear our number over the loud speaker and we all get up and head towards the door. We again have first class seats, and Evelyn gets the window seat.

The flight back is long and I am unable to sleep.

Once we arrive back in Florida it is my turn to wake them up.

We all pile off of the plane and head for baggage claim.

I put on a huge smile when I see my parents standing outside by their car. I try to cover my sadness with exclamations while Evelyn and Aubree ignore my sudden change in mood.

"How was it?" My dad asks when we reach the car.

"It was great!" I say, acting as though the high still hasn't worn off.

My father grabs our luggage and shoves everything into the trunk of my mom's 2009, candy apple red Chevy impala. I start to think that all of this would have fit much better into my car.

Once everyone squeezes into the car Aubree, Evelyn and I go into full break down of the trip. Leaving out certain things about the boys.

The hour long drive home goes by quickly.

We drop off Evelyn and Aubree at their houses and I assure them I will see them at 7am tomorrow for school.

When I get home I head straight into my bedroom and jump on my bed.

I wake up to the sound of my favorite person singing into my ear.

 

You never loved the sound of your voice on tape,

 

You never want to know how much you weigh,

 

You still have to squeeze into your jeans,

 

But you're perfect to me.

 

 

I roll over and turn my alarm off. I get up and head for the shower, when I get out I run to my room to get dressed.

I do not feel like trying today so I throw on a pair of light wash jeans and a black hoodie.

I make my way to the kitchen and make breakfast.

When I finish eating it is already 6:50.

I run into my bedroom and quickly do my make-up and hair. Then I run into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I am done it is 6:58.

I grab my purse, keys and binder and head out the door.

I climb into my 2012 black Nissan rouge and start it up. I pull out of my driveway and head to Aubree's house.

I pick up Aubree and Evelyn and head for school.

The day goes by slower than usual but it is finally over and I get to go home.

Evelyn and Aubree decide to hang out at my house for a little while and end up playing Call of Duty on my Xbox.

The days go by, one after the other, the same routine.

Evelyn and Aubree spend their time texting Niall and Liam.

Aubree doesn't tell anyone about her and Liam. Not only would no one believe her, but no one has gotten any pictures of them together yet, so as far as everyone knows Liam is single and there are no pictures of Aubree anywhere.

Both of them prefer it that way.

Sometime during the week I get a text from Megan saying that Louis had finally asked her. The pain I feel is sharp but I am still happy for her.

Niall's birthday finally comes around and I tweet him 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIALLER! YOU ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! <3' and to my surprise he favorites it and follows me.

I scream like a little girl for 30 minutes.

Later that day Evelyn and Aubree come over.

Evelyn asks to use my laptop and I let her, not sure what she is using it for.

When I reenter the room I hear a familiar Irish accent.

"Niall!" I say, running to the computer.

"Hey Ava!" He says with just ask much enthusiasm.

"Happy Birthday!" I say and give the computer a hug.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let me get Megan in here." Evelyn says searching through her video contacts.

She finally finds Megan and she is just as happy as I was when she enters the chat.

Niall sets the computer on a shelf and aims it into the room; all the boys are sitting around on couches and chairs, except for one. Harry.

The video call lasts about 3 hours, until we all start to get tired.

I don't dare ask where Harry is, I don't want to know the answer.

Towards the end Perrie shows up and I can't help but internally awe at her and Zayn. They are so perfect together.

Evelyn and Aubree decide to just stay the night so we blow up the air mattresses.

The days continue to drag on.

At first it was day by day, and now it is week by week, just one big blur.

Liam and Aubree's one month comes and goes, then Louis and Megan's, then Niall asks Evelyn, then Liam and Aubree's two month comes and goes. All still just one big blur.

Even Thanksgiving was a blur. Aubree, Evelyn and I's family always have one huge Thanksgiving dinner and I don't even remember having one.

And still nothing from Harry.

I see pictures of him and others girls on Tumblr.

There is one girl that he is rumored to be dating. Tall, brunette, pretty, gorgeous actually and I wish I could be her.

I ask the other girls to ask the boys if this is true, if he is dating her, but none of them will tell me. They refuse. They say 'It's better not to know.'

Before I know it, it's Christmas morning. I run into the living, never having been more excited in my life.

My parents are sitting on the couch and the watch me open presents.

I slowly open the presents, each one hurting more and more.

Cups, blankets, pillows, posters, bracelets. Everything has his face on it.

I hold back the pain as I thank my parents for everything.

They even got me Love Actually.

I gather up everything and take it to my room. I push all the items under my bed and choke back the tears.

It's been 4 months, and nothing.

 

 

After Christmas, Me, Evelyn and Aubree all move our things up to New York. We have decided to move in with Megan so we could all be together.

We have a huge New Year's party and Niall, Liam, Zayn, Perrie and Louis all come.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Evelyn says as she answers the door.

They rush in the house and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Sorry, lots of paps out there." Liam says, brushing the snow off of his jacket.

"Where's Harry at?" Aubree's asks the exact question I was trying to avoid.

"Oh he's just hanging out with Je... uh.. um.. Yeah, he's just.." Niall says realizing I am in the room.

"He went home for Christmas." Louis says, as Niall looks to Louis with a thankful expression in his eyes.

Louis looks to me, his eyes pained and I have to look away.

I ask Megan to tell Louis to tell the rest of them to please not talk about Harry tonight. I want to have fun.

The night rushes by and I am sad when they have to go. It was great getting to know Perrie, she is such a sweet person. It was great having everyone here, well not everyone, but enough of them to make it worthwhile.

Everything moves forward and all four of us soon get jobs and I start looking into colleges for after I actually graduate.

It is now April and it has been 8 months since I have seen him.

I have slowly been letting go, realizing that he has a girlfriend, he is happy, he's not mine, he's not for me. Though I really wish he was.

I begged the girls not to speak of him, and try to limit what they say about any of the boys around me.

It's been hard but it is getting better. So much better.

It is a nice, sunny afternoon and I have the floor to ceiling windows pushed open and I lay just inside the house on a lawn chair, reading.

I am the only one in the house right now because everyone else it at work. We have set up our schedule that way at least one person is at the house at all times.

I think I hear a car door outside but I disregard it since it could be the neighbors.

Seconds later I hear a knock on the front door.

Not remembering that I am in a bathing suit I jump up and head for the door.

I open the door and my knees go weak, my heart stops and I swear I stop breaking; I am forced to bite my cheek to keep in the tears now brimming my eyes. I am unable to speak.

"Hi."


	21. Chapter 21

I stand at the door in disbelief. 8 months. 8 fucking months. He didn’t even have the decency to call or text or anything and now he wants to just show up at my door. I don’t think so.

I slam the door shut turning and leaning my back against the cold wood.

There is another knock and then a muffled voice. “Come on Ava, open the door.” He sounds so calm, so collected.

I turn around and open the door again.

“Well, look who decided to show up.” I say, leaving any emotion out of my response. All I want to do his grab him and kiss him and thank him for coming back finally but I know that I cant.

“Av-”

“No, do not ‘Ava’ me. You almost kiss me, tell me you will miss me and then don’t come back around for 8 months!? Why are you here.!?” I am really upset and I am almost screaming at him. I can feel the lump in my throat growing but I cant let him see it. Not now.

“Im sorry, you don’t unders-” He says, pain obvious in his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, I don’t understand.” I say, harshly and turn around walking back into the house. He follows me.

“You don’t though. I haven’t had any time, at all. I would have been here if I could have been.” He says and grabs my wrist lightly turning me to face him. He looks straight into my eyes. “I promise.”

I have to look away before to tears start to fall. I cant let him off this easy, although I want to so bad.

“You sure had plenty of time to hang out with your girlfriend.” I say it so low that im not even sure he heard me.

“Ava.” He says soothingly as he grips my chin and forces me to look at him. “Is that what this is about? You think I have a girlfriend?” He voice is so low and calm, I don’t understand.

I try to look away but he is stronger than me.

“No.” I lie.

He sighs. “You just don’t und-”

“Don’t you dare say that I don’t understand!” I yell squirming from his grib.

“You don’t though Ava.” He says following after me.

I hurry down the hall not sure of where to go. I need to be alone right now.

I hear his footsteps behind me and he is mumbling words I cant understand.

I walk into my bedroom.

I hear him stop walking but I keep going.

“She’s not my girlfriend Ava.” He says and I stop. I can hear his faint footsteps behind me and his body becomes warm against my skin.

I can feel his breath hot against my ear.

“She’s my sister friend. She needed to get back at her ex and we needed the publicity.” He says sounding almost ashamed.

“But you still could have come.” I say, turning around and backing away.

“I know.” He sighs and looks to his feet.

“But we aren’t ‘together’ anymore.” He says making air quotations with his fingers while he says the word ‘together’.

Oh.

 

“Oh, of course not! How convenient! That’s why you are here. Your management sent you here didn’t they? More publicity, yeah? It’s different because im a fan. Right?” I say, getting closer to him, almost in his face.

He stays quiet.

“And don’t you dare even say ‘I don’t understand’ again. If anything you don’t understand. You don’t know what I went through. After those two days, I was done. I was set. Set on you. But no, you want to play with my emotions and almost kiss me and then leave! You didn’t really want to kiss me, or else you would have!” By this time I am screaming in his face. He just looks back at me, his eyes heavy and sad.

“I spent day after day doing nothing but thinking about you! I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling thinking of different scenarios and the different things you might say. And how great they would sound in your accent. Yours is like none others. And then I did things any fan would do. I went on Tumblr and Twitter and that’s when I saw it. You and her. Holding hands, kissing, everything! Only this time it hurt so much more! It always hurt before, to see you with other girls, before I even knew you. But once I actually met you and got to know you more, it almost killed me. Know what she had, and what I didn’t. You really don’t understand. You don’t feel this way about me. And you never will, im just another fan.” By now the tears are streaming down my face. His eyes still haven’t left mine. The pain more apparent now.

“Im here aren’t I?” He says moving closer.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” I continue. “Management sent you here, I just know it. There is no way that you, I mean, look at me,” I say gesturing toward myself. “Im not something someone wants. Especially not someone like you. You are perfect, more than perfect. Nobody can compare to you. Whenever I see you I just want to be with you, I want to be next to you holding your hand, I want to be there. I want to be the one comforting you before a show, the one you take your anger out on. Screaming at me at the top of your lungs for something I didn’t even do. Just to know I am actually there, just to know it is real. Just so I know I mean something to you. I want to be the one to take care of you when you are sick. I want to be the one to bring you home from a bar late and night after you have gotten so drunk you cant even walk. I want to have dinner with your family. I want to be part of that family. I want to be the one and only for you. I want to love you, and I want you to love me. But im just some, no goo-”

I am cut off my something over my mouth. At first I think it is his hand, trying to get me to shut up. I tense up and then realize it is his lips. He is really kissing me. I soften a little and melt into him. His lips are the perfect combination of soft and rough.

I move my lips with his as he pulls my body closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pulls back and leans to my ear.

“You’re perfect, I promise.” He whispers into my ear and then pecks my lips once more.


	22. Chapter 22

I stand in front of him, unable to make words much less a sentence.

My biggest dream just came true.

I kissed Harold Edward Styles, not Harry Styles from One Direction, not Harry Styles the womanizer. No. Nothing like that. It was just him and me, us.

I hear a chuckle in my ear though is sounds thousands of miles away.

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sedate you.” Harry chuckles.

All I can manage is a smile, which of course only makes him laugh more.

And then suddenly, just like someone turned off a switch, his face is serious.

“Did you mean all of those things you said?” He asks, looking into my eyes.

“Yes.” Is all I can manage.

“But you don’t even know me?” He says concern apparent on his face.

“I know enough to know you are special to me.”

By now the whole mood has changed. The air feels heavy and I feel as though I am standing on a stand in front of thousands of people.

Confusion shows in his eyes.

“I know that I don’t know much about you, I only know what management wants me to know. But I know enough to know that whatever else is there, no matter how bad it may be, you are worth it.” I assure him and the confusion changes into an expression I can’t quite read.

He still doesn’t say anything and I’m starting to get worried. What if he doesn’t want this. He probably doesn’t. He probably just kissed me because he felt like he had to.

“I’m just another fan, right? It’s okay, I understand. I know you hear this five thousand times a day, every day. I’m sorry.” I say. I push past him and start to walk out of the room. “But they don’t love you like I do.” I say under my breath as I walk out. Once I get halfway down the hallway and I see he is not following me I let the tears start to fall.

I lean my back against the wall and slide down to the floor, pulling my legs to my chest and hiding my face in my knees.

I hear the front door click and squeak open.

“Ava? Av are you home?” I hear Megan call from the front door. I push my face down further into my knees to try and hide.

I hear two pairs of footsteps and then four and then five and then finally I hear seven sets of footsteps. They stop at the beginning of the hallway.

“Y’all can have a seat in the living room, I’m going to try and find Ava.” I hear Megan say.

“Okay, don’t keep me waiting.” Louis. The boys. Crap.

They can’t see me like this. No one can see me like this. But I can’t move, I am frozen as the tears rush down my cheeks.

I hear footsteps starting down the hallway. Right now I wish I was invisible.

“Ava? I know you’re here. Where are y- Ava!” The footsteps increase in speed, she must have seen me.

“Ava! What is wrong? Hey, look at me.” I feel cold fingers under my chin lifting my head up.

My eyes meet hers.

“Oh my gosh Av, what happened? Why are you crying? Talk to me!” She sits down next to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I immediately shove my face into her shoulder and start to cry harder.

This shouldn’t be happening. I shouldn’t be crying. Not over him. Like he said I don’t even know him.

Megan starts to rub my back, soothing me. It kind of works until I hear my bedroom door shut and footsteps coming from that end of the hallway.

I force my face further into Megan’s shoulder trying to hide, trying to seem smaller in hopes he won’t notice.

The footsteps stop and I hear his deep voice, almost lower than a whisper.

“I’ve got this.” He says. At this Megan slowly slips away and she is replaced by a bigger body and three times warmer.

I nudge my face into his shoulder, more worried about him seeing my face.

He wraps one arm around my lower back and uses the other to card his fingers through my hair.

We stay like this for what feels like an hour. I just breathe in his scent and enjoy the safe feeling that I get when he has his arms wrapped around me.

He suddenly breaks the silence by whispering in my ear. “I didn’t mean to ignore you, I just didn’t know what to say. I’ve never had anyone say that to me, confess so much to me and me be able to tell, by the look in their eyes, that they really mean it. It scares me.”

“Why does it scare you?” I say, leaving the comfort of his shoulder and looking towards his face.

“I’ve- I- You-” He stutters and moves his hands around searching for the right words.

I make the brave move to silence him as he had me.

When I pull away he starts to speak again.

“I’ve never felt this way, and it scares me. Not only my feelings scare me, but how much blind faith you have in me. I’m not perfect you know.”

“You are though.” I say, not knowing what else to reply.

“I’m not though, that also scares me. You don’t half of it.” Pain flickers in his eyes.

“You’re perfectly imperfect and your prefect to me.” I say and watch as he fights back a smile.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He states, his expression unreadable.

“Too late for that.” I say looking down at my hands.

When he doesn’t say anything I decide to speak again.

“I want to know the other part of you. I want to know what you are really like. I want to know that half of it, no matter what is there.” I turn my head to meet his eyes.

He starts to say something but is distracted by the loud roar of laughter that comes from the living room.

He turns back to me. “We should probably get in there.” He stands and then grabs my hand to pull me up.

He keeps ahold of my hand and walks toward the living room. He walks me to the portion of the sectional not covered in bodies and sits down, pulling me close. He lets go of my hand and places his hand on my lower thigh. I can feel the warmth of his hand on my bare skin. It is only then that I realize I am still in only a bathing suit.

I jump up from the couch. My action startles Harry as he too jumps a little and everyone looks at me.

“Sorry, be right back.” I say walking back down the hallway to my bedroom.

I turn the knob on the door and suddenly feel a warm body behind me. I turn to see Harry. So now he wants to follow me like a puppy dog? Fine with me except for I need to change.

“Hey, there’s a piece of paper in there, on the bed, can you not look at it until tonight, after I leave?” He says, and I can tell by the look in his eyes he is nervous.

Well looks like I’m not going to see him for another 8 months if he plans on leaving tonight.

“Okay.” I say opening the door, walking in the room and shutting the door behind me.

I throw on an old pair of dark grey sweat pants and a pale yellow t-shirt.

When I get into the bathroom I almost scream at the sight.

Make up is smeared all over my cheeks and my cheeks are pale and my hair is frizzy and sticking out in all different directions.

I rush to wipe the make off my face and put on a little more cover up and mascara. I brush my hair out and it only gets frizzier so I just decide to throw it up into a messy bun.

When I return Aubree has come home from work and she is sitting on Liam’s lap. Evelyn and Niall share the love seat again and Megan sits next to Louis. Zayn sits with Perrie and they are too busy kissing and flirting to be part of the conversation.

I don’t see Harry and I start to panic. Did he leave already? I stand still in the opening to the living room not sure what to do?

“Are you just going to stand there the whole time?” I hear Harry say into my ear before he places his hands on my arms and kisses my neck. He runs one hand down my arm and grabs ahold on my hand. “Come on.” He says pulling me back to the couch and I smile to myself.

The rest of the afternoon ways pretty nice. We all ended up going swimming. Perrie had to pull Zayn into the shallow end and even then he was afraid Liam was going to jump on him.

Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam all played chicken and then Megan, Louis, Evelyn and Niall played. Megan on Louis’ shoulders and Evelyn on Niall’s.

Harry then forced me to play with him Aubree and Liam.

Of course Aubree and Liam won and then celebrated with what Liam called a ‘Celebratory snog’ which forced the rest of us to plug our eyes and our eyes.

About two hours in the pool and I realized I forgot to put on sunscreen. When I got out I immediately felt like I was on fire my skin was so hot and burnt.

Me, Aubree, Megan and Evelyn joined Perrie on the lawn chairs along the house next to the pool. The next feel hours were spent watching the boys act silly and being boys.

The sun is setting and it is about 7 when Niall screams “I’m hungry!” Flailing his arms around splashing everyone.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go make some food.” Megan says getting up from the chair.

“We can help.” Perrie said looking to the rest of us girls and getting up from her chair.

We all get up and follow Megan into the kitchen.

The meal she decides to make will surly feed all of us and maybe half of Niall.

We make stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, gravy, and a desert that looks a lot like apple pie.

When the food is done I head to the pool and inform the boys that dinner is ready. They all pile out of the pool like animals and dart inside.

I decide to move the food to the outdoor table since all of them are still soaked and dripping water all of the clean hardwood.

The food is amazing and there is none left once everyone is done.

Megan then brings out the pie, and a cake.

And again there is none left.

The boys make their way to the couch since their bottoms are dry now. Liam sees that Toy Story is on and begs to watch it.

We all watch the movie and then the boys decide to go back to the hotel. Megan tries multiple times to get them to stay but the refuse and say they will be back first thing tomorrow.

Everyone says their goodbyes and gives their hugs. When I get to Harry he pecks my cheek. “See you tomorrow.” He smiles and walks to the car.

Walking back to my bedroom I get excited remembering the paper on my bed.

I run to my room and lock the door behind me. I jump into bed an get comfortable, grabbing the letting and opening.

 

 

Dear Ava,

 

I know that I should be saying all of this to you in person but, when I am around you I just can’t seem to find the words. What you said earlier it really go to me. It scares me. I am scared by my own feelings, feelings I have never felt before and I don’t know what they mean. I know that you feel like I lead you on, when really, the truth is that I couldn’t get up the courage to come back. The way you look at me every time I say goodbye makes it so hard for me to walk away from you. I was trying to save myself the hurt and in the process I only hurt you. That’s why I didn’t come back. I couldn’t bear the feeling that I would have to leave you time and time again and see that same look every time, the look that just breaks down my walls, every wall I have ever put up. It makes me just want to tie myself to you so that I never have to leave. These are all new feelings to me and I don’t know what to make of it. Those eight months I didn’t see you, it was hell. I kept telling myself it would get better, that I was just over exaggerating. I felt that there was no way I could feel this strongly about one person that I had only just met. I didn’t believe it. Those eight months, every night, I would think of you and kiss my pillow before I went to sleep. I would dream about you and what it would be like if you were here with me. Only to wake up and be alone. When you finish this I want you to go to the front door, open it and look to the mat. 

 

Love waits for one thing, the right time. I hope that ours will soon come.

 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

 

Always, Harry.

 

 

I fold the paper back up, my cheeks hurt from smiling.

I walk through the house to the front door. Doing as I told I open the front door and look to the mat. There lies a bouquet of flowers. I pick it up. There are eleven pink roses and one red rose. I feel the petals of each rose and when I get to the red rose I realize that the petals feel different. I stick my nose to the rose. And it smells…. Like.. Harry?

It is then that I realize the red rose is a fake one and Harry seems to have sprayed that rose with his cologne. I read the card attached to the roses.

 

Here I give you 12 roses, each being an infinite number of things about you that make my heart pound. Here I give you 12 roses, I promise to be here for you until the last one passes.

 

Always, Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

I wake up to the familiar sound of a brown curly haired boy singing in my ear.

 

I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape,

 

You never want to kn-

 

I turn my alarm off and roll back over in bed.

 

Know how much to weigh,

 

You still have to squeeze into your jeans,

 

But you’re perfect to me,

 

I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth,

 

But if it do, its you, oh its you they add up to

 

At first I thought that I had forgotten to turn my alarm off and I was too lazy to turn back over and turn it off again but, I didn’t record those last two lines.

I jump up and look to the door.

There stands a tall, tan, curly haired boy in black jeans, an orange tank top and no shoes.

“Good morning.” He says, smiling once he seems me looking at him.

He is leaning against the door frame looking just as perfect as always.

“Nice tune you’ve got there.” He says smirking as he stands up straight.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I uh, just really like that, um, song.” I say smiling awkwardly.

“So I noticed.” He smiles again.

That smile.

“How’d you get in here?” I ask.

Why wasn’t that the first thing I asked?

“Evelyn let us in, we’re all here, we got here about an hour ago.”

“How long have you been standing there?” I ask, hesitantly, nodding my head towards the door where he is standing now.

“Oh, the whole time, you talk a lot in your sleep. I think you failed to mention to me that you loved me, eh?” He says with a smirk.

“What?! I mean what? I don’t talk in my sleep. I mean.”

“Im kidding Ava,” He says laughing “Ive only been standing here for about 5 minutes.”

“Oh.” I say and relax back into the bed.

I remember that I have work today at 10. I look at the clock. 8:07.

“Um, well, I have to, uh, get ready for work. So, uh.”

“You want me to leave?” He says, laughing again.

“Well, I kind of have to shower and change, so, yeah.” I say smiling so I don’t seem so rude.

“Kicking me out so soon. I see.” He says and puts on his most believable hurt face.

I crawl out of bed and walk to him.

“Okay, come on, out.” I say shooing him out of the door way.

“You cant get rid of me that easily.” He shouts down the hallway. “Oh, and I like the turtles by the way.”

I look down and realize I am wearing turtle pajama bottoms. Great.

 

 

 

*MEGAN’S POV.*

 

 

I stand in the kitchen leaning against the counter drinking a glass of water. I can hear the boys in the living room with Aubree and Evelyn. Zayn and Perrie didn’t come today; Louis said they wanted to stay in today.

I see Harry walk down the hallway and into the living room.

Im really not in the mood to engage in any type of interaction with anyone but I feel like I should at least go in there.

As soon as I enter the room Louis jumps up and pulls me to his lap.

“Where were you babe?” He says into my ear as I lean back against his chest.

“Just getting some water.” I say and turn back to everyone else.

They are all in conversation with one another, laughing and joking around about everything.

“Hey we should go shopping today.” Liam suggests.

“Yes!” Aubree says jumping up and down on the couch.

Liam looks to Harry who has Niall in a head lock.

“Sure.” They both say while Harry continues to torture Niall.

“I don’t care.” Evelyn says when Liam and Aubree look at her.

“I’ll go.” Louis shouts from behind me.

“I’ll just stay here.” I say getting up from Louis’ lap.

He pulls me back down.

“You don’t want to go?” He asks.

“No, I don’t feel good, but you go.”

“Are you sure?” He says. I love how caring he is.

“Yeah, im sure, you can just text me.” I say turning to him and smiling before I give him quick peck on the lips.

“Okay then, lets go.” Liam says getting up from the couch.

Everyone gets up and follows him to the door.

I stand at the door and watch as they get into the cars.

Louis and Harry get into Harry’s Car and Aubree, Evelyn, Liam and Niall get into Evelyn’s car. I wave bye to them as they pull out of the drive way.

I head back to the kitchen and find Ava grabbing a snack bar from the cabinet and a bottle of water.

“I’ve got work today until six.” She says grabbing her jacket from the hooks.

“Okay, well everybody went shopping so im not sure when they will be back. I might go to the store later and grab a few things for dinner. Do you need anything?”

“No, I think im good, ill call you if I think of anything though.” She says walking out the front door.

“Okay, bye, see you later.” I say and wave to her from the kitchen.

As soon as the door shuts I feel it.

I walk to a drawer in the kitchen and grab the box cutter. I open the box cutter and take out one of the extra blades. I put the cutter back into the drawer and stare at the blade in my hand.

I sink down to the floor and put my back against the cabinets.

I bring the blade in between my thumb and pointer finger. I roll up my sweat pants up until they are high up on my thigh. I lightly lay the blade across my skin, the cool metal feeling nice against my burning skin.

The tears start to fall as I press the blade in deeper to my skin. I never felt the need to actually move the blade one way or another, to actually make a full cut. The feeling of the cool, sharp, pointed metal digging into my skin in usually enough but not today.

I don’t know why I feel the need to do this; I feel this is the only thing that makes the pain go away. Nothing else. No one else knows that I do this.

Loosing someone that close to me really took a toll. The girls know about her, my grandmother, one of the most important people in my life. She means a lot to me and now I cant even let her know. A role model, someone I looked up to, and still do. When im having a conversation I will sometimes just stop and think ‘What would she have said’. She is always on my mind and I cant have her here. That’s what hurts the most.

I am ripped from my own thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

I look down to my leg and realize that I had done more damage than I thought, but it didn’t hurt as much anymore.

I saw the blood running down around my leg and I opened my legs to see blood pooled on the white tile floor. I tried to reach a paper towel but it hurt too much.

“Meg? Megan? Are you in here?” Louis. No. Of all people not him.

I feel the hot tears dragging down my face and I wipe them away with my sleeve.

I hear his footsteps get louder and suddenly his shoes hit the tile.

He rounds the corner in the kitchen and stops when he sees me.

I am sitting on the floor with tear stained cheeks, a razor blade in my hand and blood running down my leg. I know how this looks.

His eyes go wide and he races to me dropping to the floor next to me. I cringe when I hear his knees hit the tile floor at full speed.

“Megan?! What happened?! Are you okay?! Whats going on?” He says panicked. He grabs my face and forces me to look at him.

“Megan! Look at me! What happened?!”

The tears come faster now and my hands drop to the floor.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. His warmth feels good against my already burning skin. I put my head into his chest and I listen to his heartbeat.

“Babe, look at me, what happened?” He says pulling away from me and looking into my eyes.

Still sobbing I look away. “I couldn’t do it anymore Lou, I just couldn’t. Im sorry.”

He pulls me back to his chest and I relax a little.

He reaches to my side and pulls the blade out of my hand, setting it on the counter above us.

He slowly runs his fingers over the cuts on my upper thigh and I jump as he touches each one. It burns from the salt on his skin but I let him continue because it feels so good. Almost better than the blade itself.

He moves to his feet without saying a word and grabs a blue wash cloth and wets it in the sink. He drops back to his knees next to me and sets the cold towel on the cuts.

He slowly rubs the blood off of my leg and cleans each cut carefully. He looks up into my eyes and his expression is pained.

“You don’t have to tell me why you did this, but you do have to promise me that you will never do it again. Ever!” he says, the pain in his eyes growing with every word.

I am silent for a while, because I don’t want to give this up, it is my only release.

“Fine.” I finally say under my breath and he looks back up to meet my eyes.

“You promise?” He says, some of the pain leaving his eyes.

“Yes.” I say and he presses his lips to mine.

This kiss is different, its needy.

He moves his hands from my leg to my cheeks. I lean into the kiss following his lead.

I feel warmth hit my cheeks and at first I think I am crying again. I pull away and look at him. His eyes are now a bright blue and rimmed in red. I watch as a single tear streams down his perfect features and I kiss it away right before it falls.

“I my heart stopped when I saw you. Sitting here, like this. I didn’t know what to do. I immediately thought of the worst case scenario, if I ever lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you Megan. You mean so much to me, the world. I would do anything to keep you here, with me, all of the time. In loosing you, I would lose myself.” He presses his lips to mine again and my heart aches when he pulls away.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis moves to his feet and puts out his hand for me to grab. He helps me up from  
the floor and carries me to the living room couch.

 

"I'll be right back, please don't move." He says, kissing my forehead, desperation apparent in his voice. He disappears down the hallway and returns less than five minutes later.

 

"Come on." He says picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bathroom down the hall.

 

He pushes open the bathroom door with his foot and sits me down on the toilet seat lid. I immediately miss him as me moves away from me.

 

He reaches across the bathtub and turns the water off. I can't decide if it is the room that smells amazing or him.

 

"I thought you might like a nice warm bath to calm your nerves." He says slightly smiling while trying to judge my reaction.

 

"Thank you. How did I ever get so lucky?" I say kissing his lips.

 

Louis and I have been dating for 8 months now, or at least it will be in 3 days.

 

Though we have been dating for that long we still have never seen each other completely naked. Yes we sleep in the same bed when he stays, yes we change in the same room.

 

It's just never happened.

 

I stand from where I am seated and proceed to remove my shirt.

 

"I'll be right back." Louis says and exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

I remove the remainder of my clothes and slip into the warm water. The water feels good over my body and my muscles relax and I lay back.

 

I hear the door click and look to see Louis holding a clear glass of water.

 

"I brought you some water." He says setting the glass down on the edge of the tub. He leans down and kissed my forehead.

 

"I'll be in the living room, just call if you need me." He says standing up straight and turning for the door.

I grab his hand before he walks away. He turns his head to look at me, his expression questioning.

 

"Stay?" I ask, and his smile lights up his face.

 

"Of course." He says and starts to sit down on the floor.

 

"No," I say pulling on his hand, "In here." His smile becomes brighter.

 

I watch as he undresses and stands before me outside of the tub. He motions for me to scoot up and slips into the water behind me.

 

I suddenly become very aware that we are both naked as the bare skin of my back connects with his chest. I lay my head back against his shoulder as he reaches for a wash cloth.

 

He dips the cloth into the water and runs it over the fresh cuts on my leg. He then continues to run the cloth over the rest of my body.

 

I can feel his heart pounding in his chest against my back. Once he finishes I curl up to his chest and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

 

We stay like this for a while until he finally breaks the silence.

 

"I love you Megan."

 

I lift my head to look at him only to find him already looking at me.

 

I just look at him for a few seconds not sure of what to say.

 

"Come on," he says moving me off of him, "you need to rest."

 

I still don't know what to say as he helps me put of the bathtub and hands me a towel.

 

I don't let him notice that I see him trying not to watch me as I wrap the towel and around my body.

 

I follow Louis down the hallway to my bedroom. He has only stayed in here two times yet he makes himself at home likes he's lived here his whole life; just another I love about him.

 

Do I love him?

 

When he enters the room he makes his way to his suitcase lying across one of the chairs in my room. I make my way to the bed as he digs through his clothes.

 

I watch him and he chooses a couple different shirts and pairs of pants.

 

I silently stand from the bed and walk up behind him. His towel is draped low on his hips, almost to the point of falling off. I snake my arms around his waist and stand on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

 

"I love you too Louis." I say and feel him turn his head.

 

He detaches my arms from him and turns around to face me.

 

He cups his hands around my cheeks and places his lips onto mine. Our lips move in sync as the temperature in the room rises.

 

He pulls away and I only long for his lips to be on mine again. I reach for him and he pulls away further.

 

"Megan." He says, his voice sounding pained.

 

"Louis." I plead and reach for him again.

 

He leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath.

 

"I don't want to take this too far." He says looking into my eyes.

 

"You won't." I reassure him and grip at his waist just above the towel.

 

"Are you sure?" He asks hesitation apparent in his voice.

 

"I'm sure." I say smiling and reattach our lips.

 

The want I feel for him right now is undeniable.

 

I move my hands from his waist and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and arching my back, pushing myself against him.

 

He moves his arms around my waist pulling my waist against him further; loosening the towel around my body.

 

Our tongues dance together as he starts to roll his hips against mine.

 

I force myself to hold back my moans as he continues with more force.

 

"Louis are you in there?" I hear followed by a knock on the door.

 

"Ignore it." Louis whispers, walking me backwards towards the bed.

 

I choose to ignore it, this is so much more important right now.

 

There is another knock. "Megan?"

 

Louis continues until the back of my knees hit the bed. My towel slips down my body as I fall back onto the bed.

 

He straddles one of my legs and I can feel him pressing against me and he leans down to reattach our lips.

 

"Louis, I know you're in there."

 

Louis breaks the kiss and sighs heavily.

 

I sit up quickly and fix my hair and towel when I realize he is walking towards the door.

 

He opens the door to reveal a frustrated Harry.

 

"Finally." Harry says throwing his hands up into the air. "I didn't know if you were staying or not and I waited for like half an hour."

 

I didn’t even think about harry being here, but I guess someone had to have brought Louis back.

 

Harry leans against the doorframe with his right shoulder just enough to the right of Louis to see past him into the room.

 

"Oh," Harry says looking from me to Louis and then back to me again. "I didn't know, I swear, sorry mate."

 

I feel highly embarrassed that Harry knows what me and Louis were about to do before he knocked on the door.

 

I know that Harry is no saint and he knows Louis isn't either but I still have the right to be embarrassed.

 

Louis looks to Harry and slightly shakes his head while looking towards the floor.

 

"It's okay mate." Louis says sighing as he runs the back of his hand along his mouth.

 

"So should I go, or should I wait on you?” Harry asks looking towards me and then down at the floor.

 

“I think I’ll stay here.” Louis says turning to look at me and smiling.

 

“Suit yourself; we should all be back around 8.” Harry says turning to walk down the hallway.

 

“I’ll have some dinner ready for y’all.” I say as he disappears from the doorway.

 

“You better!” Harry shouts from down the hallway and I have the sudden urge to throw something at him.

 

Louis turns to me shutting the door.

 

“Now where were we.” He says when he makes his way to me on the bed.

 

“Maybe we could just watch a movie…?” I ask. The mood is gone and I feel that everything wouldn’t be perfect now.

 

“Of course love.” Louis says smiling and I am happy that he doesn’t seem upset that I just turned him down.

 

My eyes travel to his pants and I realize just how turned on he is.

 

“Or we could..” I trail off, nodding my head towards the bed that we are both now seated on.

 

“No, its fine.” He says smiling again. “I will just be right back, get yourself comfortable and find a film.” He says and proceeds to kiss my lips followed by a peck on my forehead.

 

He disappears from the room and I crawl to the top of the bed and grab the remote.

 

I search through the movies until I find a Pirates of the Caribbean and hit play.

 

I have enough time to watch two movies and still have time to cook and clean the house before everyone gets back.

 

When Louis returns he slides under the covers next to me and I shift my body to lay my head on his chest.

 

 

  
When I wake up I stretch my arm out in search for Louis. When I don’t feel him in the bed I sit up and look at the clock.

 

7:53 pm.

 

Shit! I was supposed to make dinner and clean the house before 8!

 

I jump up and run to the door. I see a two towels hanging over the desk chair in the corner of my room. It is then that I notice I am wearing pink shorts and a white t-shirt.

 

I don’t remember getting dressed. I wonder if Louis dressed me….

 

I open the door and run down the hallway. I stop at the end of the hallway when I see Louis standing in the kitchen with his back to me.

 

I hear he humming as he stirs the pot in front of him. I soon make out the song to be Everything by Michael Bublé.

 

I start to hum along with him and I make my way over to the kitchen.

 

When I get to him I wrap my arms around his waist and sing the next line in the song.

 

“It’s you. It’s you.”

 

He turns around to face me and continues with the following lines.

 

“You make me sing. You’re every line. You’re every word. You’re everything.” He says and cups my cheeks as he kisses me.


	25. Chapter 25

*AVA'S POV*

 

I pull into the driveway and spot Evelyn's and Harry's car parked closer to the house.

I guess that means they are all home from wherever it was they went earlier.

I put the car in park and grab my phone from the passenger’s seat to text Evelyn.

-Hey, just got home. Wanna help me with the groceries?-

I slide the phone into my purse and open the car door.

As I get out of the car the front door of the house opens.

Harry, Niall and Liam appear in the doorway.

Evelyn must have sent them to get the groceries.

The three of them make their way to the car and I make my way to the back of the car and open the trunk.

"Hey." I say as the come closer to the car.

"Hey." Niall and Liam mumble together as the grab a few bags from the trunk.

Harry walks towards me.

"Hi." He says, wrapping me in a one armed hug and placing a kiss on my cheek.

I feel my cheeks turn a deep shade of red once he turns away.

The boys make it a quest to only make one trip, each of them carrying around 8 bags. At least I didn't have to carry any.

"You can put them over here." I say to the three boys once we get into the kitchen.

They toss the bags onto the counter and Niall immediately starts to look through them.

"What'd you get?" He asks excitedly.

"We just ate Niall!" Liam says as he makes his way back to the living room.

Harry leaves the room and I eventually hear the front door open and close.

My immediate thoughts are that he is leaving again.

Those thoughts slip away when I hear the door open and close again and he reappears next to me in the kitchen with a stack of mail in his hands.

I shoo Niall off and continue to unpack the bags onto the counter. Harry stands next to me shuffling through the envelopes in his hands.

He really shouldn't be going through our mail but as long as he doesn't open any of mine I don't really mind.

He eventually sets the stack of folded paper on the corner of the counter and begins to help me unpack.

I faintly hear everyone in the living room laughing about something and choose to ignore it.

Harry and I silently finish digging everything out of the bags and begin to put the items away.

Harry seems to know where everything goes but I don't put any further thought into it.

"How was work?" He asks after we finish putting everything up.

"Eh, it was work." I say and he chuckles, picking up one of the bananas out of a large white bowl and opening it.

I look down and remember I am still in my uniform.

"I'm gonna go change." I say and slip past Harry heading for the hallway.

I hear footsteps behind me but they slowly fade so I decide that Harry chose to stay in the living room.

When I reach my bedroom I shut the door and fall onto my bed.

When I finally gain the strength, I get up from the bed and move across the room to my dresser. I grab a pair of pj shorts and a shirt and head for the bathroom.

It's been a long day and I need a shower.

Once I get out of the shower I remember the party Evelyn and I have been wanting to have.

Since our birthdays are so close together, her being March 22 and mine May 10 and we are both turning 19, we thought we would just have a combined birthday party this year.

I am running over the different things we should maybe do when I open the door to my room and am pulled from my thoughts.

Harry is lying in the middle of my bed on his back with arm outstretched above him scrolling through his phone.

It been a while since I have seen him on his phone and it's not the same phone. This one is an older phone, black, with a slide keyboard.

He turns his head to look at me then jerks it to the other side once he notices I am in just a towel.

"Why are you in here?" I ask tightening the towel.

"I got bored and everyone was being all coupley." He says, covering his face with his hand as he turns his head towards me.

I remember I took pjs into the bathroom and rush back in there to change.

When I return less than 5 minutes later Harry is still lying there, only this time he is just staring at the ceiling.

"Can I look?" He asks and I walk over to join him on the bed.

I sit on the upper corner and cross my legs in front of me.

Harry turns over, onto his stomach and crosses his ankles in the air.

He reminds me of a little kid.

"Why are you so far away?" He asks stretching out his arm pretending he is unable to reach me.

I laugh and scoot onto the bed a little further, my legs still crossed in front of me.

Harry bounces up to his knees in one swift motion crossing his ankles behind him.

"You are still so far away!" He says as if he is a small child who is not getting his way. He sticks his arms back out in front of him and waves them showing that he still cannot reach me.

"Sorry." I say and shrug, smiling at him.

He kneels up on just his knees and quickly grips my ankles in his large hands and pulls me swiftly towards him until my feet are between his thighs and I am lying in front of him.

"Ticklish?" He says with a smirk and sits down on my feet and begins to tickle at my sides.

"Stop!" I giggle begging him to stop.

 

"STOP!" I finally get out between laughs, but he still doesn't quit.

 

"HAAARRY!" I shout playfully smacking his chest.

This time he stops and moves his body to hover over mine, his hands on either side on my head, his eyes burning into my own.

He slowly leans down and attaches our lips. I open my mouth granting him the access he asks for.

I memorize his mouth as our tongues dance together.

He moves one hand to my cheek and the kiss becomes more feverish.

He moves his hand from my cheek to my hip and grazes his fingers over the bare skin.

I jump, breaking the kiss and begin to laugh. He places his lips on mine again and repeats his actions making me squirm. He smiles into the kiss in turn making me smile.

He breaks the kiss and joins me in laughter as he continues my torture.

"Well, now I know where not to touch you when w-" He says stopping abruptly.

"What..?" I ask though I already knew what he was going to say.

He sits up and I move my feet from between his legs.

"Nothing, just, now I know where you are ticklish at." He says with a half-smile.

I force a smile back and we sit in silence for a little while longer.

I finally move from the bed and make my way over to my desk in the far corner of the room.

We really need to start thinking about this party and when we are going to have it. I sit down at my desk and look at the calendar.

Today is April 9.

 

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

 

I watch Ava as she moves from the bed to what appears to be a desk.

She sits down in the chair and looks down at a large piece of paper covering the top of the cherry stained wood.

While she isn't looking I reach into my pocket and pull out the folded envelope addressed to Megan that I had stuffed in there earlier.

I open the envelope and it is just what I suspected, a notice that their lease will be up in a month.

"What are you doing?" I ask Ava.

"Just trying to figure out a date for me and Evelyn to have our party." She says and pulls a notebook out of the desk drawer.

"Why don't you let me and the boys plan it?" I suggest. I'm not sure how good of birthday party planners we would be.

I know Louis is a really good party planner if you want strippers, booze and food. But that's about it.

"No, it's okay, I can do it." She says still not looking at me.

I mess with the paper in my hands before getting off of the bed and walking over to her. I stand behind the chair with both hands on the back of the wooden seat.

I just watch over her head as she scribbles unreadable words onto the paper.

I catch a whiff of her hair and lean down, draping my arms over her shoulders and crossing them in front of her neck.

She jumps slightly but brushes it off and continues writing.

I lay my head on my arm and turn it to face her. I snuggle my face into the side of her neck and she giggles, making me smile.

She seems to do that a lot.

Make me smile i mean, though she does giggle a lot too.

I tilt my head slightly and whisper in her ear.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I smile when I feel her heart rate increase on my arms.

I snuggle my face back into the side of her neck as I await her answer.

She loosens my arms from around her and turns her head to face me.

I think she is going to kiss me until she opens her mouth to speak.

"Where did this come from?" She asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

What?

I just asked you be my girlfriend, and you want to ask where it came from?

"My lips, which you should be kissing right now." I smirk and lean towards her. She dodges my actions.

"No, I mean, like, what made you ask?" She seems to be having some kind of internal battle.

"I want you to be." I state truthfully, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know.." She says slowly, turning her head away from mine.

I un-wrap my arms from around her and grab the back of the chair, pulling it from the desk and turning it until she is facing me.

She refuses to look me in the eye so I am forced to my knees. I put my hands on the chair to either side of her legs.

"Ava." I say as softly as possible and use one hand to move her head until her eyes meet mine.

The pain I see in them is unbearable and I immediately try to figure out what I have ever done to her.

"What's wrong?" She is really beginning to concern me.

"Nothing." She lies and looks away again.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I ask, remembering all the things she had said to me when I finally came back.

"Are you going to leave again?" Her eyes meet mine and hers are brimming with tears. I feel like my heart stopped.

"Wh- what? No? Well I have to for work, but I'll always be back..."

So that's what this is about. Me not coming back.

"I can't go another 8 months without you Harry." She says her voice pained.

"I know love." I'm trying my hardest to comfort her here, I just don't know what to do.

"Listen to me okay?" I say and she nods her head. "I want this. I want you. I want us."

She lifts her head to look at me as if to say 'that's it, that's all you have to say?'

"I don't know what else to say Ava. I already told you in not well with words."

"Well try?" I can see in her eyes that she needs this. She needs me to tell her how I feel.

"I want you to be mine." Real creative harry. Real creative..

"I want to know that I mean as much to you as you do to me. I know that does having anything to do with you being my girlfriend but I feel like you saying yes means you at least are close..." I stop for a second to judge her reaction before moving on.

"You make me crazy, a good crazy though." I watch as she smiles and he face darkens in a red tint.

"I always think about you, no matter what I am doing, you are there. I dream about you, every night. You make me smile, bigger than I ever have just by being there, talking, smiling, being you. I know we have only known each other for small while but I've never felt this way before. I look at you and think 'man, one day, I want to make her my wife.'"

Ava's face is now a bright shade of red and she tries to hide it with her hands.

I pull her hands away and connect our lips. She pulls away too soon.

"Yes." She says and I feel my heart do a back flip.

She grips at the sides of my face and pulls me in for a long feverish kiss that only makes me long for her more.


	26. Chapter 26

*AVAS POV*

 

 

I feel Harry's hot breath against my ear as he murmurs the words that make my heart stop.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I feel my heart rate increase dramatically and I can only pray he doesn't notice.

He snuggles his face into the side of my neck and I smile to myself but I shake the feeling away immediately.

Do I want this?

Do I really want this?

My first answer is yes.

Of course it's yes, of course I want this.

I grip lightly onto his wrists and loosen his arms from around my neck. I turn to him and his eyes flutter shut.

"Where did this come from?" I ask questioningly and his eyes shoot back open.

I really want to know.

Why here?

Why now?

Confusion covers his face before he answers.

"My lips, which you should be kissing right now." He says, smirking.

I know he is trying to avoid a serious conversation, he's trying to be cute, but he can't avoid this.

He leans towards me and I move before his lips reach mine.

"No, I mean, like, what made you ask?" I am really confused right now and I need answers, not his lips.

"I want you to be." That's all he says. Simple. Effective. Convincing.

I don't know whether to believe him or not.

"I don't know.." I turn away from him and hang my head. I don't want to make the wrong choice. I don't want to be shattered.

He moves his arms from around me and he is gone.

My heart starts to race again. I don't want him to leave, not yet.

Not ever.

Then I feel his large hands on the back of the chair between my shoulder blades.

The whole chair is pulled from the desk and turned around. Before I know it I am facing Harry.

I refuse to let myself look at him so I just look at the ground.

I see Harry's knees connect with the hardwood and his large hands grip at the sides of the chair on either side of my thighs.

"Ava." His tone is hushed, soft and sweet.

I feel his long warm fingers under my chin. The feeling so familiar.

My head is forced up and I meet his eyes, his emerald eyes burning into me like fire.

"What's wrong?" He asks, the concern apparent on his features.

"Nothing." I say and look away from his intense gaze.

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

Of course this is what I want, all I want! Why can't I seem to get the words out.

I'm just afraid.

I don't want to be left here again, alone, with even more of an emotional tie to him, never knowing when he will come home or if he ever will.

My eyes start to water as I ask him my question. My only question.

"Are you going to leave again?"

His expression is twisted into pain as the words roll off of my lips.

"Wh- what? No? Well I have to for work, but I'll always be back..." His response is rushed and I feel no better at all.

Obviously I know he will have to leave for work, I'm only concerned with him actually coming back next time..

"I can't go another 8 months without you Harry." I can hear the pain in my own voice.

I really can't go that long without him again though. I barely made it last time and I hardly knew him.

"I know love." I can tell he is trying his hardest to comfort me but I still don't feel okay.

"Listen to me okay?" He says and I nod my head. "I want this. I want you. I want us."

I finally lift my head and look at him.

I was expecting more and I guess my expression shows it.

"I don't know what else to say Ava. I already told you in not well with words." I think back to the note he wrote me that I have hidden in the drawer on my bedside table.

He did tell me that but I need to hear it from his mouth. I need to actually hear him say it.

"Well try?"

"I want you to be mine. I want to know that I mean as much to you as you do to me. I know that doesn’t have anything to do with you being my girlfriend but I feel like you saying yes means you at least are close..." He pauses and looks at me, looking between both of my eyes and my lips.

"You make me crazy, a good crazy though." I smile when he says this. It's good to know I'm not the only one.

"I always think about you, no matter what I am doing, you are there. I dream about you, every night. You make me smile, bigger than I ever have just by being there, talking, smiling, being you. I know we have only known each other for small while but I've never felt this way before. I look at you and think 'man, one day, I want to make her my wife.'" My heart leaps out of my chest with the last line. I can feel that my face is a deep shade of red. I put my hands up to my face to cover it up only to have them pulled away.

Harry connects our lips and his passion behind the kiss is multiplied compared to usual. I pull away and answer his long awaited question.

"Yes."

I grab the sides of his face and pull him into a kiss.

This being even better than the last.

 

 

 

 

  
*HARRYS POV*

 

 

  
I stand to my feet never letting my lips leave hers. She follows my actions and also stands to her feet from the chair.

I really never noticed how much shorter than me she is. I actually like it.

I run my hands down her back feeling the soft material of her t-shirt.

I am about to put my hands at the back of her thighs, telling her to jump, when she pulls away.

"I need to go talk to Evelyn about the party." I look at her confused.

She really just stopped kissing me to go talk to Evelyn about some party?

"I told you, we will handle it, I already have some great ideas." I say, leaning back down. She dodges my actions again and slips from my grip.

"I'll be right back." She says quickly and rushes to the door.

I stare at the closed door as I stand in the middle of her bedroom.

It's not like I planned on having sex with her so I'm not just going to wait in here. Not saying I wouldn't like it...

Maybe she had that idea, maybe that's why she told me she'd be right back?

Who am I kidding? I just asked her to be my girlfriend.

I push everything out of my head and walk to the door.

 

When I reach the living room Ava is standing with her back to me, talking to Evelyn.

I want everyone to know, about me and her, but I feel it would be weird to just say it randomly out loud.

I silently walk up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist.

She jumps, spilling some of the water from the glass she is holding in front of her.

She turns to me and I place a kiss into her lips, still reddened and swollen from minutes ago.

"Hello love." I say and smirk to myself as everyone stares open mouthed at her.

I make my way over to the open space on the couch next to Liam and Aubree.

Aubree and Liam both smirk at me as I move my right ankle to my left knee and lean back into the soft material of the plush couch.

"Anyways," Ava continues, looking from me to Evelyn and Evelyn blinks her eyes quickly. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she looks back at me and then back to Evelyn again. "I was thinking we should maybe have the party next Friday, a week from tomorrow."

"Party? What party?" Louis enters the living room with two glasses of orange juice and hands one to Megan.

"Evelyn and I are going to have a combined birthday party." Ava states, her expression unreadable.

She seems slightly annoyed at having to keep repeating herself, yet she seems excited for this party.

I move my arm to the back of the couch and Ava's attention switches to me.

I smile at her and she smiles back. I can't help it when my heart flutters.

Her attention is turned back to Louis when he starts talking again.

"We could help." He says, looking around the room.

"Yeah!" Niall says, wrapping his arms around Evelyn's waist while she sits sideways on his lap.

"Are you sure?" Ava says, moving a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Yeah, of course, you don't have to worry about anything. All six of us," he says pointing to me, Liam, Aubree, Niall, Megan and himself, "and Zayn and Perrie. We will throw you the most amazing party ever!" He says throwing his hands into the air.

He is really excited about this.

I can't lie and say that I'm not excited either, I really am! Really excited! I have the best gift ever to give those two!

 

 

 

*EVELYNS POV*

 

 

I sit on the edge of the sectional across form Aubree and Liam.

I watch as Aubree sits cross-legged facing Liam and he plays with her hair as the talk about god knows what.

I feel a slight ping of jealousy because Niall never acts that way with me. I don’t know if he is scared about something or what.

I know I’m not his first girlfriend, but I know that I’m his first in a while. Maybe he just doesn’t want to mess it up?

“Hey love, what’s wrong?” Niall asks, breaking me from thought as he sits down next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and I have the sudden urge to lay me head on his shoulder.

When I do he leans back into the couch and I follow him.

My eyes get heavy and I am almost asleep when I hear running in the hallway.

I open one eye to see Ava running down the hallway towards me.

She stops in the living room for a second and then holds up her pointer finger to me and disappears towards the kitchen.

I close my eyes again and snuggle up to Niall, putting my arms around his torso.

He runs his hand through my hair and down my back making me only all the more sleeper.

I take a deep breath bringing in his familiar scent.

“Evelyn, Evelyn!” I hear Ava and internally wish she would go away. Right now is perfect and I want to stay like this.

“Evelyn!” He voice is much clearer now and I assume she is now in the living room.

I open my eyes and reluctantly leave the warmth of nialls body.

“Hmm?” I say still trying to fully wake up.

Before she can answer my attention is turned to Louis as he moves form Megan’s side and exits the room.

“We need to talk about our party.” Ava is standing in front of me wearing bright yellow pj shorts and a black shirt. She is holding a clear glass of water in front of her that I assume you just got from the kitchen.

She seems really giddy and excited but I feel like all of her excitement is not about the party.

“Okay, what about it?” I say as something behind her catches my eye. 

I lean to the side and find harry walking down the hallway towards us. He looks deep in thought and he reaches Ava.

He walks up behind her and wraps one arm around her waist.

His gesture startles her and she jumps, spilling some of the water onto the floor.

She turns her head to look at harry and he connects their lips in a quick, slow manner.

I feel my mouth drop open at the sight in front of me. I pat nialls leg and he laughs when he sees my expression.

When did this happen?

“Hello love.” Harry says and I feel like he is trying to seduce her right in front of me. And in some weird way it seems to be working.

The look in her eyes as she looks at him, I never seen that look on her.

Harry smirks slightly as he walks away, finding a place on the couch next to Liam and Aubree.

“Anyways,” Ava says looking at harry and then back to me.

I quickly bat my eyelids trying to comprehend what just happened.

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” She looks back to harry and I follow her gaze. He smiles at her.

Niall leans into my ear and whispers “I’ve never seen him smile so big.” His tone sounds amazed.

Ava continues, “I was thinking we should maybe have the party next Friday, a week from tomorrow.” Her eyes wonder to harry but he is looking down at his pants, messing with a string at the hem.

“Party? What party?” Louis says when he re-enters the room with two glasses of orange juice.

Ava rolls her eyes at him and restates herself.

“Evelyn and I are going to have a combined birthday party.”

My own eyes wander to harry and he is sitting with his legs crossed, right ankle of his left knee. His eyes are fixed on Ava and he has a smile on his face.

I tune out the whole conversation that is going on and fix my attention on harry. He moves his arm to the back of the couch and then he smiles.

I find Ava looking back at him and my eyes move back and forth between the two of them.

What is going on?

“Yeah!” Niall shouts from next to me and I jump, startled.

Nialls arms snake around my waist and I move to sit sideways on his lap.

I lean my head against the top of nialls and he places a soft kiss on my collarbone.

My attention is now fixed on Niall and I wrap my arms around his neck. I watch him as he watches the rest of them. He looks fascinated and intrigued by the present conversation. I take this time to stare at him as much as I want. Memorizing the way his hair fades from blonde to brown and the way his pupil dilate when he is really interested in something. His lips are slightly parted in a smile and my heart melts.


	27. Chapter 27

*EVELYNS POV*

 

I stand at my dresser looking in the mirror, removing my make up from the day.

When I finish I turn around and lean against the dresser.

My eyes wander to the framed photo of Niall and I on my bedside table. We took the picture together the first time we saw each other after he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

We had been awkward because neither of us really knew what to say. Aubree had walked in and told us we needed to take a picture together so in an attempt to not make it any more awkward, we both agreed.

As I was getting up from the couch I tripped over my own feet and a smile had spread across Niall's face until he was sure I was okay, then he started laughing. 

Oddly I wasn't embarrassed. 

When we took the picture Niall was still laughing really hard and he put his arm around my shoulders. His laugh was contagious so I too had started laughing. 

Aubree had snapped off a few pictures and this one was the best. We were both laughing really hard and looking at each other; Niall's arm around my shoulder as I leaned into   
him to keep from falling over I was laughing so hard. 

That was the moment I knew.

I am so lost in thought that I don't hear my bedroom door open.

"Hey." Niall murmurs into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist from my right side. I jump, startled. I had no idea he was in here.

I relax into his body and turn my head to place a quick peck on his lips.

I pull away but he keeps his eyes shut, wanting more.

I wiggle out of his grip and walk to the bed.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks leaning back against my dresser as I had been only moments ago.

"Oh, nothing, just out in space." I walk to the door, shutting it.

"Ev, I know the difference between your 'Out in space' look and your 'Deep thinking' look. That was definitely a deep thinking look." He sounds amused with himself.

"Fine," I say walking to the edge of my bed, "I was looking at this picture ." I grab the picture off of the table with my back to him, I turn and walk around the bed handing him the   
picture frame.

"Okay. What about it?" He analyzes the photo and runs his finger over the glass covering my face.

"I was just looking at it thinking about you, about us." His head snaps up.

"What about us?" His tone is rushed and I am caught off guard by his sudden response.

"I was just thinking about the day that picture was taken. I love your smile." I run my fingers over the glass covering his face as he had mine.

"Oh yeah, I was laughing because you tripped when you were getting up from the couch." He says and the laugh re appears. The same laugh, though now I have heard it a million times. It still never gets old.

I just look at him and smile.

"Niall?" The words slip from my mouth almost with out me noticing. I'm not even sure I actually said anything until he replies.

"Yeah?" He looks up at me his eyes meeting mine. They are filled with life as the bright blue lightens the room.

"Nothing." I say and turn around and head for my side of the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He smile at me and hands the photo across the bed. I take in a set it back in its place next to the lamp.

"I have an idea." He slips his shoes off next to the door before returning to the bed.

"Yeah?" I wonder what he's come up with this time.

I fluff my pillows with my hands and throw the excess ones to the chair in my room.

He pulls the covers back on his side of the bed and sits on the edge with one leg under him.

"Well, the fair is in town this weekend, well it's upstate, but I was wondering if you would maybe want to go tomorrow?" I look to him and he looks away. I can tell he is nervous but why? Nervous I might say no?

"Sure, that sounds lovely." I pull back the covers on my side and climb into bed next to him.

We have only slept in the same bed a couple of times but we already have our designated sides. No matter where we are or where we are sleeping I always get the right and he always gets the left.

"Sick, we should probably leave around 4 tomorrow; it takes about 45 minutes to get there." Niall says and he relaxes, scooting fully onto the bed and laying his head back on his pillow.

I just smile at him when he looks at me and reach over him to turn off the bedside lamp that he forgot, again, to turn off.

I am so close to the switch when Niall decides it will be funny to poke me in the stomach. I jump back, elbowing him in the ribs in the process.

"Ouch! Watch it." He jokes poking my side again.

"Stop!" I exclaim, smacking him on his chest.

"I got it." He giggles and reaches over to turn the light off.

When he switches the light off the whole room goes dark.

I feel around in the bed for the remote and turn on the tv. I hand the remote to Niall as I snuggle up on his chest.

He chooses some soccer, or should I say football, game that is almost over swearing he will go to bed once it is done.

His eyes are glued to the tv when I look up at him.

"Niall?" I ask again.

"Hmm?" He answers, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"I think-"

"Yes!" He shouts, raising his hand for a high five. I comply and hit his hand before he lowers it.

I start to think maybe right now is not the best time to talk to him, not when he's trying to watch a game.

"I'm sorry baby, what where you saying?" His eyes still never leave the screen but his hand moves up and down on my arm and I know he means well.

"I think I love you." The words come out faster than I anticipated.

His eyes are ripped from the tv and are now glued to mine.

"What?" He asks. I'm afraid that this will freak him out and he will leave.

"I love you Niall." I move to my elbows, my eyes never leaving his. I see relief wash over him and he leans forward connecting our lips.

"Finally." He says smiling once he pulls away.

"What?" Now I am the one confused.

"It took you long enough." I just look at him, completely dumbfounded.

"It took you long enough to tell me you love me. I've loved you since the first day I met you." I am shocked when the words fall from his lips. 

He's loved me all this time and has failed to even remotely mention it, or maybe even hint at it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to freak you out." He's so calm as if this is how he planned it.

"So I was supposed to take the risk to freak you out?" I am slightly annoyed but not too much.

"I never really thought about it that way, I'm sorry love." His apology is sincere.

When I don't say anything he speaks again.

"I love you Evelyn." My heart stops when he says those words. I never knew I would ever hear anyone say those three words, much less Niall James Horan.

When I still don't respond he decides on a kiss.

When his lips meet mine the feeling is different, the warmth is more apparent and I want more of him than ever before.

I move from my elbows to laying on my back. Niall rolls to his side and throws one of his legs over mine. 

He slowly traces my bottom lip with his tongue. I grant him access but he doesn't take it. 

Not yet.

One of his hands move to my hair as the other moves over my chest and down to my stomach. He slips his hand under my oversized shirt and moves his hand back up to my chest. 

His hand feel warm against my skin and I moan as his hand brushes over one of my breasts. Niall takes this opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. 

I feel his growing bulge on against my thigh and shift it gaining a moan from him.

Niall and I have never done anything more than make out and even that has never went very far. 

Although I am scared of what might happen I trust him with everything.

I sit up letting him pull my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor.

I lay back down and he moves to straddle me. He reaches one hand behind my back as he uses the other to hold himself above me. He unclasps my bra and slowly removes it   
from my chest. 

I see him staring at me and I immediately cover myself.

"Hey, don't do that, you're beautiful and I just want to admire you." He grips my wrists loosely and moves my arms to either side of my body. He runs one finger down my body starting at my collarbone. 

When he gets between my breasts he attaches his lips to my neck right below my ear. His finger continues down my body until he reaches the top of my waist band. 

He starts to run his finger along my waistband line and then back up. His finger moves to my nipple and I feel something tighten in the pit of my stomach. 

He sucks harder at my neck as he works my nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. I moan, arching my back, pushing my chest further into him.

He removes his lips from my neck and dips his head to my chest. Before he can do anything there is a knock on the door. 

We both jump and look towards the bathroom. I can see the dim light peeking out from under the door.

"Hey Ev, do you have any tampons?" I should have known it was Ava. We share a bathroom for christ's sake.

I try to control my breathing before I speak. "Yeah, they are in my dresser.

"Could you bring me one.... Please?"

"I got it." Niall whispers and climbs from the bed. 

He grabs the box of tampons from my dresser and walks to the bathroom door. 

I grab the covers and pull them up to cover my chest.

He covers his eyes when Ava opens the door and grabs the box.

"Thanks." She says before Niall shuts the door.

"No problem." I say loud enough that she can hear me through the door.

Niall returns to the bed, slipping under the covers next to me.

"Get some sleep." He says smiling and hands me my shirt.

I see him palm himself through his bottoms as he scoots closer and lays on his back. I notice a slight bulge in the comforter.

"Are you sure?" I want him to finish what he started.

"I'm sure. To be continued." He says with a smirk as he winks at me and pats his chest. I pull the shirt over my head and lay down on his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

*NIALL POV*

My eyes crack open to the harsh sunlight beaming through the cracks in Evelyn’s light grey curtains. I look at the clock and it reads 7:02. I might as well get up and start making breakfast for everyone.

I crawl out of the bed and slip on my baggy black sweat pants. I think about how Evelyn says she loves these on me. I glance over my shoulder back to the bed. She is lying on the back with her arms stretched above her head and her mouth is opened slightly.

I smile and turn to the door. I slowly open the door trying not to make any noise to wake her.

Once I am in the hallway I hurry to the kitchen. Im glad that Ava just went shopping.

I decide on eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice.

I am almost done with the food when Liam enters the kitchen.

“Morning Ni, whatcha making?” He stops, rubs his eye and sniffs the air like a dog before continuing.

I finish the meal with Liam watching over my shoulder.

I really wish he wouldn't do that.

“Could you go let everyone know the food is done while I set the table?” Liam nods his head and exits the kitchen.

I grab eight plates and eight sets of silverware and place them neatly around the table. The table is only made to seat six but we make it work.

While i am setting the food in the center of the table Liam returns with Aubree and Evelyn.

I smile when I see Evelyn. She is still in her pjs and she doesn’t have any make up on. This is when I think she looks the most beautiful.

“Morning.” I smile as she approaches me.

“Morning.” She says back, wrapping her arms around me and putting her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her back and move them against the fabric.

I let her go and she chooses her seat.

Like anything else in this house, everyone has a designated seat. Not because we are forced to just because we never feel the need to change it up.

I grab the salt and pepper from the kitchen and when I return Ava, Harry, Megan and Louis are all sat at the table with Evelyn, Aubree and Liam.

I take my seat next to evelyn and begin to eat.

After breakfast everyone ends up in the living room in front of the tv.

I notice Harry and Ava whispering to each other as the movie on the tv goes to commercial.

“We are going to go get ready. We’re going to head into to town for the day.” Harry says as he stand from the couch, Ava following him.

“Oh cool, sounds like fun.” Louis says and harry gives him a look as if to say ‘You are not going, don’t even think about it.’

Harry and Ava exit the room and Louis flips the channel.

“Hey! I was watching that.” Liam says “Put it back.”

Louis sighs and changes the channel back to what was previously on.

By the time the movie is over it is 11.

“Baby.” Evelyn nudges at my arm and I look at her. “We should go grab something to eat before we go to the fair later."

Just another reason I love her, she eats just as much as me.

“Of course.” I laugh and pull her closer to me, placing a kiss on the top of her hair.

“So when should we leave?” She runs her hand over my thigh and my thoughts bring me back to the night before. I shake the thought before I answer.

“Like 2?”

“Okay, im gonna go get ready.” She stands from the couch and bends over placing a soft, warm kiss to my lips.

I watch her as she leaves the room and almost immediately miss her.

Louis finds a game on and I praise him. I need something to occupy me for another two hours before I have to go get ready.

The game isn’t over by the time 1 o’clock comes around but I decide I will just turn on the remainder of the game in the room while I am getting ready.

When I open the door to the bedroom Evelyn is sitting on the bed in a towel and underwear on with her knees up to her chest and an open bottle of nail polish on the table next to her. He hair is wet and falls over her shoulders like a waterfall.

She lifts her head to look at me when I enter the room.

“Hi.” She smiles.

“Hey,” I smile back. “Do I mind if I turn on the game?"

"Of course not." She focuses back on her nails as I walk to the tv.

I try getting ready while watching the game but it is hardly working. I end up stubbing my toe a couple times on the bed frame and falling over while trying to put my pants on.

Evelyn takes her time and I switch between watching her and the game.

She grabs a pair of black, yellow and grey patterned shorts and a plain yellow tank top. She carries the clothes into the bathroom and shuts the door leaving only a crack of light. I finish getting dressed and sit on the end of the bed watching commercials.

Evelyn slips out of the bathroom and over to her closet, grabbing a grey short sleeve cover up and her black toms. The commercials end and I look back at the tv trying to catch the last few minutes of the game.

I am so into the game I don't realize Evelyn getting on the bed and kneeling behind me.

Her arms slump over my shoulders and cross in front of my chest. I try harder to concentrate on the game.

She bends down and whispers into my ear.

"So the game is more interesting than your girlfriend?" She runs her hands down my arms and chills shoot up my spine. I can feel her hot breath against my neck and she places one kiss just above my collar bone as the game ends. For a moment I don't even know the game ends. She jumps off the bed and grabs my hand.

"Come on, let's go, it's 2:15." She is really excited but I just can't get over what just happened. Was she trying to seduce me? Whatever it was I liked it.

I grab my car keys off the dresser as she pulls me from the room.

When we pass Ava's room I hear loud giggling and the sound of something hitting the floor. I thought they were going into town?

When we pass Aubree's room the door is cracked and I can faintly see inside. I see Liam laying on the bed shirtless in his boxers with his head propped up by his hands behind his head. The smirk on his face dictates nothing good. I push the thought out of my mind.

We reach the foyer and I notice Louis and Megan on the couch in the living room. The sound on the tv is turned down to almost a whisper and Louis has his arm stretched out around Megan as she sleeps on his shoulder.

"We're leaving." I announce to Louis.

He turns his head and uses his other hand to wave bye. I guess he is trying to not wake Megan.

When we get outside the blazing heat hits me and I almost immediately begin to sweat. Evelyn and I rush to the car, getting in and turning on the air.

"Where to?" I ask, turning down the radio.

"Your choice, I always choose." I sigh. She is right though, I always make her choose.

I mentally choose somewhere and put the car into drive, pulling out of the driveway.

She reaches down and turns the radio back up.

Demi Lavato comes on and I smile when she changes the station. She knows that Demi is my celebrity crush and she knows that's all she is, but I still find it cute when she gets a little jealous.

She finally decides on Demons by Imagine Dragons.

She sings along quietly with the song and soon after I start to sing along too. Further into the song I realize that she is no longer singing and when I look at her, her eyes are on me.

"What?" I ask looking from her to the road and back.

"I just love your voice." She says and a smile erupts on her face.

With that I sing a litter louder and a tad but sillier than I had been before. She beings to laugh and I can't help but laugh as well.

 

When we pull into the parking lot of the restaurant I can tell by the expression on her face that she is both excited and not surprised that I picked a buffet.

 

The dinner is good, but it could have been better.

I had to sign a couple autographs but not many. I was actually surprised at the lack of fans.

But that just means that now there are going to be pictures and rumors and all of that shit.

When we get back to the car I turn on the car and a flash momentarily blinds me. When I realize it is a camera I wave at the fan and start to back out. Once on the road I break the silence between Evelyn and I.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that after tonight, there are going to be pictures everywhere of us. And at the fair, there will be people stalking us and randomly coming up to us. Some may even ask for your autograph." I await her answer as the light turns green. I'm afraid she will be spooked by all of this and want to go home.

"I understand Niall, I think you sometimes forget I am a fan. I know how this all works. One day that was me." She laughs and grabs my hand that is resting on the console.

I do sometimes forget that she is a fan, but only because I am so used to them all crying and screaming in my face.

By the time we reach the fair it is already 5.

We stand in line for the tickets and when we get to the booth the lady behind the glass window just stares at me.

"Hi, can I get two admission passes?" She doesn't answer, instead she picks up her walkie-talkie and says something.

"Excuse me ma'am?" She sets the electronic block down.

"Please wait up by the gate, you will be helped momentarily." She smiles. "Next."

I stare at her confused but move to the gate.

Minutes later a man in a suit appears and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Niall Horan, nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He laughs at my comment but continues.

"I guess you forgot. The photo shoot you and the others did with the puppies, well I supplied the puppies."

Oh. Mark Tend.

"I'm sorry about that. Nice to see you again Mr. Tend."

"Please, call me Mark. What can I help you with today?"

"Well I was just trying to get two admission passes for the fair."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, go on in." He turns and opens the gate, gesturing for us to go through.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that."

"Come on son, it's okay.

I look at Evelyn and she shrugs her shoulders. I grab her hand and follow the man behind the gate.

"Thank you." I say and so does Evelyn.

"No problem." The man smiles and reaches to shake my hand again. "Now you two go have some fun!" He pays me on the back before he disappears behind a large building.

 

The night slips by way too quick. 

I try winning Evelyn a stuffed animal multiple times and I just couldn't. She needed to go the the bathroom so I went with her and said I would be waiting outside. 

When she went inside I ran to the booth and won the animal for her. I ran back and arrived just in time for her to come out.

The smile when she saw the large bear and ran over to me.

"There was a line and I was bored." I say putting on my most believable 'I'm telling the truth' pouty face. She just smiled, grabbed the bear and pressed her lips to mine. When we got back to the car it was already 10.

On the ride back Evelyn told me about stupid things her and Ava would do when they were little.

She told me about a time that her and Ava put up a tent in her back yard but never even slept in it because they fell asleep on her bed.

She told me about a fight her and Ava had over a boy in kindergarten and Ava was mad at her for a week.

She told me how her and Ava would sit in the back of Ava's parents SUV on the way home on a long trip and use a night light to color in pictures. 

How Ava liked to pretend that dinosaurs were chasing them but she was afraid of dinosaurs so she liked to ask Ava to pretend it was Barbie instead. 

By the time we reached the house I felt like I knew so much more about her. Like I had known her for years.

I get out of the car a rush to her side to open the door. 

It starts to rain as I get to her side of the car. She jumps out of the car and starts to run towards the front door as it begins to rain harder. 

She runs past me and I grab her arm pulling her back. She stands in front of me and I look deep into her eyes. I want to kiss her so bad but not yet. 

The lead up, kind of the drumroll, is the best part. 

I pull her hips closer into mine, and slowly lean in eventually pressing my lips to hers. The kiss starts out slow but quickly gets heated. 

Everything from last night flashed through my head and I am already starting to get turned on. She tugs on the bottom of my shirt and I lose all control. 

Somehow I have to get her in her room even if it isn't to have sex, just to be alone with her and see where things lead. I wish we were at my house at this point. She pulls away and grabs my hand. 

We walk to the front door and she let's go of my hand to pull out her key. 

It's locked, does that mean no one is home? Both Ava and Louis cars are gone but someone could still be home. 

Once we get inside the door it takes everything I have to keep from pushing her against the door and kissing her.

"We're back." Evelyn says as she hangs her keys one the posts beside the door. I follow her as she walks down the hallway to her room.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She checks each room as we make our way to her room. I stand in the middle of the hallway as we reach her room. She opens the door across the hall after knocking in it. It's Megan's room and no one seems to be in there.

The memory of Evelyn whispering in my ear earlier pops into my head and I get the slightest bit harder. I need her. 

I need her lips, her body. 

Her love. 

She returns from inside Megan's room and I can't help but push her against her bedroom door. I lock my fingers in her hair and press my lips against hers. 

I reach behind her and turn the doorknob opening it. I walk her backwards, never letting my lips leave hers, until her knees hit the bed. I softly push her on the bed and climb on top of her. She giggles and I know she is thinking back to last night. 

I start to kiss her neck like I had before. I pull away and sit up. 

She is so beautiful and I love her. She wraps her legs around me and grabs my hair begging for me to come back. I don't know how much longer I can take this, I need her now. 

I start to unbutton her shorts and she grabs my hand, pulling it away. I sit up and she refuses to look at me. I lift her chin up and kiss her forehead.

"Whats wrong?" I ask. She was so okay with me taking off her shirt last night, I guess I didn't expect this.

"Im unexperienced, I'm still a virgin" she says.

"Baby, its okay I promise we wont do anything till your ready." I lean down and kiss her forehead again. "I'm a virgin too so don't worry." I catch a glimpse of her smile.

"Really?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I don't know, I guess I just suspected..." I just laugh and put my lips against her once again.

I know nothings going to go to far but I still love discovering new things about her. I want to be the only one to make her feel amazing. 

I continue to kiss her and move one hand to her breast. I slip my hand into her shirt and bra, causing her to gasp. 

I remove my lips from hers and she takes the opportunity the remove her shirt. Just like last night I reach behind her and remove her bra. I skip her neck and attach my lips to her nipple. 

I suck harder and harder, grazing my teeth across it until I gain a moan from her. 

I start to rock my hips against hers and she slips her hand down between our bodies and places her hand on my dick. I never knew someone could make me feel this way with one touch. 

She stars to rock her hips up into mine and I'm not sure how much more I can take. Though I am inexperienced, I can tell shes wet by the way she keeps pushing her hips into mine. 

Im starting to loose again, she makes me insane. I pull my mouth off of her and she rolls us over so now she in on top. 

"Ev." I say trying to catch my breath. 

She doesn't say a word she just keeps moving her hips against mine. I feel the growing bulge in my pants and I know she feels it too.

Im about to cum and I haven't even touched her where I want. She moans in sync with her movements and I lose it.

"Im sorr..." I defiantly lost it.

She starts to giggle and lays her head on my chest.

She feels my pants and feels the wet spot.

"You were just.." I begin with my cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Its fine baby." she says and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

She rolls off of me and lays next to me. As I lay there I start to think about how good she would taste. 

"Baby" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah" she says.

"I want to taste you." He cheeks flush.

Before she can say anything I slowly move my head towards her thighs. 

I don't know how she will react so I move slowly. She doesn't seem to stop me so I continue and start to unbutton her shorts. This time I can tell she doesn't care. She wants it just as much as I do. 

I pull her shorts off and toss them in the corner of the room. I dip my head and my tongue reaches the inside of her thighs. I can feel her legs start to stiffen. 

She's nervous I can tell but there was no way in hell I can turn down this moment. I pull down her panties with my teeth.

That's sexy right?

I stick out my tongue and feel around her first. 

I swirl my tongue around her small bundle of nerves, soon after attaching my lips. 

Her breathing speeds up and I look up at her beautiful face. She has her eyes shut and her mouth wide open. 

I continue, moving my tongue lower and slowly pushing it inside of her. This feeling is new to me as well as her. 

She starts to moan louder and grabs a fist full of my hair. I continue with the slow pace that I know is killing her.

"Ni... Niall... Please." She moans and bucks her hips up forcing my tongue deeper.

"Niall." She screams as she climates and tries to close her legs. 

I put my hands on her thighs and force her legs to stay open. I keep licking over her nerves throughout her orgasm and her breathing slowly calms. 

After laying there for a few minutes she sits up and I give her a long kiss. I want her to taste herself, know how good she tastes.

"I love you." She says when she pulls away.

"I love you too." I get up from the bed and grab her a clean T-shirt and underwater out of the dresser.

"That was amazing." She says smiling as she lays her head on my chest.

"You are amazing." I say and see her smile even bigger.

I run my hand through her hair until she falls asleep. I soon fall asleep after. 

This has really been one of the best days ever.


	29. Chapter 29

*LOUIS POV*

 

I feel my eyelids getting heavy as I stare at the brightly lit television set. The only sounds I can hear are the faint noise from the speakers across the room and Megan’s light breathing in my ear as she sleeps.

I hear footsteps in the foyer and wonder who it is. I want to turn and look but I don’t want to wake up Megan.

“We’re leaving.” I hear Niall say and turn to look at him. I raise my hand and wave as him and Evelyn exit the front door.

I hear the heavy wooden door shut behind them and I drift to sleep, resting my head on top of Megan’s. I know I shouldn’t be going to sleep because it is only 2 in the afternoon but there’s nothing wrong with a little power nap.

 

I open my eyes and focus on the face in front of me.

“What time is it?” I ask Liam.

He looks to the clock on the wall behind me before he answers.

“Its 9 o’clock mate.”

I jump up and shake my head. Liam jumps back to keep from getting hit.

“Me and Harry were just wondering if you want to come with us to go look for Evelyn and Ava’s birthday present.” He takes a seat next to me, glancing into the kitchen.

I follow his gaze and see Aubree standing at the bar making two sandwiches.

I look back to Liam before saying anything.

“Liam…. Mate...”

“What. What?” He shakes his thoughts away and looks at me.

“You love her don’t you?” I look straight into his eyes; I can always tell when Liam is lying.

“What? No.” He looks to the ground, rubbing his hands together. He presses his palms together and puts his hands in front of his face before he looks back to Aubree. “Yeah.” He sighs.

“Have you told her yet?” I know that I recently confessed my love to Megan and we haven’t even been together as long and Aubree and Liam.

I guess I understand because Liam is so used to being hurt he now guards his feelings more than anything.

“No.” He sighs again, looking back to the ground.

“Why not?”

“How do I say it? Just tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Aubree says as she enters the room with the two sandwiches, handing one to Liam.

“Oh not you, we were just talking about… um…” Liam stutters and I rush to help him.

“We were talking about how he is going to tell his sister that I used to like her.” I but in and Liam gives me a thankful look.

“Thanks babe.” Liam says to Aubree before he takes a bite of the sandwich.

“No problem.” She places a kiss on Liam’s cheek and his smile is ridiculous. She turns her attention to me.

“You used to like Ruth?” She asks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Wait, how do you know my sisters name?” Liam interrupts.

Aubree just gives him a look. “Really?”

“Never mind.” Liam says and Aubree being to laugh.

“Yeah, and I thought it was time that Liam should tell her.” I butt in again.

“Why?” The more I think about it, the less sense it makes. Maybe because I never really like Ruth, I’m just trying to help Liam out here.

“Oh, well…. Um…”

“He was giving me a reason to start talking to my sister again.” Liam says and smiles at me.

“Why would you need a reason?” Aubree now turns her attention to Liam.

“Well we got into a fight the other day and we haven’t talked since and Louis was giving me something to tell her that would make her laugh and forget about our fight.” Thanks Liam.

“Oh, okay. So you don’t like her anymore?” Aubree looks to me.

“Oh, no, of course not. I love Megan.” I regret the words as soon as I say them. Not because I don’t love Megan, I do, I just know Liam hasn’t told Aubree yet.

I see Aubree lower her head and pick at her nails. She looks back up at me and forces a smile.

“Awww, that’s really cute. I’m really glad yall are happy.” She gets up from the couch and carries her half eaten sandwich into the kitchen.

I know Liam can’t see her from where he sits on the couch now but I watch her.

She walks into the kitchen throwing her plate into the sink and putting both of her hands on the bar, arms outstretched and head down. I see her take a deep breath and stand up straight. I look to Liam.

“You got to tell her man.”

“I know.” Liam hangs his head and I look back to Aubree.

Harry is now next to her, holding her in a hug.

I can’t help but feel a tad bit mad at him. He shouldn’t be holding her, Liam should be.

Harry puts his hands on her shoulders and backs up with his arms out straight and tilts his head. I see his lips move and I wonder what he’s saying.

He pulls her back into a hug and kisses the top of her hair.

He then pulls back and turns to walk towards me and Liam. I look away so he doesn’t see me looking at him.

“Are we going or not?” Harry asks once he reaches Liam and I.

“Yeah.” I stand up and Liam follows me.

I start to follow Harry to the door when Megan appears in the hallway.

“Hey, me, Harry and Liam are going to go out for a bit.”

“Okay, Ava, Aubree and I are gonna go grab a drink and some dinner later, I know some guy that owns a bar down in town. Don’t worry, we will take a cab.” She walks to me and wraps me in a hug and pecks my lips.

“Be sure to let me know when you get home if we aren’t home yet.” I say, I always need to make sure she is okay.

“Okay.” She smiles and heads to join Aubree in the kitchen.

I continue to follow Harry out the front door and down the driveway to his car.

I climb in the front seat next to Harry and Liam takes the seat behind me.

“Where are we going?” I ask Harry as he pulls out of the drive way.

“You’ll see when we get there.” I see him pull a white envelope out of his back pocket and read the front of it.

Harry looks into space for a moment, thinking I assume, before taking a quick right.

I feel weird sitting on the right side of the car and not driving, I just hope Harry remembers that the rules are different in America and doesn’t try to drive on the wrong side of the rode… Again.

I watch out the window as we enter downtown New York City.

After being stuck in traffic for what felt like ages, Harry pulls into a parking spot in front of a light crème colored building with red letters.

I read the sign in the window as I get out of the car.

“Why are we at a realtor’s office?” Liam and I say at the same time.

 

 

*AUBREES POV*

 

I rush around my room to get ready for dinner.

I glance at the clock. 6:27.

Crap.

We’re supposed to leave at 6:30 and I still haven’t done my hair or make up.

I rush to the bathroom and turn on the straightener. I just need to touch up the ends that have started to curl throughout the day.

While the straightener heats up I decided to put on my make-up.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

“Come in.” I hear the door squeak open.

“Hey are you ready?” I turn to see Ava. She is wearing a nice fitted dark purple dress and black heels.

“Yeah I’ll be ready in like ten minutes. I like your outfit.” I smile to her and turn back around to finish getting ready.

“Oh thanks, I was gonna wear it tonight when me and Harry went out, but he decided to go with the boys.” I can tell she is trying hard not to sound upset but I also know she knows she needs a night out with us girls. To get away from Harry.

I wonder if he told her that they are leaving tomorrow yet.

Liam told me last night while we were watching a movie, a sad movie I might add.

Liam said they will be back in time for the party next Friday but that still doesn’t change the fact that they will be gone.

Ava walks up behind me and grabs the straightener.

“I’ll do this while you finish that.”

“Okay, thanks.”

It only takes me about five more minutes to get ready with Ava helping me and we are soon out the door.

The taxi arrives and we all pile in.

Ava climbs in the front and tells the driver where we are going.

We really have no idea where it is that we are going, we just know that the place sounded good and we got the address.

It just so happens that Megan knows the bartender.

The taxi pulls up to a hotel about 10 minutes later.

Wait this hotel looks familiar. This is the same hotel we stayed in when we came for the concert.

We tip the driver and thank him for the ride before walking to the entrance of the hotel.

When we get inside Ava asks where the restaurant is as we are directed to the left of the lobby.

We are immediately seated and beginning to look over the menus. For this being such a nice hotel their prices aren’t too bad.

“How can I help you ladies this- Oh hey.” I look up from my menu to see a tall boy with dark brown curly hair wearing a tux standing at the table.

“Matt?” Ava asks and he nods his head.

“It’s nice to see you ladies again. What are you doing here?” I’m not sure if he is trying to say we are too poor for this restaurant or if he is genuinely confused.

“We just came for the food.” I say and a smile flickers across his face.

“Well, lovely, what can I get you this evening?”

“I’ll take a sweet tea.” Ava says.

“Coke” I say.

“I’ll have a diet coke.” Megan says and Matt writes it all down on his note pad.

“Do you know what you want to eat yet? Or do you need a few minutes?”

We all look at each other before Ava speaks.

“We’ll need a few minutes.”

 

The three of us stand outside of the hotel waiting on the taxi.

The food was pretty good and I am now stuffed.

The taxi pulls up and it is the same guy who brought us here. I find it a little strange that out of all the taxis in New York we get the same one, but I think nothing further of it.

About now I am starting to regret having that last glass of wine. Five glasses of wine in one sitting. Not such a great idea.

When we arrive back at the house it is pretty late. I didn’t realize we stayed at the restaurant that long.

Harry’s car is in the driveway and the light beside the front door is on.

I step out of the car and the cold air bites at my revealed skin. I cross my arms and hurry for the door, Ava and Megan following behind.

I reach the door and it is unlocked. I turn the knob and push it open to find a pitch black room.

There are no lights on in the foyer or the kitchen and I can see the faint glow of something around the corner of the living room.

Megan and Ava follow me as we slowly make our way to the living room.

We pass the hallway and both mine and Megan’s doors are open with the lights on in the rooms.

Ava passes us and leads herself into the living room with me and Megan following.

We get to the room and harry in sitting on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

The low light from the television cast a glow across him.

Ava stops when she seems him and he lets out a long sigh before lifting his head.

His eyes wander to Ava, analyzing before he speaks.

“Can we talk….? Outside…”


	30. Chapter 30

*AVAS POV*

 

“Can we talk….? Outside…”

Harry’s voice is jagged and rough as he speaks.

“Uh, sure.” I’m not sure what else to say, he needs to talk to me.

Harry stands from the couch blocking the television.

The light from the TV now wraps around him, tracing the outline of his figure.

“We’re gonna go to bed.” Aubree says, turning away from Harry and I.

“Yeah, and I’m gonna see if I can find Niall and Evelyn. They should be home by now and his car is in the driveway.”

They both walk down the hallway disappearing into their rooms.

I turn back to Harry and he is now standing directly in front of me.

His hand moves to my face and he pushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

“How was dinner?” His hand stays on my cheek, his thumb running across my skin.

“It was good. It ended up being at the hotel we stayed at, we had no idea.” I giggle at the memory of pulling up to the hotel.

His hand moves to the bare skin on my arm and chills run up my spine.

“Hmm, sounds like fun.” His eyes rake my body but his hand stays on my arm.

He seems to be in a trace, the way he is looking at me, like he is trying to memorize or analyze me.

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

Ava beings to tell me all about her dinner with the other girls but I don’t hear any of it.

I am too focused on her.

I try hard to listen, because I really do care what she has to say and I do care about her night. I just can’t seem to pay attention.

I have my hand on her upper arm and I feel her soft skin against mine.

I am trying my hardest to delay the news; I know she won’t be happy.

I stare into her eyes as all I hear is silence. I see her lips are moving but I don’t hear the words.

Right now I just want silence. Silence and her.

“Are you even listening to me?” She snaps and I am pulled back to reality.

“I’m sorry baby, I was lost in thought.” I smile apologetically.

“Yeah. Okay.” She pulls her arm from my hand and steps back.

Great. Now she’s mad.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I step closer to her, happy when she doesn’t back away again.

She sighs deeply before breaking.

“I just wanted to talk to you, to tell you about my night since I didn’t get to spend it with you. I wanted you to actually listen to me.” She sounds defeated and I know that this is going to be harder than I imagined.

I was supposed to go to dinner with her. I had totally forgotten. I chose to go out with Louis and Liam instead.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about dinner…”

“It’s okay... What did you need to talk to me about?”

I know I have to tell her and I guess now is the best time.

“Come with me.” I grab her hand and lead her through the living room to the glass doors at the back of the house.

I open the doors and gesture for her to go through.

Once outside I grab her hand again and lead her around the pool to the open grassy area. I chose a spot on the grass with to trees and sit down.

Ava stays standing and looks at me questioningly.

“Sit.” I pat the ground next to me and she is hesitant but obliges.

She sits down without a word and pulls her knees to her chest.

I lie back on the grass and look up at the sky.

“It’s beautiful this time of year.” I say, lifting my head to look at her.

She has her arms around her legs and her head buried in her knees.

I immediately sit up and wrap an arm around her back.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

She lifts her head to look at me and my heart aches when I see her face.

Her eyes are rimmed with red and one tear rolls down her cheek.

I pull her into a hug and she lets go of her legs wrapping her arms around me and shoving her face into my shoulder.

“I know what this is about.” She says after a while.

I pull back, my arms still around her, and she lifts her head to look at me again.

“You’re leaving tomorrow.” She looks at me with pleading eyes, begging me to tell her it’s not true. Begging me to stay.

“Yes.” I say and she drops her head back into my shoulder.

“But that doesn’t mean we have to sit here and be sad all night. I want to lay here with you and watch the stars.” I nuzzle the side of her head and kiss her hair.

“I know we don’t have to sit here and be sad all night, and I don’t want to be but why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I can’t decide whether she is upset or mad. I don’t want to say the wrong thing and make her mad at me right before I have to leave.

“I was afraid of your reaction and I don’t want you to feel like I am leaving you again when its only temporary, and only for a very short period of time. Ava, it hurts me so much when I have to leave you, and, I guess I was just trying to put it off. I was thinking maybe if I kept putting it off, maybe it would go away...”

Ava just keeps her face in my shoulder and doesn’t say anything. I’m scared that I have already made it worse.

I also wonder who it was that told her, because I know it wasn’t me.

“Who told you?” The words are out before I can stop them. This time she raises her head and looks me in the eyes.

“It not important who told me, it’s that someone told me before you did.” Her eyes don’t leave mine.

I feel like she is over-reacting just a tad. She acting like I cheated on her or worse.

“It’s not my fault I have to leave. You would have found out eventually anyways, without anyone telling you with all the stalking you do on us five.”

Her glare becomes more intense but I don’t back down. I really don’t want to fight with her right now but I don’t think it’s right how mad she is getting.

It’s not like I didn’t tell her at all, I was just waiting to tell her. What was I supposed to do? Tell her the second I got here a couple days ago?

I see retreat in her eyes as she backs down.

She slumps her shoulders and hangs her head. For a second I think she is going to start crying again.

“I just don’t want you to leave.” Her voice is pained.

“I know love, and I don’t want to leave either. But I have to, I have to do my job.” I try my hardest to reassure her that everything will be okay. I wrap my arms back around her.

“I know.” She tightens her arms around me and again my heart aches.

“Plus I will be back for the party.” I say more for myself than for her.

"Promise?" She looks at me this time.

"I promise." And I do. I will be back for the party.

Ava lightly pushes on my chest and I fall willingly back into the grass.

She lies down next to me and rests her head on my chest with her arm around my waist.

"It's beautiful." She says lifting her head to look at me.

"Just like you." I push another piece of hair behind her ear and place my hand at the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

After about thirty minutes Ava falls asleep and I struggle to move from under her without waking her.

I finally get free, standing up and allowing my muscles to stretch.

I bend down and scoop her up in my arms. She groans a little but stays sound asleep.

The hard part is getting her through the door. I have to open the door with my foot and close the door with my foot.

It may sound easy but it really is not.

I finally make it to the bedroom and pull the covers back before laying her in the bed. She immediately hugs her pillow and curls into a ball.

I smile as I stand by the bed and watch her as she sleeps. I love seeing her like this. She seems so at peace, not stressed from the day.

I pull the covers over her and make my way to my side of the bed. I strip to my boxers and pull back the covers, climbing in next to her.

Her back is to me and I wish there was a way to turn her over.

I scoot around the bed trying to get comfortable when Ava turns over and lays her arm across me.

A position that seems highly undesirable 15 seconds ago is now the only place in the world I want to be.

I can feel her softly breathing into my ear and I smile.

I turn my head and kiss her nose. "I love you."

I know she can't hear me which is the only thing that gives me the courage to say it.

A smile forms on her lips and my heart melts. I wrap my arm around her back and drift to sleep.

 

When I wake up and don't open my eyes, I just move my arms around the bed looking for Ava. When I don't feel her I open one eye and look around the room.

"Morning sunshine." She says, walking through the doorway.

I smile a sleepy smile and lean up to kiss her.

She is already dressed and looks to have taken a shower.

"What time is it?" I ask, looking around the room for a clock. We really need a clock.

That’s what I will get her for her birthday!

A clock? Really Harry? That's all you can think of is a clock.?

I said 'we'... I said 'we' really need a clock....

"Did you hear me? Harry?" Ava breaks my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"It's 10. Do you ever listen to me?"

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up?" I say rubbing my eyes. "And I always listen to you, even when you think I'm not." I smirk at her and she picks up a pillow from her side of the bed and throws it at me.

I let the pillow hit me and pretend to be offended, grabbing the pillow and turning away from her.

I feel the bed dip next to me and then I feel cold hands on my side.

She leans down and places a kiss on my cheek moving her hand from the dip in my side to the top of my boxers. I know she didn’t mean to move her hand the way she did, but a part of me hopes she did.

I turn to look at her and meet her face inches from mine. I lean up and place a soft, quick kiss on her noise gaining a giggle from her.

She sit up on her knees and look at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Come on, get up.”

“But I don’t want to.” I groan.

“I made you pancakes.” She teases and jumps up from the bed, darting to the door.

I through the covers back and hop out of the bed. I follow her steps, running through the doorway.

When I get into the hallway, Ava is standing about five feet from me.

I smirk at her and begin to run towards her. She giggles and turns around running from me.

I chase her down the hall, gradually getting closer to her.

I finally reach her just as the hallway ends. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and pick her off the ground spinning around. I set her down and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

I hear someone clear their throat and I look into the living room to see Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn sitting on the couch, with Paul.

“Oh, uh, hey.” I say letting go of Ava and walking into the living room.

“Are you ready to go?” Paul asks and my heart drops into the deepest part of my stomach.

“To go? What?” I didn’t know we were leaving this earlier. I thought we wouldn’t be leaving to later in the day.

“Yes, to go. We need to be getting on the road. You have a show in,” Paul pauses and looks to him watch. “8 hours.”

I stand still taking in what Paul said and I realize Ava is still behind me.

I look to the boys and see them all looking around me.

I turn around and see Ava standing still, her arms at her sides. She eyes brimming with tears and my heart falls a little further.

“Ava.. I..”

“Its okay, I understand you have, you have to go.” He voice cracks and know she is about to cry.

“I am sorry ma’am,” I hear Paul form behind me. “but I need Harry to get his things so we can out them in the car.”

“Ill be right back.” I assure her and walk around her to her bedroom.

I rush around grabbing everything and shoving it into my suitcase. Once I feel I have everything I zip the suit case up and pull it to the floor.

I turn around to walk out of the room and Ava is standing in the doorway.

“Harry…” I wish she woudnt do this to me. It only makes it harder.

“Ava.. Im sorry.” Those are the only words I can seem to get out.

She towards me and tangles her hands in my hair pulling me down into a kiss.

The kiss is needy and begging. Needing me to stay and begging me not to go.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. I back up and sit down on the bed, bringing her between my legs.

She presses her body against mine and all I want right now is to be with her. To be with her and not have to leave. To stay in this moment.

Ava’s kiss becomes more needy and I can’t seem to take it anymore. She’s breaking me down. Breaking down every wall I have ever put up.

“Harry.” I hear Paul call from the door and break the kiss.

“Be there in a second.” I call back and hear the footsteps retreat down the hallway.

I stand form the bed and grab my suitcase in one hand and her hand in the other.

I walk down the hallway and out the front door.

I hand my luggage to Paul and turn to Ava.

“I will miss you.” I say looking into her eyes.

“Last time you said that you didn’t come back for 8 months..”

Not this again…

“I promise I will be back.”

I love you. I want to say it so bad I just cant.

I kiss her once more before I get into the car and shut the door.

I watch out the back window as her and the house fade into the distance.


	31. Chapter 31

*AVAS POV*

 

I stand in the muggy morning air and watch as the car disappears into the distance.

I stay standing in the driveway for a few minutes staring at the last spot I saw the car. I don’t know what I’m hoping for, maybe that he will come back, I don’t know but I know I can’t stand her forever.

The front door opens and Evelyn walks up behind me, putting her hand on shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t even watch them leave.” She rubs my back and I turn, walking back into the house.

I walk into the living room and fall to the couch. Now what. I had the day planned out, our last day together before he had to leave. And now, nothing.

Aubree and Megan’s voices echo down the hallway and I remember the food that I made earlier.

I stand form the couch and head for the kitchen.

“I made food earlier, so if any of y’all are hungry ill just warm it up really quick.” I’m going to heat me something up even if none of them want any.

“Sure that sounds great.” Evelyn says grabbing the jug of orange juice from the fridge.

“We’ll set the table.” Megan says as she grabs the plates and silverware.

I heat up the food and force myself to juggle the plates in order to eliminate having to make two trips.

When I reach the dining room Evelyn is sitting on the floor next to her chair with her legs crossed in front of her and Megan and Aubree are laughing hysterically. 

I can’t help but start to laugh even though I have no idea what they are laughing about.

This seems to be what happens on a regular basis when the four of us are put together.

 

The late breakfast continues with the same mood. There are a couple times that I almost die of suffocation from laughing too hard in the middle of eating. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people look like retarded seals at once but it helps me keep my mind off of Harry.

Harry. The boys.

The house seems so empty without them.

We need to think of something to do tonight to get all of our minds off of them and to get out of the house. 

“Hey, does anyone maybe want to go to a club tonight?” It’s been a while since I’ve been to a club and I’m actually feeling up for it.

“Yeah, sure.” Aubree says.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Megan says.

Evelyn just nods her head while shoving another piece of pancake into her mouth. 

“Okay well that time do y’all want to go? I’m kind of tired so I could use a nap before we leave.” I got up earlier to make breakfast for everyone. At least some of us got to eat it.

“We could leave around 10, it will take about 20 minutes to get there.” Megan stands from the table and gathers the plates disappearing into the kitchen.

“Okay, well I think I’m going to go take a nap. If I’m not up by 7:45 could someone come wake me?”

“Yeah.” Evelyn says as she stands form the table and also walks into the kitchen.

I slowly walk down the hallway, not sure if I want to go back into the room. Just hours ago he was in there, sleeping, and now its empty.

I open the door and shut it behind me, taking a deep breath and walking to the bed. 

As soon as I hit the bed I pass out.

 

I am awoken by my phone ringing. I reach for the bedside table but it isn’t there. I reach in the back pocket of my jeans and pull out my phone. I don’t recognize the number on the screen so I hit the decline button and roll back over. 5 minutes later my phone rings again with the same number, this time I decide to answer it. 

“Hello?” I say into the phone, rubbing my eyes as I roll to my back.

“Hey.” 

I sit up in my bed startled at first and then smile to myself.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hi love.” I love when he says things like that, especially in his accent.

“How’d you get my number?” 

“Well… I got it out of your phone..” I can just imagine him smirking on the other end of the line.

“Oh, okay. ” My words slightly slur do to the fact I’m not full awake yet.

“Did I wake you?” He seems concerned.

“No, well yeah, but it’s okay.” Although I love hearing his voice he interrupted and very nice slumber.

“It’s nice to hear your voice.” I hope that doesn’t creep him out, but it really is nice to hear from him.

“I was just there less than 10 hours ago.” He remarks sarcastically.

“I know… but still.”

“I miss you too baby.” My heart flutters at his words and my face turns a bright shade of pink.

I smile and lay back down on the bed and look at the clock. 7:55.

“So what are you doing? Did you need something?” I don’t want to hurry him but I need to be getting ready.

“Oh, well, we are about to go on stage and I just thought…. maybe I’d call you before.” He sounds nervous and I wish I could hug him.

“Really? Well I wish I was there.” I smile to myself and wish he could see. 

“Why?” That’s all he has to ask, ‘why?’.

“I love your concerts, have you forgotten I’ve been to two of them. Those were two of the best nights of my life.” It’s true, they really were. At times I wish I could rewind and go back to them.

“We aren’t really that entertaining. We run around on stage and act like complete idiots.” I hear him chuckle into the phone and I simile, again.

“And that is only one of the reasons I love you.. y’all.” I can sense him smiling on the other end.

“Well I’m glad.” I am slightly hurt that he didn’t say it back. I know that I changed it to y’all but still.

“Are you nervous?” I try to change the subject.

“I’m always nervous.” He seems so calm now though.

“At least I don’t have to worry about looking for that someone in the audience.” I imagine him smirking again on the other end and I’m not sure whether he is talking about me or not.

I choose to disregard his comment and continue the conversation. 

“But you’ve done it so many times?” I don’t understand how he could still be nervous.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I could make a complete fool out of myself in front of thousands of people.” 

“But I love when you make fools out of yourselves. It helps us all to remember you all are just normal people like us. You don’t act like you are everything and the world revolves around you. You act like normal twentyish year olds that just happen to be able to sing and are provided a stage.” By the end of it I’m smiling largely remembering every stupid thing any of them have ever done.

“Thank you.” I can’t describe the emotion in his voice.

“For what?” 

“For seeing me as a normal person, not like everyone else sees me. I don’t like to be considered as famous, you’re only famous while you’re famous and then it’s over. I don’t want to be remembered for what I did while I was ‘famous’ I want to be remember for what I did as a person, no matter whether the world knew me or not.”

“Like the time you bought all the pizza and just gave it out to homeless people. That way the be-“  
“Hey, I have to go, we are on in 3.” His voice is urgent and I think I hear Paul in the background.

“Oh.. Okay, good look.”

“Thank you.”

“Have fun, remember, be yourself.” 

“I will, always am.” I smile when I imagine him on stage dancing around like an idiot.

“Bye.” 

“Hey, Ava.”

“Yeah.” I don’t know why I get so excited when he says my name but I love the way it sounds when he says it.

“I love you too.” He ends the call and I pull the phone from my ear, smiling like a child.

I look at the clock and it is now 8:10. I need to get going.

I throw my phone on the bed and hurry to the shower. 

 

I stand in front of the full length mirror that is leaning against my wall. 

The red dress hugs tightly against my body, falling about mid-thigh. I put on my heals and a little more mascara and stand back in front of the mirror. This is probably the prettiest I have felt in a long time, now I just wish Harry were here to see it.

I walk towards the living room and see Megan and Evelyn sitting on the couch. 

Megan is wearing the same type of dress as mine only white and strapless. Evelyn is wearing a slightly looser and shorter dark green dress with one strap.

“You ready?” Evelyn asks looking up from her phone.

“Yeah.” I take a seat next to her and I hear he phone vibrate.

I watch her as she opens the message and smiles while reading it. There is no doubt it is Niall.

Five minutes later Aubree appears in the hallway wearing a purple dress with black heels.

“I’m ready.” Aubree says, coming to stand by the couch.

“Okay then, let’s go.” I stand from the couch and smooth my dress out.

“Don’t forget your IDs.” Megan says as she grabs a small purse and heads to the door.

I grab my ID from my wallet along with a credit card and some cash and shove it all into my bra. The best purse any woman could have.

I when I get outside Evelyn is holding her phone to her ear pacing back and forth across the drive way.

I walk over to Megan and Aubree.

“Who’s she talking to?” I watch as she continues across the driveway.

“We forgot to call a cab.” Aubree say removing her heals. “I’ll put these back no when we get there.” Me and Megan both laugh and Evelyn joins us.

“He said he can be here in 10 minutes.”

“Did you call Jason?” I ask.

“Of course, who else would I call, all the other cab drivers in New York are creepy.” Evelyn says and we all burst into laughter.

 

We finally arrive at the club around 10:30 and the place is already packed.

Once we get inside Megan makes her way to the bar to make sure Saige and Ross are here.

Saige and Ross are two of Megan’s friends from school that are both bartenders. Whenever they are working we always get drinks as long as we pay. If they aren’t working none of us can get drinks because we aren’t 21.

When Megan reappears through the crowd of people with 4 martinis I take it they are working.

I try to thank Megan over the music but it is so loud I almost cannot hear myself think. The four of us make our way to the dance floor. 

After about an hour of straight dancing I follow Megan to the bar to retrieve a few shots. We all need more alcohol in our systems.

Stand next to Megan at the bar while we wait for Saige to pour the drinks.

“Megan? Oh my gosh. How are you?” I turn to my right and notice a tall tan boy with short blonder hair heading towards me. I nudge Megan with my elbow.

“James is here. He’s coming this way.” She immediately turns her head in his direction and the quickly back to the bar.

“Why is he h-”

“Hey Megan, Hi Ava, how are you?” James voice is deeper than I remember. 

The last time I saw him was the time when Megan and him came down to Florida for a summer. They had been dating for a year and a half but ended up breaking it off less than 6 months later. From what Megan told me, she couldn’t take it anymore. I thought her and James were perfect for each other. He was captain of the soccer and cross country team and very good looking. He was also very smart. Megan told me that after his mom died everything went downhill. He started to get into drinking all the time and then it was smoking and then drugs. He started coming home later and later and then he starts showing up to school less and less until he just never came anymore. She tried to help him as much as she could and she tried to stay around until he came through, but he never did. The night she told him it was over, he left town and she hadn’t seen or heard from him since.

“What about you Ava?” James asks me, breaking my train of thought.

“What?”

“What are you doing here? Are you just visiting?” 

“Oh no, Evelyn, Aubree and I moved in with Megan.” I try to scan the room for Aubree and Evelyn but they are nowhere to be found.

“Oh that’s great. So how are you liking NYC?” I start to get nervous when I remember that James is not the type of guy to come to a club without some of his friends. I just wonder what friends he brought this time.

“Oh, I like it, it’s nice. Kind of crowded though.” I am now searching the room for anyone I may know that James would be here with.

“Oh, that’s good. Well I’ll be right back, I’m sure Stefan will be excited to see you.”

No. Not him. Anyone but him.

“Oh and, are Aubree and Ev here with you? Adam and Peter came too.” Oh great. 

Adam and Peter are also exs. Adam and Evelyn dated on and off for a little less than 2 years, about a year or so ago. I never really figured out why they broke up for good. The last time I saw Adam he was tiny. He was short, shorter than Evelyn and that always bugged me. He had cut off all of his hair and had a new girlfriend. The last time I say him was the last day of school before we all moved to New York.

Peter was a total different story. Peter had dark tan skin and he played on our school football team. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met, also one of the shyest. Him and Aubree had talked for about 2 years before actually starting a relationship. They only lasted 8 months, 2 years ago. As far as I know the break up was mutual and they just went their separate ways. I know that they still talked every now and again up until her and Liam started dating. 

“Yeah I’ll go find them.” Megan says and I grab her arms soon and James turns around.

“Don’t leave me here. What if they get back before you do?” 

“I will be right back.” And with that she disappeared into the crowd of people.

I really didn’t want Megan to leave me. I couldn’t be stuck alone with Stefan. 

The thing with Stefan and I is that we didn’t really end on that well of terms. We had been dating for a little less than a year when I found out there was someone else that he had failed to tell me about. Once I found out, nothing went well from there on out. We got into multiple fights over the same thing and it was always the same ending. I decided that I didn’t need to torture myself so I stopped talking to him and haven’t talked to him since. Stefan is tall, about 6’ and darker than Peter. Last time I saw him he was working on getting muscle and working out. 

I heard James voice as he reappeared next to me and the bar. I pretended to not see him in hopes that he wouldn’t talk to me.

“Hey.” James says when he realizes it is me.

“Hi.” I really don’t want to talk to him.

“Hi.” I hear Stefan and refuse to look up. I just keep my head down and don’t look up. 

I am relieved when Saige puts the four shot glasses on the bar in front of me.

“You’re not 21.” Stefan says eyeing the drinks.

“Your point?” I say and tilt my head back, letting the warm liquid run down my throat.

I hear Aubree talking behind me and when she stops talking mid-sentence I assume she sees Peter.

This has to be the most awkward night of my life.

Everyone makes small chat while Ross and Saige keep us refilled on our shots and drinks. 

I look to the clock over the bar and try to focus my eyes as I sway back and forth. 1:00 am.

Ross comes up to the group and leans over the bar looking for Megan.

“Hey, um a couple guys from a news team I guess just came in here with cameras. We can’t get all anymore until they leave.” He looks up from the bar to the door.

“Hopefully they leave soon.” I say placing my shot glass back on the table.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” I turn to the source of the question and of course its Stefan. 

“No, actually.” I say trying to sound forceful but the words only come out slurred together.

“Well who wants to dance?” Adam says and I look to him to thank him for changing the subject.

The 8 of us make our way to the dance floor and the music gets louder as the people around me start to move faster. 

A camera flashes in my face a couple times and I shield my eyes from the blinding light and look to the man holding the camera. He just smiles and continues to take pictures of us all.

 

We keep dancing until last call. By then the alcohol and worn off slightly and I can finally walk straight. 

The air outside is cold and pricks at my bare arms. 

“Here” Stefan walks over and takes off his coat and places it around my arms. I look to Megan to see James doing the same. 

I try to push the jacket off but I am too weak and disorientated.

“No, keep it. It’s okay, I don’t need it anyways.” I stop squirming up the fabric and watch as the four of them climb into a cab. The four of us wave bye to them.

I have to say that tonight wasn’t too bad for having them show up. 

When our cab arrives we climb in and I ask Jay to turn the heat up. He must be sweating in all the clothes he has on, but he does it anyways.

 

I wake up to the sound of my phone. I roll over and grab it from the night stand and answer it without looking at the number.

“Hello?” 

“Who the hell is he?!"


	32. Chapter 32

*HARRYS POV* 

 

I pace back and forth on the hardwood deciding whether or not to call her.

I pull the phone from my pocket and scroll to her name.

-Ava<3-

My finger hovers over the screen before I give in a place the phone to my ear.

I grow more anxious with each ring.

“Hello?” I smile, finally able to hear her voice.

“Hey.” 

“Hey Harry.” I love when she says my name.

“Hi love.” 

“How’d you get my number?” I knew this was coming.

“Well… I got it out of your phone...” I walk to the wall on the far side of the room and lean my back against it. I really wish this place had seats already.

“Oh, okay.” Her words slur together.

“Did I wake you?” I will feel terrible if I did.

“No, well yeah, but its okay.” Great. Good job Styles.

“It’s nice to hear your voice.” I smile to myself and Liam notices.

“Oooo, Who you talking to Hazza?” He coos across the room and I shush him.

“I was just there less than 10 hours ago.” 

“I know… but still.” The smile reappears and I glance at Liam who is dying of laughter in the corner by himself. No surprises there.

“I miss you too baby.” I imagine a smile forming across her face. I really do miss her.

“So what are you doing? Did you need something?” What am I doing? Did I need something? No. I just wanted to talk to her, but she thinks I have a show tonight.

“Oh, well, we are about to go on stage and I just thought…. maybe I’d call you before.” I hate lying to her, but it’s for her.

“Really? Well I wish I was there.” I wish she was here too. 

“Why?” I know it’s a short answer, or response rather, but I want to know.

“I love your concerts, have you forgotten I’ve been to two of them. Those were two of the best nights of my life.” Were they really they best nights of her life? There’s no way that’s true. I try to place her face, trying to remember if I have ever seen her at a concert before.

“We aren’t really that entertaining. We run around on stage and act like complete idiots.” Isn’t that a bit of an understatement?

“And that is only one of the reasons I love you... y’all.” My heart leaps but I make no move to comment on her choice of words.

“Well I’m glad.” 

“Are you nervous?” Of course I’m nervous before a show, but I’m not really about to go on.

“I’m always nervous.” When I’m around you. I’m always nervous when I’m around her.

“At least I don’t have to worry about looking for that someone in the audience.” I always look through the audience, thinking maybe one day I will see that girl. Now I know why I have never seen her.

“But you’ve done it so many times?” I feel slightly pained when she disregards my comment.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I could make a complete fool out of myself in front of thousands of people.” Like slipping on cake. 

“But I love when you make fools out of yourselves. It helps us all to remember you all are just normal people like us. You don’t act like you are everything and the world revolves around you. You act like normal twentyish year olds that just happen to be able to sing and are provided a stage.” I smile enormously at her words. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

For everything.

“For seeing me as a normal person, not like everyone else sees me. I don’t like to be considered as famous, you’re only famous while you’re famous and then it’s over. I don’t want to be remembered for what I did while I was ‘famous’ I want to be remember for what I did as a person, no matter whether the world knew me or not.”

Paul and Louis enter the door way and call for me.

“Like the time you bought all the pizza and just gave it out to homeless people. That way the be-“I am extremely happy that she remembers that but I must be going.

“Hey, I have to go, we are on in 3.” I try to remember that I am only lying to her for her good.

“Come on Harry.” Paul calls as he walks out the front door.

“Oh... Okay, good luck.”

“Thank you.” I smile. Even though I’m not really going on stage, it’s still good to know she supports me.

“Have fun, remember, be yourself.” 

“I will, always am.” 

“Bye.” 

“Hey, Ava.”

“Yeah.” 

“I love you too.” I push the end button and shove the phone back into my pocket and head for the door.

When I get outside I spot Paul, Liam, and Niall struggling with the couch. Louis is standing in the back of the large moving truck and Zayn is climbing out of the driver’s seat.

“A little help here.” Niall strains and Zayn and I rush to help them.

The couch barley fits through the doorway but we make it work, setting it down in the middle of the room. 

“Now for the beds, what fun!” Paul shouts sarcastically.

 

Three hours later we finally have all of the furniture inside, but we have yet to place them in their designated spots.

I walk to the couch and lay down on my back.

“Well, I’ll be off. I’ll be back in the morning.” Paul says grabbing his keys off the counter.

“Okay.” I murmur.

The last thing I remember hearing is Liam and Niall fighting over who gets the other half of the sectional.

 

“Harry, you might want to see this.”

I wake up to the bright morning light beaming in through the small windows on either side of the front door. Paul is standing over me with a hand on my shoulder.

“I think you want to see this.” He says again and turns his phone screen to face me.

I am taken off guard by the picture that illuminates the screen.

Ava. I sit up on the couch.

She is at what appears to be at a club. Megan, Aubree and Evelyn are with her, but so are 4 other guys.

I stare blankly at the screen for a few moments before looking to Paul.

“There’s more.” He instructs nodding his head to the phone.

I put my finger to the screen and move it to the left. Another picture. I swipe again. Another. There are a couple photos that I come across that I can tell have been photo shopped. Where she was maybe dancing with one of the girls but they made it look like she was dancing with one of the guys.

The anger inside of me builds as I lay my eyes on more and more pictures.

“What’s going on?” Niall says, walking to sit next to me rubbing his eyes.

I take the phone from Paul’s hand and turn it to Niall.

“Oh, that.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and opens the twitter app. “Did you see this one?” 

I take the phone from Niall’s hand and set Paul’s on the couch next to me. In this picture Ava has her ass against some guy. Who? I don’t know.

“This is it.” I say under my breath and grab my phone form the floor where I had put it before I went to sleep last night.

The ringing through the phone is slower than normal.

“Hello?” She sounds as though she has just woke. Considering how drunk she looked, she probably did.

“Who the hell is he?!” I say forcefully through the phone. 

“Ava, answer me.” I say when she doesn’t respond.

“Harry.” 

“Who is he?” I need to know.

“Who are you talking about?” Wow, either she is really good at acting or she was so drunk she doesn’t even remember. To be honest I really hope it in the second one. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know Ava.” I’m beginning to get frustrated.

“I don’t…” 

I hang the phone up. I’ve had enough. I can’t do this over the phone.

“I have to go over there.” I say to anyone who is listening.

“You can’t. They can’t know we are still here. It will ruin the whole plan.” Louis says walking towards me.

“I have too.” I prop my elbows up on my knees and place my face in my hands.

“Fine, but you better think of some bad ass excuse to still be in New York and you better think of it bloody quick mate.” Liam says crouching in front of me.

“I’ll drive you.” Louis says standing from the couch. “I need to see Megan anyways.

“Why?” Liam asks. “I would love to see Aubree too but, I’m not going.”

“It’s important that I see her.” Louis defends.

“Why?” Niall asks, leaning back on the couch.

“I need to, it, it just is okay?” Louis surrenders and looks at the far wall.

“Can we go?” I say from the door, walking out to the car.

“What happened?” Louis asks when he gets in the car.

“I rather not talk about it.” I closely watch Louis as he pulls from the driveway onto the right side of the street.

“Come on mate.” 

“It’s Ava. She went to a club last night, got drunk and was hanging all over some other guy.” I sigh.

“Who is he?” 

“Do you think I would be going to their house if I knew that?” Obviously not.

 

We pull into the driveway and I realize I still haven’t found a reason to be in New York. Maybe I’ll just tell her we had to fly in early this morning for an interview, one that won’t be aired for another couple weeks. Yeah, that should work.

I open the door on the car before it even stops rolling. 

What am I going to say? I have no idea. All I know is I need to know how he is.

I stalk to the door and knock heavily. After what feels like hours I hear the door click.

“Harr-“

Ava is stopped short when I push my way through leaving the door standing open behind me.

“We need to talk.” I say forcefully and she turns to walk down the hallway.

“Don’t walk away from me!” I shout.

“Be quiet, everyone is still sleeping. We can talk in my room.” He voice sounds calm but I can tell by the expression on her face she is all but. 

I follow her to her bedroom. I walk through the door and shut up behind me. 

“Are you going to tell me who he is?” I ask walking closer to her.

“Why are you here?” She better not change the subject.

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“I’m not, I’m just wondering how you got her so fast.” She crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one leg.

“We had an interview this morning.” Where is she going with this?

“And you couldn’t come see me?” Oh. 

“How drunk were you Ava?” I close the gap between us.

“What?” She knows what I’m talking about.

“How drunk were you when you had your fucking ass in this guy’s crotch, Ava! How drunk were you?!” I scream and push her against the wall. I push hard just enough to get her to go with it.

“He’s um. Well.”

“He’s what Ava. I swear if you don’t tell me right now who he is!” I lean my face closer to hers putting my hands on either side of her head.

“He’s a friend Harry, that’s all.” Bullshit.

“He doesn’t look like just a friend to me!” 

“Well he is Harry!” She raises her voice. 

“You too look very well acquainted in these pictures I have.” I hold up my phone.

“Where did you- oh..” 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” 

“No it’s not like that.” 

“Then what is it like Ava? Because I can’t have this happen when I’m away! I’m gone less than 24 hours and you are already drunk and hanging all over some other guy! I can’t do that!” My voice cracks at the end and I pray that she didn’t hear it.

I look to the ground, keeping one hand on the wall, and memories flood my mind. I can’t go through this again. Not with her. It will hurt too much.

I gather my thoughts and and look back at her. Her eyes are glossy with tears.

“Just tell me who he is.”

“He’s my ex.” She looking to them ground between us.

“As in ex-boyfriend?” Why was she with him?

“Yeah.”

“Why were you at a club, drunk with him?” 

“I went there with the girls and then they showed up, I got drunk and then I don’t remember anything else.” She finishes and looks into my eyes.

I close them and back up, pulling my hand down over my face and placing one hand on my hip.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and keep my head down with my eyes closed.

“Did you do anything else with him?” 

“No.” He answer is quick.

“Are you sure?” I open my eyes and lift my head, looking at her.

She lowers her head. “No.” 

Now I’m pissed again.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know Harry, I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing. I don’t even remember dancing with him. I’m sorry.” Her eyes never leave mine and for some reason I feel like she is telling the truth. She didn’t mean to do it. 

I quickly make my way to her placing my lips to hers and my hands on the wall either side of her.

Her lips move with mine and I immediately feel all of my pain and anger subside.

I push my body against hers and she moves her hands under my arms, across my back and to my shoulders.

I separate our lips and attach mine to her neck. She tilts her head to the side giving me full access.

 

“Don’t- do it- again.” I say between kisses to her neck.

She slowly nods her head and tightens her arms around me.

I move my mouth to her ear and nip at the skin right below it.

“I mean it.” I whisper.

“I love you.” I say moving one of my hands behind her lower back.

“I love you too.” She says, out of breath.

I move my lips back to hers and pull my arms towards me, pushing her body closer to mine. As if they could get any closer.

I start to move my hips against hers and she lets out a small, barley audible moan. 

She jumps and wraps her legs around my waist, moving her arms around my neck. 

I push her back against the wall and move my hips again, moving my lips back to her neck. 

Another moan escapes her lips and she moves her hands to my shoulders. 

Should we really be doing this? We were literally fighting just 10 minutes ago.

I move both of my hands to the hem of her shirt.

“Harry!!” Louis screams from what sounds like the other side of the house.

I pull away and Ava drops her legs to the floor.

“HARRY!”


	33. Chapter 33

*LOUIS POV*

 

 

I pull into the driveway and Harry jumps out before I even stop the car. I watch out the front window as he rushes to the front door, banging his fist against it hard.

I don’t even know everything that happened, I just know he’s pissed and he never gets this mad.

I open the door to the car and climb out about the time Ava answers the door. Harry pushes past her, into the house.

I slowly walk towards the house, not wanting to get in the middle of this. They both stand there for a second and then they disappear further into the house.

I walk through the open doorway and close the door quietly behind me. I’m not sure who else is awake and I don’t want to wake any of them.

I lean around the corner to the hallway just as Harry follows Ava into her room and slams the door behind him.

I make my way to Megan’s room. I slowly open the door and see a bump in the comforter. I really don’t want to wake her so I will just wait on Harry.

I sit in the living room wondering if I should even be waiting on Harry. I think back to the last time that Harry had been waiting on me. Maybe I should go.

“How drunk were you when you had your fucking ass in this guy’s crotch, Ava! How drunk were you?!” I hear Harry yell.

I feel bad for Ava if she really was drunk. Harry really shouldn’t be getting this mad, he knows how he gets when he is drunk. He really has no room to be talking.

“He’s what Ava. I swear if you don’t tell me right now who he is!” Damn Harry, give the girl a break.

“He doesn’t look like just a friend to me!” Oh, that’s what this is about. Here he goes.

“Well he is Harry!” Now Ava is yelling back.

I need to splash some cold water on my face.

The door to the bathroom in the hallway is shut, something that’s not normal. I open the door and flip on the light, shutting the door behind me.

I turn on the water and run my hands under the cool water, cupping my hands and bringing it to my face.

“Louis..?” I spin around and spot Megan sitting on the ground next to the bathtub.

Shit. Not again.

Her leg and shorts are stained with blood, her cheeks stained with tears.

Her arm is hanging over the tub and the blood slowly drips from the razor into the bottom.

The room seems to be spinning as she moves in slow motion. I am frozen.

She slits open her eyes and reaches for me.

I fall to my knees in front of her as my eyes swell with tears.

“Baby… you promised…” Those are the only words I am able to form.

Megan reaches up and moves her hand over my hair. I scoot closer to her.

I don’t know what to do. My heart is racing. It wasn’t this bad last time.

“Harry, Ava, Somebody.” I call out.

“No Ava, she can’t know. None of the girls can know.” Her voice is slow and she leans her head back against the tile wall.

I look to her leg, the cuts are about 2-3 inches each. I reach for a towel but there are none.

Megan’s hand falls from my hair to the floor and her eyes close.

“No. Wake up!” I scream, cupping her face, the tears spilling over.

I shake her a few more times but she doesn’t respond. I don’t know what to do.

I remember Vanessa. Harry will know what to do.

“Harry!” The screaming from the both of them subsided a few minutes ago but I don’t care I need him. Here. Now.

“HARRY!” I scream again.

I wait a few more seconds and just when I am about to scream for him again I hear his voice.

“Louis, where are you?” His voice is panicked.

“Bathroom!” I shout and hear the door squeak open.

When I turn to look at him, he is standing still with his mouth open wide.

“Is Ava with you?” I ask frantic.

“No she stayed in the room.” He answers slowly, looking from Megan to me.

“Good, Ava can’t know. I thought you would know what to do or at least remember.” Harry stay still in the door way looking at Megan.

“Harry!”

“What?”

“What do I do?!” The tears threaten my eyes again as I look at Megan.

“We need to get her to a flat surface so she can lie down. Her bed?”

“Her bedroom is across the hall.”

Harry rushes to my side and helps me to lift her off the ground.

The journey to the bedroom is longer than normal. We finally get her to the bed and I adjust the pillows for her.

“Now what ?” I say looking to Harry.

“I’ll get a wet towel and some bandages. I’ll be right back.” Harry leaves the room and it feels like hours before he finally returns.

When he gets back I move out of the way and let him take over. I feel like I should be helping but he knows what he’s doing more than I do. He’s done this before.

When he is done he looks to me and nods his head, leaving the room.

I slowly walk over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. I run my hand over her hair and down her cheek.

The only thing keeping me from going insane is that I know Harry would have told me if it was bad.

I sit with her a while longer, moving a cool towel around her face. I soon stand to my feet, kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

I walk into the living room and spot Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks up when he hears me enter the room.

“How is she?”


	34. Chapter 34

*HARRYS POV*

 

 

I stand still staring at the 3 people on the other side of the room. I’m not sure what to say or do.

“Harry it’s not what you think.” Aubree says from behind me.

“Then what is it? Why are these 2 in your house?” One of the figures is Evelyn and I know one of them to be Stefan, but who is the other.

“They knocked on the door just after you go here. He wanted to see Ava.” Evelyn says walking closer to me.

“And you were going to let him.” I say, my eyes never leaving him.

“Yeah but you two were arguing.”

“About me.” He speaks up.

“So we all just went into Aubree's room. You seemed pretty mad so we didn’t think I was a good idea if they were here.” Evelyn says, looking from me to the two boys standing next to her. Damn straight it’s not.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

“She is my girlfriend you know.” I don’t know what else to say to him, we were arguing about him.

“One of how many?” How dare he ask me that question? Ava is my only….

“Get out!” I shout and he doesn’t move. “I said get out!”

“Harry.” Ava says from behind me and my anger only intensifies. Is she really sticking up for this jerk?

“It’s him or me Ava.” I don’t want to make her choose but she has to.

“Harry, don’t make me.”

“Him or me.” I say again and she sighs.

 “Harry that’s not fair.” Ava's voice is pained but the pain I feel in my chest is worse.

“Fine, then have him. I’m leaving!”

 

 

 

*LOUIS POV*

 

I really hope that she didn’t do this because I forgot to call her; the last two days have been so hectic.

I pace back and forth across the carpet thinking of how to fix this. Is there even a way?

“Louis?” Megan’s voice is small and I barley hear it.

“Baby, are you okay?” I’m just really glad she is awake.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She sits up on the bed holding her head and closes her eyes.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“So medicine, my head is killing me.” She squeezes her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Okay well let’s get you dressed and then we can go get you some medicine and food.” I help her stand form the bed and she winces from the pain, griping at her leg.

“What happened? Was it me?” I ask franticly.

“No, it wasn’t you. It’s just...” She sits back on the bed and covers her face with her hands.

I sit down on the bed next to her and wrap an arm around her pulling her to my chest.

“It’s okay.” I say and rock my body slowly back and forth.

“Get out!” I hear Harry scream. Oh great, this can’t be good.

I help Megan to her feet and quickly get her dressed in something to over the bandages.

I hook my arm around her under her arm and she wraps her arm around my neck.

The walk to the kitchen is a long and slow one. When he reach the room I see Evelyn standing closer to the door with two other guys and Aubree, Ava and Harry standing by the bar in the kitchen. I see Harry turn to Ava.

“Fine, then have him. I’m leaving!”  Harry walks to the door slamming it behind him. Ava sinks to the floor behind the counters.

I help Megan to a chair and tell ask Evelyn to make her some food.

“Hey, I have to go. I don’t need Harry driving my car while he’s mad and wrecking it.” She smiles at my words. “I’ll call you later, I love you.” I kiss her forehead and hug her before turning and heading for the door.

I walk past both boys who remain in the same spots.

“I would advise you leave.” I say and keep walking.

Once outside I notice Harry sitting in the passenger’s seat of my car. I get in and shut the door.

“What the actual fuck was that Harry?” I shout at him once the door is shut.

“Don’t start with me too. Just get us back to the house.” He demands.

“No, we are talking about this. What was that?!” I shout again, gesturing towards the house.

“She chose him Louis; she didn’t want him to leave.” He sounds almost broken.

“So that’s what this is about? You are just going to walk out anytime she doesn’t agree with you. Or maybe when she wants to have friends over. Guys friends. She does have friends Harry and they were here before you were.” I realize what I say is harsh but it’s the truth.

“Can we just go?” He asks defeated.

I start the car without a word and drive back to the house.

The next couple days are slow and Harry barley talks to anyone. I ask him a couple times if he’s talked to Ava but he never answers.

One day I got ahold of his phone and saw that he had 9 voicemails from her, all new meaning he hadn’t listened to them.

The rest of the boys and I make sure to keep in contact with the girls and let Aubree and Megan know the plan for the party.

Friday finally arrives.

“What time did you tell Megan?” Zayn asks from upstairs.

“Five o’clock.” I say back, stepping down from the ladder.

“Okay well its 4:30 now.” Zayn says coming down the stairs and walking to me.

We both stand back and look at the decorations.

“Perfect.” I say bending down to gather the extra streamers.

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn asks helping me clean up the floor.

“He hasn’t come out of that room since yesterday.” I nod to the stairs. He has been upstairs in that room for almost 24 hours.

“Should I put the beers and wine in the fridge?” Liam asks from the kitchen

“The beers and just one bottle of wine, I’m not sure how they like it.” I say walking to the window to look outside.

I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

“You got the cake right?” Harry asks from the stairs and I turn to look at him.

He is dressed in nice black dress slacks and a nice light blue button up. He styled his hair I can tell he shaved.

“We aren’t going to a five star restaurant mate.” Zayn says, appearing by the stairs.

“Bugger off.” Harry says reaching the bottom of the stairs.

“They’re here!” Zayn says walks to the door. “Remember Perrie isn’t here, so if you all could just not-”

“We know mate.” I say laughing. “Now just open the door.”

Zayn opens the door and Ava is the first one in.

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

Ava walks into the house and my jaw falls open; she looks to beautiful.

The black dress fits her perfectly and the light blue heals compliment it so well. Wow, I’m turning in to a girl.

“Hey, you two match.” Liam says and I glare at him.

Ava walks over to me.

“Hi.” She says and wraps her arms around my torso. I am shocked by her movements and slowly wrap my arms around her.

“Hi.”

“This house is really nice.” She says pulling away from me. “Is this y’all's?” She looks around the room and looks to the balcony on the second floor.

I smile when I see her eyes light up.

We all end up in the dining room sitting around the table eating cake and drinking wine. It’s like the fight between me and Ava never even happened and I like it that way.

“We have a little surprise for you girls.” Liam speaks up.

“Oooo, what is it?” Ava asks excitedly. I can already tell the win is getting to her.

“The house.” I say looking at Ava.

“What?” She looks to me and disbelief is apparent in her expression.

“The house, it’s yours. We bought it for you.” Zayn says glaring at me. He wanted to tell them but I just had to blurt it out.

‘Sorry man.’ I mouth to him and he pretends to be hurt.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Megan says looking at Louis.

“No, we all chipped in and bought this house out right. No payments, except taxes and that will just be split 10 ways.” Louis says smiling at Megan.

“10 ways?” Aubree asks.

“Yeah, we all thought that we could stay here too. It not like we are here much anyways.” I say and everyone stares at me. “Sorry.”

“That’s great!” Evelyn says and drinks the rest of her glass of wine, holding it out for more.

“Me too!” Ava says holding her glass up.

“Maybe to should slow down.” I say to Ava, this will be her 5 glass.

“I’m fine.” She giggles and Louis fills both of their glasses.

 

 

 

The television goes to commercial and I grab the remote to turn down the volume. Damn commercials always have to be so loud.

I lean back onto the couch and wrap my right arm around Ava and she scoots closer.

I look down at her and she smiles up at me, giggling. She is so drunk; I should not have let her have that last glass of wine.

The program comes back on a turn the volume up.

I feel Ava shift next to me and then I feel a warm finger on my left temple. Ava runs her finger down my cheek to my jaw and guides my head to turn towards her. Once I am facing her she shifts to her knees, sitting back on her calves.

She leans forward and connects her lips with mine. I can taste the alcohol on her warm lips but I see nothing harmful from a small kiss.

She removes her finger from my jaw and places it on my left collar bone. From there she starts to trace down my body, slowly unbuttoning each button on the front of my dress shirt.

I feel like I should stop her but I can’t.

Her lips never leave mine in her attempt to get my shirt open. Once she gets all of the buttons undone she rubs her hand all over my chest.

Her hand is warm and smooth against my skin and I feel my own body temperature start to rise. I feel myself showing and reach down to cover the front of my pants.

I pull my lips from hers and slit open my eyes and look to Liam, Louis and Zayn sitting across from us. All of them are focused on the TV and I am only hoping there isn’t a commercial soon.

I feel Ava's hand over mine as she moves it from my pants. My eyes close as she replaces my hand with her own and I can’t help but let out a small moan. Ava takes that as an invitation to continue.

“Are you quite finished?” I hear Louis call from across the room and my eyes shoot open. All three boys are staring but Ava continues with what she is doing.

She moves her lips to my neck and gently tightens her hand around me, again gaining a small moan from my tightly close lips.

I don’t want to stop her, but I need to. She is drunk. Not only that but we are in front of our friends. But it just feels so good.

I reach down and pull her hand from my pants and she detaches her lips from my neck.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” I whisper and she winks at me.

“No, not like that... I mean… just come on.” I say standing from the couch and grabbing her hand.

I help her from the couch and keep her from falling over as her walk out of the living room.

“Have fun!” Louis shouts as we exit the room.

“Oh we will.” Ava slurs and I smell the alcohol roll off of her tongue.

I turn around and give Louis a glare and he bursts into a fit of laughter. 

I have to stop for a second and remember where Ava’s room is at. I am so used to the old house. I remember that her room is upstairs and I wonder how I am supposed to get a drunken Ava up those.

I guide Ava down the hall to the stairs and then decide I will just carry her up them. I slip my arms under her legs and lift. She wiggles in my arms only making it harder for me to get her up the stairs. I place her back on her feet at the top of the stairs and guide her to her bedroom.

Before I open the door I push Ava against the wall and press my lips to hers. She is taken aback but she soon catches on and wraps her fingers in my hair and beings to rut her hips against mine.

I place my hands on her hips to keep her against the wall. The only thing I don’t need right now is her throwing herself at me when I am already slightly unable to control myself.

I pull back and place my forehead against hers.

“You can’t do that. What you did out there. Not in front of everyone.” I’m not trying to be harsh but I really need her to understand, drunk or not, she can’t do that to me.

She has never touched me like that; she has never even talked about us. That only leaves me to believe that this is the alcohol talking.

She nods her head and reaches for me. I step back and open the door, gesturing for her to go inside.

I stand at the door as she walks to the bed and sits on the edge.

“You’re coming right?” Even though she probably has no idea what she is doing, she sounds genuine when she asks about my staying.

I walk through the door and quietly shut it behind me.

I make my way over to my suit case on the floor. Seeing my suit case reminds me that I will soon have to leave, again. No matter what.

I begin to unbutton my shirt but remember that has already been done for me. I slip the shirt off my shoulders and throw it in the top of my suit case. I hear the faint sound of footsteps and feel her arms snake around my waist and her lay her head against my bare back.

I stand still just feeling her warm skin against mine.

I missed her so much, so very much even though it has only been a few days. I hadn’t seen her since I left back at their old house. I turn around and wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her as close as possible, resting my head on hers.

“Let’s get you changed.” I help her over to the dresser and she chooses a pair of long pj bottoms and a t-shirt.

She grabs the clothes and walks to the bed and sits back down on the edge. I watch as she struggles to get her dress over her head and I walk to help her. I reach for the dress and she lifts her arms over her head. I slip the material up her arms and place it on the bed next to her. I feel her looking at me as I try to look anywhere but her.

I grab the shirt from the bed and help her to slip it over her head then I help her stand up as she puts on the pants.

I can tell she is starting to get tired and I pull back the covers for her, letting her get into bed and then pulling them back over her.

She watches me as I walk back over to my suit case and remove my pants. I join her in the bed and grab the remote off of the night stand.

Ava scoots close to me and lays her head on my shoulder, putting her hand in the middle of my chest. She doesn’t understand how much I missed this.

 I lean down and kiss the top of her head and lay my arm around her back.

She moves to her elbow and places a kiss on my cheek.

“I love you.” She says and lays her head back on my chest.

I feel my heart rate increase and I hope that she cannot tell.

I can’t not say it, especially when I do. Well I think I do at least. I have only said it one other time but I’m not entirely sure she took it for the real thing. I know she is still drunk but she seems to have sobered up a bit.

I look directly into her eyes before I speak. “I love you.”

Her nervous expression changes into a smile that stretches across her face.

She presses her lips to mine and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest.

She moves to straddle my body but I stop her. As bad as I want this and as much as I do love her she is still drunk and I don’t want her to regret this in the morning.

She smiles at me and lays her head back on my chest. I’m happy she isn’t mad at me for stopping her.

I mindlessly watch the television and not long after Ava is asleep. I flip the TV off and scoot down in the bed careful not to wake her.

This is how I want to stay, with her, like this, forever.

I just get to sleep when my phone starts to vibrate on the table next to me. The screen says ‘Unknown’ but I answer it anyways.

“Hello?” I say quietly, being sure not to wake Ava.

“Harry, Oh I’m so glad I got a hold of you.” The female voice comes through the speakers.

“Vanessa?” My voice is shaky and I try hard not to let it show.

“Yes, of course, who else would it be silly?” A small smile forms on my face but I push it away when I feel Ava shift her weight on my chest.

“But... I thought...”

“Yeah, well not anymore. Hey, I know it’s late but why don’t you come over and I can catch you up over a cup of tea?” I think about the offer for a while not sure what to do.

“Or not, its-”

“I’ll be there in 15.” My voice is rushed and I silently pray it wasn’t too loud to wake Ava.

“Great.” She says and ends the call.

I squirm out of bed and grab a piece of paper and a pen from Ava’s desk drawer.

I fold the paper in half and lay it on the bedside table before I grab my keys and leave the house.


	35. Chapter 35

*AVAS POV*

 

I hear the faint ring of Harry’s phone on the night stand and feel him shift below me as he reaches to get it.

“Hello?” I hear Harry say in a quiet whisper.

There is a pause and I assume he is listening to the person on the other end.

“Vanessa?” His voice is shaky. Vanessa? I think that is who Louis and Harry were talking about the day they came to the house.

“But... I thought...” He sounds confused.

The pause this time is longer before Harry speaks again.

“I’ll be there in 15.” Harry’s voice is rushed. I feel a slight pain in my heart. It’s the middle of the night and he is leaving to go to her.

I try not to get too upset because I have no idea who she is. She could just be a friend.

I feel Harry squirm out from under me and I hear his feet heavy on the floor. I hear a drawer on my desk open and then the rustle of paper. Next thing I know the door is shutting and I am alone in the room.

I lift my head and look at the door, making sure it is shut.

I look to the night stand and see a poorly folded piece of paper lying there. I reach for it and pull it to me. I’m hesitant at unfolding the paper but I do anyways. The words are scribbled down, rushed and sloppy.

 

_Ava,_

_Paul needed me._

_If I’m not back tonight I’ll be back in the morning._

_Harry x_

So not only is he leaving in the middle of the night to be with a girl that I don’t even know and that he was crying about only nights ago, but he lied to me.

I roll over on the bed and stare at the ceiling. My hand hangs over the edge of the bed and I let the paper fall to the floor.

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

The air outside is hot a muggy. I rush to my car and start it, pulling out of the drive way.

I remember that Vanessa sold her place and moved in with her mom. I search my brain for the address of her mom’s house and luckily remember.

The drive seems a lot longer than the last time I drove it over a 6 months ago. I pull into the familiar driveway and sit in my car. My heart beats fast and my hands are shaky as I hold onto the steering wheel.

I finally gain the courage to get out of the car. The walk to the front door passes too quickly and before I know it I am lifting my hand and my knuckles are hitting the dark wood. I step back from the door as it creaks open.

“Harry. This is a surprise; it’s great to see you. Come in.” Lynda’s face lights up with a smile and she moves to the side to let me in.

“It’s good to see you too.” I force a smile to cover up just how nervous I am right now.

“What brings you around?” She asks walking to the kitchen and I follow her. I look around the house as I walk through it. It seems like I was just here yesterday.

“Oh, well Vane-”

“Harry!” I hear Vanessa and look to the hallway. She runs at me, wrapping her arms around me and I stumble back a little. She tightens her grip on me and lays her head against my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer.

“I missed you so much.” Vanessa mumbles into my chest.

“I missed you too.” I say into her hair.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes before looking to her mum.

“We will be in my room.” She says and Lynda and grabs my hand, pulling me to her room. It’s the first time that I notice the white scares on her arm. Everything from that night floods back into my mind.

 

 

The hallway is dark and the house is quiet.

“Nessa?” I call out for her but she doesn’t respond.

“Babe, where are you, this isn’t funny.” I call out again.

The walls seem to be closing in on me and the air gets heavier. Her bedroom door is cracked open and I look inside. She isn’t in there. Where else could she be?

Fear washes over me.

I pull my phone out a look at the last text I had received from her over an hour ago.

_-H, I can’t do this anymore. I have nothing to live for other than you, and even you aren’t here. It’s so hard, too damn hard. I don’t want you to come here I don’t want to see you. Just know that I love you. V x-_

There was no way I was staying away from her. Not now, not when she needs me the most.

Her mom isn’t home so there is no one here to stop her. I couldn’t just let her do this.

My heart starts to beat faster when I hear something fall in the bathroom across the hall.

I quietly walk across the hallway and open the door.

There she is, I found her.

She is sitting in the bath tub, both of her arms and legs covered in blood. Her clothes soaked in it.

“Harry.” Her voice is weak and she tries to open her eyes.

“Harry.” She says again and she slowly fades from in front of me.

 

 

“Harry! Hello?” I rub my eyes and look at Vanessa.

“Huh?”

“What were you thinking about?” She puts her hands on my chest and steps closer to me. We are now in her room and I am sitting on her bed.

“Nothing, sorry.” I look away from her. “I want to know.”

“Know what?” She asks sitting down on the bed next to me.

“How?” I gesture towards her. “You were in such bad shape. It was what you wanted and I was almost sure you had achieved it.” She words hurt as the leave my lips.

“You didn’t come to see me did you..?” She says slowly and the guilt hits me.

“No.” I look down. “I couldn’t.”

“It’s okay, I understand. My mom told me that you called form time to time to check in.” She smiles at me and I realize just how much I have missed that smile.

“I was worried, really worried, I just couldn’t go see you.”

“Well, I don’t know if my mom told you but while they were giving me blood transfusions they found a blood clot. In my brain.” My head shoot up and I look at her. “Its okay, it’s gone now.”

I let out a sigh of relief and I hear her giggle.

“The finished the procedure a week ago, they almost thought I wasn’t going to wake up. But I did!” A smile shoots across her face. I’m glad she’s back to her old self, always happy no matter what.

“So that’s me, what’s been up with you lately?” My mind immediately shoots to Ava. Shit. I can’t tell Vanessa about Ava.

“Just tour and everything, normal stuff.” I say and she laughs.

“I love what you consider normal.” I missed her laugh.

“It’s been a while you know.” She says running her hand down the front of my shirt. I freeze under her touch knowing exactly what she means.

“I missed you so much.” She says crashing her lips into mine. Everything is wiped from my mind except for her. She is all I see, feel , hear.

I lose control of my body, I feel like someone is controlling me.

I scoot back further on the bed and Vanessa moves to straddle me. She tugs and the hem of my shirt and I lift my arms allowing her to pull it off. While we are parted I reach for her shirt and lift it over her head.

I lay back on the bed while she says sitting up. She runs her finger along the top of my pants and a small moan escapes my lips.

I grip her waist and pull her down on top of me, then I roll over so that I am on top. I climb off of her and make quick work of both of our clothes before climb back on top of her. It’s been so long, too long.

 

 

 

*AVAS POV*

 

I drag myself out of bed and to the door. Half way down the hallways I can already hear Louis with his jokes. They all look at me when I enter the room.

“Where’s Harry?” Niall asks shoving another fork full of food into his mouth.

“He left last night, he said Paul needed him.” That is what he said. I know that’s not where he went, but that is what he said.

“Oh, hmm.” Liam says after taking a drink of his coffee. “I wonder what Paul needs with just Harry?”

“Probably go to a bar or something.” Niall says with his mouth full of food.

“Nah, he would have called you for that.” Louis laughs and Niall shakes his head in agreement.

“Where is everyone?” I ask just now noticing that none of the girls are at the table.

“They went to the store, something about needing food.” Louis says looking to Niall.

“Hey man, I was hungry!” Niall shouts in protest and I pull the chair out in between Liam and Zayn.

“When is he coming back?” Zayn looks up from his phone.

“He said that if he wasn’t back last night he would be back this morning.” I say making shapes on the glass table with my finger.

“Maybe I should call him, just see where he’s at.” Liam says pulling out him phone.

I watch as he scrolls through a list of names and clicks on Harry’s name. He puts the phone to his ear and patiently waits for an answer.

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

My phone wakes me up and I rub my eyes looking next to me to find Vanessa sleeping. Shit. I didn’t, I couldn’t have. Fuck.

 I get up and search the floor for my pants grabbing it out of the back pocket. I really need to start putting it on silent before I go to sleep.

It’s Liam. Shit. He is probably with Ava.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Hey, what are you doing?” My heart rate increases and I feel like Liam can hear it through the phone.

“Oh, uh nothing, just woke up.” I try my best to sound convincing.

I hear the sheets rustle and look to Vanessa.

“Who is it baby?” She says and I pray that Liam didn’t hear her.

“What?” Liam says.

“I just woke up.” I say putting my finger to my lips to tell Vanessa to be quiet.

“Did you just call me baby?” Liam asks and my stomach does a flip.

“No?”

“Is there someone with you?” I can just picture is furrowed brow as he speaks.

“Uh, no? Why would you ask that?”

“I just thought I heard somebody but okay. When are you going to be back? Ava says she missed you.” The last words hinder me silent.

I can’t tell Ava, but I have to. I slept with my, well, girlfriend. How do I tell that to my, uh, girlfriend…

 


	36. Chapter 36

*AVAS POV*

 

“He didn’t answer.” Liam says pulling his phone from his ear and laying it on the glass table.

I put my elbows on the table and put my face in my hands.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asks, leaning up so that his arms are crossed on the table telling me he is listening.

“Nothing.” I say slowly, my face not leaving my hands.

“It’s not good to lie ya know.” Liam says as rudely but I know he is only joking.

“It’s Harry; he didn’t go to see Paul.” I lift my head from my hands and look at Louis. I hurts even worse to say it out loud.

“What? But you said?” Louis says.

“I know. That is what he said, well on the note he left next to the bed. But I heard him talking to someone named Vanessa on the phone.

Louis looks to Liam as soon as I mention Vanessa. His whole expression changes and Liam beings to seem mad.

I want so bad to ask them who Vanessa is but I know that I will probably not like the answer so I decide against it.

I wonder what Harry is doing and my imagination starts to get the best of me. I immediately think of the worst possible thing, like I always do.

“Wait,” Niall says between bites of food. “Harry’s car is sitting outside, I saw it this morning. He had to have taken someone else’s car.”

If he didn’t take his car, whose did he take? Why wouldn’t he have just taken his own?

“He didn’t take mine or Megan’s. Both of our keys are still on dresser in our room. I saw them this morning.” Louis says before taking another drink of whatever is in his glass.

I love how Louis calls it “our room”; I know that would just melt Megan’s heart.

“It couldn’t have been Evelyn’s or yours Zayn.” Liam says looking to the kitchen counter. There lays Zayn’s keys and I guess that the girls took Evelyn’s car to the store.

“I wonder if he took my car.” I say more to myself but Liam hears me.

“Are your keys still here?” He asks scrolling through his mentions on Twitter.

So he is on it almost all the time. Thanks for never replying to me.

“I don’t know, I’ll go look.” I get up from the table and head for the front door. It is so much closer than my room and once I got there I would still have to find my keys. It’s so much easier to just see if my car is here.

I open the door and walk out into the driveway. Where I park my car, I can’t fully see it from the doorway.

I walk to Harry’s car and lean around the all SUV at check for my car. Yep, still there.

As I turn around to walk back inside I see movement inside of Harry’s car. I look through the windshield and see Harry asleep in the driver’s seat.

What?

 

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

I wake up a loud sound in my right ear. I jump and turn to the window. Ava is standing on the other side of the glass and I realize I am sitting in my car. Was I dreaming? Did I really just dream that whole thing?

I rub my eyes and force them open even though the bright light of the day is blinding me. I move to roll down the window and a sharp pain shoots down my back. How long have I been sitting here? It is then that I realize I am uncomfortably hard and I move my hand to cover it.

“Are going to come inside? How long have you been sitting out here?” Ava asks. I was just at Vanessa’s talking to Liam on the phone. I don’t even know how I got here?

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there in a second.” Ava gives me a questioning look and then looks down at my hands covering myself. Her expression is harsh before she leaves me in the car.

I let out a deep breath and relax, trying to remember what happened.

I remember Vanessa waking me up last night when she called me and then I left Ava a note before I left. Then I went to Vanessa’s house and then we went into her bedroom. Then…?

Then I slept with her. Shit. Then I remember waking up to Liam calling me. I don’t even remember hanging up with him or leaving Vanessa’s, I just woke up here in my car.

I search for my phone and find it sitting next to the shifter in between the seats. I unlock it and go to the call log. The last thing is a missed call from my mum last night around 3am and a missed call from Liam about 10 minutes ago.

There are no calls from Vanessa. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I had to have been dreaming, there is no other explanation. That just means that I slept walked all the way out to my car or fell asleep once I got here.

My head starts to hurt from how extremely confused I am. I open the door and climb out.

When I get inside I see Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis sitting at the dining table with Ava. I walk over and pull out the chair next to Niall. I wanted to sit next to Ava but she is sitting between Zayn and Liam.

None of them acknowledge my presence and continue with their conversations. I get occasional glances from Ava as she is looking from one boy on one side of me to one on the other.

I am just about to get up and leave the room when Liam says something.

“So what did Paul want?”

“What?” Ava looks at me and when I look at her she looks away. He’s talking about the note, she told them.

“Paul did need you didn’t he?” Zayn says from the other side of Ava. Don’t get me wrong, I love that they are defending her but I feel like they are ganging up on me.

“Oh, um, well..”

“Never mind.” Liam says looking back to him phone and Ava head falls.

I see Liam move his arm and I just know that it is on Ava’s thigh. I feel like he is trying to comfort her, but why would he need to comfort her just because I didn’t answer a question about Paul?

I think back to last night. What if when I thought I was talking to Vanessa on the phone I was really talking out loud and she heard me? What is she thinks that’s where I was? Well I was but, only in my head, not really.

“So have you talked to Vanessa?” Louis asks and Zayn and Niall shoot him a glare. So she did hear me and she told them.

“Ava,” I quickly say looking to her and she lifts her head.

“I didn’t really go to Vanessa’s I didn’t even really talk to her last night!” I see her eyes light eye a little, happy that I wasn’t really with another girl.

“I was just dreaming.” The light now leaves her eyes again.

All of the guys are staring at me and I don’t know what to do.

“Ava, can we talk?” I say standing from the table.

She nods her head and stands from the table. She follows me down the hallway to her bedroom. Hers? It’s ours now. Well at least I think it is.

I hold the door as she walks through and shut it behind her.

“Let me explain.” I say and she sits down on the edge of the bed. I grab her desk chair and pull it to the bed, sitting in front of her.

“I guess that my phone ringing woke you up last night?” I say and she shakes her head.

“Well it was my mum calling. I must have missed the call, but I was dreaming and I thought I answered the phone and it was Vanessa.” My eyes never leave hers.

“Who’s Vanessa?” Somehow I knew she would ask this question.

I spend some time trying to decide whether I should tell her that I dated her. It would be so much easier to explain why I dreamt that I had sex with her is we were only friends.

“My ex-girlfriend.” I decide not to lie.

Ava takes a deep breath and sits up straighter on the bed. I decide to just continue with the dream.

“Once I answered the phone and I thought it was her, she told me that she was out of the hospital and she wanted to see me. Ava you have to understand I haven’t seen her in 6 months and last time I knew she was in the hospital on life support.” She nods her head signaling for me to continue.

“Well I got up and wrote you a note. I didn’t know what else to say so I told you it was Paul. I would have explained it to you as soon as I got home, I promise.” Okay maybe a few little white lies won’t hurt her. Her eyes don’t leave mine as I continue.

“I grabbed my keys and went to my car and drove to her mum’s house on the other side of town.” I see her tense up when I mention that Vanessa only lives across town.

“When I get there her mom answered the door and then I gave Nessa, sorry Vanessa, a hug and we went to her room.” To see her this tense is upsetting.

Now for the next part. How do I tell her this….?

“Well once we were in her room she told me about what happened while she was in the hospital. And then…” I pause. I’m not sure how I tell her this.

“You slept with her?” Ava asks and I hang my head, my eyes falling to the floor.

“Yes.”

“Did you think of me?” Why would she ask that?

“During?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.” I lie.

Ava lets out a deep breath and I hear the bed creak as she moves.

“It’s not what you think though.” My words are rushed.

“I don’t think anything.” She says simply. I look at her and her face holds no emotion.

“You’re not mad?” How could she not be? I dreamt of sleeping with another girl.

“No.” She says simply.

“How are you not mad?”

“Why would I be? As long as you are happy, so am I. If she is what you wa-”

“But she’s not what I want!” I cut her off.

“She obvious-”

“No!” I shout at her. She nods her head and gets up from the bed.

“Ava.” I say softly but she walks past me.

“Ava!”

“What?” She asks stopping in her place but not turning around.

“I’m sorry, I love you. I don’t want to be with her.” She begins to walk away again.

“Ava.” I call again. I need her to stay.

“What Harry?!” She spins around on her heals.

 “I love you.” I’m desperate right now.

“That’s lovely.” She turns back around.

“Please don’t leave me.” She stands still and lets out a deep breath.

I walk to her and stand in front of her. I hook my fingers under her chin and guide her head to look at me.

“Look at us.” I smile at her. Her expression tells me that she doesn’t understand.

“Eight months ago I had no idea who you were.” Her expression turns into a frown.

“I’m sorry, you know what I mean. Eight months ago you never thought you would even ever get to meet me, am I correct?” I ask and she slowly nods her head.

“And now you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” I see her try to hide a smile.

“I see that smile.” I tease and her smile only gets bigger. “I love you.” I say and kiss her lips.

“I love you too.”


	37. Chapter 37

*AVAS POV*

 

“It’s not what you think though.” His words are rushed.

“I don’t think anything.” I say simply. The hurt I feel in my chest is overwhelming but I will not let him know that.

“You’re not mad?” He asks.

I wouldn’t go as far to say that I am mad, I’m more sad and upset than mad.

“No.” I lie.

“How are you not mad?”

“Why would I be? As long as you are happy, so am I. If she is what you wa-”

“But she’s not what I want!” He cuts me off. I question his answer for a moment.

“She obvious-”

“No!” He shouts at me. I nod my head once at him and get up from the bed.

“Ava.” He says as I walk past. I hear him but I decide to ignore it.

“Ava!” He says again.

“What?” I stop.

“I’m sorry, I love you. I don’t want to be with her.” Some part of me wants to turn around and hug him and never let go, but another part is telling me to go.

“Ava.” He calls again.

“What Harry?!” I spin around and my heart aches the second I see his face. This is why I didn’t want to turn around.

 “I love you.” The desperation is clear in his voice.

“That’s lovely.” I try my hardest to not give in to him.

“Please don’t leave me.” I stop and let out a deep breath. It’s obvious that I’m not going to get out of here.

Harry walks in front of me and hooks his fingers under my chin and guides my head to look at him.

I try not to look at him but I just doesn’t work.

“Look at us.” He smiles down at me.

“Eight months ago I had no idea who you were.” He rather not remember those times.

“I’m sorry, you know what I mean. Eight months ago you never thought you would even ever get to meet me, am I correct?” I nod my head. That is true; I never in a million years have thought I would ever get to meet him.

“And now you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” I smile because he has no idea just how true that is more me as well.

“I see that smile.” He teases and I can’t help but smile more.

“I love you.” He says and presses his lips to mine.

“I love you too.”

Harry wraps his arms around my shoulders and I lean into his chest. Why can’t we stay like this forever?

Harrys scares me when he speaks.

“Where are the girls?” He asks sounding like he just realized they weren’t here earlier.

“They went to get food because Niall ate all of it.” I laugh and he joins me.

We both hear the front door open and shut. I really hope it is them back with food.

“Foooooood!” Harry jumps and runs for the door.

I watch him struggle to get the door open. I am laughing so hard I can barely walk. Harry finally get the door open and runs down the hallway to the stairs. I walk out into the hallway and reach the stairs just as I see him just reaching the kitchen, looking through the different bags sitting on the counter.

I glance at Liam and Louis still sitting at the dining table and give them both a thumbs up as I walk by. I can’t even wipe the smile off of my face right now.

When I reach the kitchen I shoo Harry and Niall away from the food and help Evelyn put everything away.

“Hey, since you two won’t let me eat anything, why don’t we go grab some lunch somewhere?” Harry says form the living room couch.

I look to Evelyn and she shrugs her shoulders. Then I look to Megan and Aubree sitting with Liam and Louis at the table and Aubree gives me a big smile.

“Sure.” I say and continue to put food in the fridge.

Zayn appears from upstairs and walks to the kitchen. He and Niall both reach the bar at the same time.

  
“We got this, go get ready.” Zayn says pushing past Niall.

I move out his way and walk towards the stairs with Evelyn following me.

“Do not eat any of it.” She scolds Niall and he laughs. I’m sure he will still eat something.

“Where are we going?” I ask once I get to top of the stairs.

I look down at Harry waiting for him to answer. I need to know what to wear.

He turns around and looks to the bottom of the stairs; when he doesn’t see me he looks to the kitchen.

“Up here.” I laugh and he turns around on the couch to look at me.

“So where are we going?” I ask again.

“Uhh, not sure, just wear something causal. I’ll be up in a second.” He turns back around and turns up the volume on the TV just as the game comes back on. These boys and their football.

When I get to my bedroom I go straight to my closet. I need to pick out my outfit before I get in the shower.

I open the doors and see a few items hanging in the closet. I remember that I haven’t got to get all of my stuff from the other house. Great.

I choose a pair of white shorts and a black collared shirt with white flowers on it. I choose some very cute black shoes. I wonder who picked all of these clothes out. I lay the clothes out on the bed and place the shoes next to it.

The bathroom is cold and I reach in to turn on the water. I quickly undress and get in the shower. The warm water feels good against my cold skin. I stand under the water letting it run over my body.

“Hey babe, want to hand me my razor.” Harry says from outside the curtain. I jump a little because I didn’t even hear him come in.

I grab his razor from the ledge and poke my head out of the curtain to hand it to him. He is standing in front of the mirror running his hand along his chin.

“Here.” I say handing him the razor.

“Thanks.” He says and smiles at me.

I disappear behind the curtain and reach for the shampoo, the only one there is his. I grab it anyways and put some into my hand. I rub my hands together and bring them to the top of my head and start to rub the liquid into my hair.

I lean back into the stream of water and move my hands through my hair as I wash the soap out.

I hear something hit the floor on the other side of the curtain but I disregard it, but then I hear something else fall.

“Harry, is everything alright?” I ask, leaning towards the curtain to listen.

“Yeah I’m good.” Harry says pushing open the curtain on the other end of the shower.

“Hey!” I shout at him, covering myself.

“What?” He says looking at me. His eyes never leave mine but I get the feeling he is struggling to make that happen.

“I’m trying to take a shower.”

“Well I need to take one too.” He says smirking.

“Wait. I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” I say and his smirk grows larger.

“Nah.” He winks and steps into the shower.

Unlike him I am unable to keep my eyes on his.

“Harry.” I squeak and turn around.

“Come on Ava.” He says and I stay turned around. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Yes please.” I say. I hear the curtain open and then turn around. “Wait.”

“What?” He doesn’t look at me. I know that he is trying to make me feel bad. I know that I have changed in front of him more than once but this is different.

“You can stay.” He turns to me and shuts the curtain back, smiling.

He walks to me and I turn around. I feel like if I can’t see him then he can’t see me and this will be a lot less awkward.

He places his hands on my hips and I take a deep breath. He attaches his lips my neck and I unconsciously tilt my head to this side. 

“I love you.” He says once he stops kissing my neck.

“I love you too.” I say. I gain enough confidence to turn around. I look up at him and his eyes are light and full of life.

“See this isn’t so bad.” He laughs. I punch his chest and he covers it pretending to be hurt.

“I have to finish here, so stop distracting me.” I say and reach for the conditioner.

He motions for me to switch places with him and I put the conditioner into my hair and grab the body wash. I wash my body and stand waiting for him to finish washing his hair. I watch as the water flows over his chiseled features. I admire the way his muscles move as he moves his hands through his hair.

“Like what you see?” He says cheekily. I look up to him and he is smirking again. Is he ever not?

“No, I just need the water.” I say and push him out of the way. He laughs and grabs the bottle from the ledge.

I wash my body and hair and then switch places again with Harry. I move to get out of the shower when he grabs my waist.

“One second.” He says and pulls me to him.

His lips find mine and I move mine in sync. He backs into the water and it flows down between our lips and over our bodies. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I feel him hard against my lower hip but he pulls away and smiles.

“Too bad we made plans.” He says as the water falls over his face. “Go get ready.” He laughs and pecks my lips once more. I smile and climb out of the shower.

I grab a towel off of the rack and walk into the bedroom.

I walk to the bed and bend over wrapping the towel around my hair. I get dressed and make my way to the bathroom to do my hair. I hear heavy breathing behind the door.

“Harry?” I ask knocking on the door.

“I’ll – be out – in a second.” He says between breaths and I back away from the door and sit on the edge of the bed.

Not long after the door opens and Harry enters the room. His hair is wet and his towel hangs low around his hips.

“Were you?” I ask before I can stop myself.

“Yeah.” He laughs. “You did just leave me in there like that, I had to do something. There is no way I was sitting through lunch like that.” I blush at his words and laughs.

“Oh. Well you could have told me.”

“It’s okay, really.” He smiles and sits on the bed next to me. He lies back on the bed and puts his hands behind his head.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I plug in the hairdryer and the curling iron. I pull the towel from my hair and realize I don’t have any of my make-up.

“Harry,” I say leaning around the doorway. “I need my make-up form the house.”

“Top drawer on the left.” He says looking at the ceiling.

I pull open the drawer and there is cover up, mascara, eye shadow, almost any make-up I could ever want.

I lay out the different things I want to use and grab the hair dryer.

Once my hair is dry and curling the ends of my hair and pull the side pieces to the back.

I start to put on my cover up and mascara when Harry shows up in the doorway. He leans against the wood frame and watches me through the mirror.

“Don’t watch me.” I say, laughing.

“I want to watch, I’m interested.” He says in all seriousness.

“Fine.” I say pretending to be defeated.

By the time I finish perfecting everything Harry has left the doorway. I walk into the bedroom and he is lying down on the bed. It reminds me of the time he was in my bedroom when I got out of the shower.

“You ready?” I ask and he moves to his elbows as his eyes scan my body. I fidget under his glare.

“What? Is something wrong? Does this not go?” My questions are rushed.

“No, not at all. I just love to look at; you’re beautiful you know that?” His eyes meet mine and I smile.

“Come on, they are probably all waiting on us.” I say slipping on my shoes.

Harry gets up from the bed and he is wearing black pants, not the ones with the holes thank goodness, a red plaid button up and a dark green button up over it.

“That doesn’t even go Harry.” I scold him.

“Yes it does!” He protests.

“No, it does not. Pick one.” He lets out a deep breath and takes both shirts off and putting the green on back on, only buttoning 3 buttons. I give him a look.

“What now?” He says.

“We both know you look extremely hot when your shirt is undone like that, but please button at least two more.” He lets out another deep breath but does as I asked.

“Thank you.” I smile and grab his hand.

 

Just as I had guessed everyone is sitting in the living room waiting on us.

“Took you too long enough.” Niall says, look up from Evelyn.

“Yeah, what were ya doing?” Louis says and I giggle.

Evelyn is wearing a blue V-neck, light blue jean shorts and pale pink sandals. Her shoes match Niall’s shirt and he is also wearing light blue jeans but with his white supras.

Aubree is wearing a white tank top and dark blue jean shorts with black and tan sandals. Liam has on a light grey shirt and black jeans with his white converse.

Louis is wearing a cream colored shirt with read around the sleeves and the collar. Evelyn has on a dark green Packers shirt and white shorts with white converse.

“Nice shirt.” Harry winks at Evelyn. She looks at me with a kind of ‘told you’ look and I laugh.

Zayn walks in from the kitchen and he is in his pjs.

“You’re not going?” I ask him.

“Nah, I have to pick up Perrie at the airport in about an hour anyways.” He smiles and sits down on the couch.

“So who’s riding with who?” Liam asks, standing from the couch.

“I’ll take my car and I can fit 3 other people after me and Harry.” I say.

“Okay well I’m going to take my car too.” Megan says.

“We’ll go with Ava and Harry.” Evelyn says. “Y’all can go with Megan.” She says looking to Liam and Aubree.

“Shotgun!” Louis shouts and runs for the door.

“The door isn’t even unlocked.” Megan says laughing.

“Louis.” Liam scolds.

“Fine.” Louis says. “But I wanted front.”

“The girls should sit up front because then it is less likely anybody will notice we are with you.” Harry says walking to the door.

Me and Evelyn climb in the front seats while Niall and Harry take the back.

“Follow us.” Harry says to Megan out of the window.

Harry directs me from the back seat to the restaurant on the outskirts of town. When we arrive there are no cars in the parking lot.

“Come on.” Harry rushes me to the door.

Once we are inside we are greeted by a short man with black hair.

“Hey Jim.” Harry says shaking his hand.

“Usual booth?” The man says.

“Of course.” Niall laughs.

The man guides us to a large horseshoe shaped booth in the back of the restaurant.

“Do you know what you want to drink?” He asks us.

Aubree, Harry, Liam, and I all say sweet tea. Evelyn orders water, Niall and Louis get Pepsi and Megan gets diet coke.

 

The dinner goes really well. I haven’t really been able to go out and talk with everyone all at once. The boys have their own conversation about football most of the time but I just listen. I love listening to them talk, it’s interesting.

The short man returns with the check and Louis grabs it. Harry and Louis then fight about who should pay for the meal and Louis ends up paying for it anyways.

“Mr. Styles, there are a bunch of girls outside. What do you want to do?” The short man says, pointing to the door.

“We were just leaving but thank you Jim.” Harry says and I smile. He is so grown up for how young he is.

We all get up from the booth and head for the door.

“I’ll drive; you and Evelyn get in the back.” Harry says to me, holding out his hand for my keys.

“Hey, Louis. You drive Megan’s car. Have the girls sit in the back.” Harry says over my head.

He wraps his hands around my keys and makes his way out of the building.

As soon as I am outside I hear screams and there are bright flashes in my face. This is just like the concert. I realize this is the first time I have been out in public with Harry since we started dating.

I hear a couple girls scream “Who are you?” and “Are you guys dating?” Harry grabs my hand and leads me to the car and opens the door for me and Evelyn. Right before he shuts the door I hear a girl scream “I hate you! Go die!”


	38. Chapter 38

***(I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up tonight. I promise that the next one will be longer! Big love xx)***

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

The crowd outside of the restaurant is no bigger than usual. Actually it is smaller than normal; I guess most of the girls are at the airport where Zayn and Perrie are.

I hear a couple of different shouts directed at the girls. I reach back and grab Ava's hand. I don't need her to get lost. It's not like she would, it's a straight shot to the car but I feel better if I am holding her hand.

I guide her to her car and open the back door. Her and Evelyn slide into the back seat and I hear a girl shout "I hate you! Go die!" before I get into the driver’s seat.

Once inside I turn to look at Ava. She is staring at the tinted window with her hands folded in her lap.

"Hey, don't listen to them okay?" She lifts her head and gives me a weak smile. Niall slides into the front seat next to me and I follow Louis out of the parking lot.

What should take us less than a minute now takes us over five. The sound of pounding on the windows drowns out the stereo as Niall and I politely wave at the screaming girls on the other side of the glass.

We finally reach the street and I put the pedal to the floor; lucky for me Louis has done the same. I follow Megan's silver Ford around town for about an hour. Weaving in and out of streets and cutting through neighborhoods. Once Louis thinks that we lost everyone we head back to the house. I am now thankful for the garage that came with the house; we probably should have bought a house with a bigger one. I pull Ava's black car in next to Louis and wait for everyone to get out of the other car before I get out and open the door for Ava.

"Well that was....fun." Ava states and I laugh.

"Wish it was always that fun." I grab her hand and follow the others into the house. Zayn and Perrie aren't back yet and I start to wonder if they got stuck in the same mess we did.

"I'm feeling up for a dip, what about you all?" Louis asks walking to the full glass wall. The wall really quite resembles the one at Megan's house and I think it's one of my favorite things about this whole place.

Louis opens one door and steps out onto the dark wooden deck.

Seconds later there is a splash and we all make our way to the deck as well. Louis has stripped down to his boxers and is now splashing in the water.

"It's warm, come in!" He shouts.

I turn to Ava. "Want to get in?" I ask, gesturing to the pool.

"Uh sure, but let me go change." She says and turns to go back into the house.

I am really tempted to follow her to her room, our room, but I decide against it.

I mimic Louis and strip down to only my boxers. It’s so much easier and more comfortable than swimmers. The water is a little chilly and I splash Louis for lying.

“Its not warm arse!” I scold him and he only laughs.

Liam and Niall join us in the pool and Aubree takes a seat on the lounge chair by the pool. I guess that Megan and Evelyn when to change too.

I remember that none of the girls have any of their clothes here and that Ava will have to put on the suit I bought her. It is a lime green top with black bottoms that have these little gold jewel things on them around the top. I think it will look really good on her.

Wow, now I sound like a girl.

I lean against the side of the pool with my back facing the doorway. Louis and Niall are both leaning against the opposite wall of the pool in front of me. Liam is too my left talking to Aubree and kicking his feet in the water. The smile that is plastered across his face is ridiculous.

I look past Niall and Louis, the backyard is covered in trees and the grass is the greenest I’ve ever seen in New York. I admire the way the sunlight shines through the trees and breaks up with dark shadows, it brings light to a dark place. A few flowers scatter that ground, all of different colors, some pink, some purple, a few yellow and even some orange ones. The butterflies and birds fly about and don’t even see to care that we are only 50 feet from them.

Something about the sight reminds me of Ava. The way the light shines through the branches reminds me of her smile; her smiles can bring light to a dark room. The way to flowers grow in the sunlit spaces reminds me of the way she can bring happiness to other people. Maybe I’m the only one she can bring happiness to, but she at least does it to me.

I’m pull from my thoughts by two small, warm arms being wrapped around my neck. Ava places a kiss to my cheek and I turn my head to look at her. That smile I was daydreaming about only moments ago covers her face.

I turn around to face her and she removes her arms from me. She is kneeling on the concrete at the edge of the pool. The bathing suit I bought her fits perfectly just like I imagined.

“I love it.” She says, looking down at the colored fabric covering her skin, a small amount of her skin. I mentally praise myself for such a good choice even though I know I shouldn’t be.

“Are you getting in?” I ask and back away from the wall giving her room to get in. She leans over the edge and puts her hand into the water.

“Its cold!” She says, pulling her hand back from the water.

“Come on.” I say and grab her hands.

“No.” She protests, trying to free herself of my grip.

“Not going to happen.” I smirk at her and pull on last time, pulling her over the edge and into the water. She flails her arms and gives me a look once she recovers.

“I hate you.” She says with a straight face but I can see the hint of a smile in her eyes.

“I love you too.” I smile and peck her lips before swimming away. She follows after me and I splash her with water.

Megan and Evelyn join us in the pool and Liam decides to get out and sit with Aubree.

I am leaning on the wall with my arm around Ava, watching Louis, Megan, Niall and Evelyn play chicken when I hear the front door shut. I look through the open door and see Perrie and Zayn standing by the front door. I smile and wave to Perrie as Zayn grabs her luggage and carries it to their room. Lucky for him their room is on the first floor. There are three bedrooms downs stairs and three upstairs. Zayn and Perrie have one down stairs and Louis, Megan, Liam and Aubree have the other too. Niall and Evelyn share the upstairs with Ava and I.

Ava sees me look into the house and turns around. When she sees Perrie she lets out a squeal.

“Pear!” She says waving her hand vigorously in the air. Perrie does the same thing back with a huge smile on her face. When did these too before so close? And since when does Ava call her Pear?

Perrie makes her way to the door and the other three girls do just as Ava had done. I let out a low giggle and close my eyes. When I open them Ava is looking at me and smiling.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing, I just love when you do that.” She answers truthfully before lifting herself out of the water to properly greet Perrie.

Zayn joins us outside and they both decide to join Aubree on the lounge chairs and Liam decides to join us all back in the pool. The water gets slightly chillier as the sun sinks down casting and orange glow over everything. I watch Ava as she sits at the edge of the chair talking to Perrie.

 

She listens intently as Perrie tells her about tour and the new album they have coming out soon. Perrie tells her a joke and Ava's laughter fills my ears.

"Mate, you're staring." Niall jokes as he stands next to me in the water. I look to him and then back at Ava.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask him. I really don't understand how I deserve her. I look back to Niall after I ask the question.

He looks away from me to look at Evelyn who is engaged in a conversation with Louis and Aubree about something.

"How did any of us get so lucky?"


	39. Chapter 39

*AVAS POV*

 

I stand behind the counter with my hands in the sink washing the dishes from dinner. I wash and rinse the plate and hand it to Aubree to dry. Evelyn and Megan are cleaning up from making dinner and Perrie is helping to put away dishes.

The five boys are sitting on the couch in the living room doing what they always do, watch football. I'm not even sure if it is football season or if they are watching recorded games.

After I finish with all of the dishes I help Perrie to put the rest away. The girls join the guys in the living room and I head for the stairs. Harry catches me in his view.

"Where are you going? Why don't you come and watch the game with us?" He asks looking between me and the TV.

"I need to take a shower, I'll be back down." He looks back to the TV and I'm not even sure if he heard me. When he doesn’t say anything else I make my way up the stairs to my room.

The first thing I need is a shower. I hate how my hair feels after I have been in the pool and no thanks to Harry; my hair didn't necessarily stay dry.

The warm water feels good on my skin as I stand under the shower head. It feels like I have only been in here for a few minutes when my phone starts to ring on the counter. I poke my head out of the curtain and the screen reads ‘Anna’. It’s my mom.

I’ve only talked to my mom a few times since I moved to New York, but it’s only because our schedules don’t line up. I’ve been off work for the past week or so, but this is one of her busiest times of the year.

I slide my finger across the screen and put the phone to my ear.

“Hey mom, I’m in the shower right now. Can I call you back in a little?”

“Oh, of course.”

“Thanks.” I say and hang up the phone, laying it back on the counter. I hurry and wash my hair and climb out from behind the curtain.

The room is empty and cold, I sigh and grab a pair of old sweat pants and a black tank top. I grab my phone and call my mom back.

“Hello?” Her voice comes through the speaker.

“Hey.”

“Hey, how are you? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“I’m good. Yeah I know, I called the house a couple days ago but dad said you were still at work.” I never was really close with my mom. Yeah we talked and we would spend time together but I never really told her anything personal.

To be honest the only time we ever really talked was when she was telling me to clean something, we talked about school, or I would tell her about something the boys were doing. It seems so weird to think about now. I would sit with her and eat dinner while we watched TV and during commercials I would fill her in on what the boys did that day or special events they had coming up.

“Yeah, you know how it is. I’m the only one that ever does anything.” I kind of miss her stories about her day at work each night when she got home.

“Yeah.” I say and there is a long pause.

“When are you going to come and visit? It’s been a few months since I’ve seen you.” It is true that it’s been a while since I have been home and to be honest I was thinking about taking a trip home soon.

“Um, I’m not sure. I know that we all have the next two weeks off but then I have to go back to work.”

“Who’s we?” She asks and my thoughts are immediately directed to the boys. I don’t even know when they go back to work, or when their next show is. Its April now so I know that they should be getting towards the end of their tour but I’m not sure how many shows are left, and where. Would I even want them to come? Of course I would, but what would my parents have to say?

“Me, Aubree, Evelyn and Megan.” I say. That is who I was talking about.

“Oh okay. Yeah that would be great. I have Thursday and Friday off, maybe you would make it Wednesday night?” Wednesday is soon, its Saturday now, but I think that we could make it.

“Uh I would have to ask the girls but I think we could make it by then, and I don’t think getting a plane ticket will be too hard.” It really shouldn’t be that hard, it’s not summer yet so not many people are going to be making a trip to Florida.

Anna starts to say something but I am distracted by the bedroom door creaking open.

“Who is that?” Harry asks as he walks to the dresser.

‘My mom.’ I mouth to him.

“What’d you say?” Anna asks through the speaker.

“Oh nothing.” I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell her about Harry. To be honest, she will probably think I am lying or crazy.

“Oh okay, well like I was saying, you girls could stay here if you wanted. We have enough room.”

“Oh, that would be nice.” I say, and then look to Harry. “But we might have a few other people with us, so we might just get a hotel room on beach side or something.” Harry spins around and he looks at me.

“Oh okay, yeah, that’s fine too.” She sounds sad but there is no way that I am having 10 or 12 people staying in one house. Harry is still standing by the dresser looking at me puzzled.

“Okay, well I have to go. I’ll talk to them about it and let you know, but we will more than likely come.” My words are rushed because Harry has now turned back around and is changing and I just know he is about to leave the room.

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” I say and hang up the phone. There is a long pause before Harry speaks.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks his back still to me.

“Home, my parents want me to visit.” I say looking at him.

“When?” Is all he asks.

“Does it matter. It’s not like you are going to be here anyways.” The words slip out before I can stop them. He turns around a walks to the bed.

“You’re right, I’m not going to be here. We have three shows this week.” My heart sinks even though I knew he would be leaving soon.

“Where?” I ask.

“Two in Texas, we leave Monday.” He walks back to the dresser and pulls out a black t-shirt and slips it over his head.

“Where’s the third one?” Why didn’t he just tell me?

“Orlando.” He stops and looks at me through the mirror. I can feel my face light up.

“When?” I ask with excitement.

“Friday.” He says turning around and smiling at me. “I was going to have you come to the show, I thought it would give you a chance to see your parents, but I was going to surprise you.”

“Great minds think alike.” I smile at him and get up from the bed. “I need to go talk to the girls about the trip.”

“Maybe I could meet your parents?” Harry says just as I get to the door.

“Yeah, sure.” I smile. “I’ll be right back.”

 

 

*HARRYS POV*

 

I shouldn’t have asked her. I shouldn’t have even said anything about the show. Don’t get me wrong I’m exasperated to meet her parents but I shouldn’t have asked. If she wanted me too she would have said so when we got there.

I walk out the still open door into the hallway and to the stairs. Ava is in the living room with the remote in her hand. No doubt Niall kept turning the sound up while she was trying to talk. She is standing right in front of the screen and I can tell that the boys have given up trying to watch the game through her.

“That sounds great.” Evelyn says when I walk into the room.

“Great. So we do want to go?” Ava asks, looking from Evelyn to Aubree and then to Megan. I take a seat on the couch next to Louis.

“Yeah.” Megan says, “I haven’t seen my parents in almost a year.”

“Okay, so it’s set. We leave Wednesday night.” Ava's says and sits down next to Niall, handing him the remote.

I rub my hands on my knees. I am getting nervous just thinking about meeting Ava’s parents. I wonder if the other boys will do the same. I stand from the couch and walk into the kitchen.

I turn around and notice Louis standing behind me. I jump and he looks at me confused.

“Why you so jumpy Styles?”

“Oh, no reason.” I say and take another drink of water.

“Likely story. Now what’s really bothering you?” He puts his hands on his hips.

“I’m meeting Ava’s parents Thursday.” Well she never gave me a day but it would have to be Thursday because they don’t get in until Wednesday night and we have the show Friday. Louis hands drop to his sides and he sifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“What?” I say. I know his disapproving look.

“You have barely been together 2 weeks Harry. I wasn’t going to say anything when you immediately started sleeping in the same bed. I wasn’t even going to say anything when you started telling each other I love you, but this Harry? Don’t you think this is a little much?” I am taking off guard by his response.

“Well, I-” I start.

“I think it is great that you both feel this way and I wouldn’t wish for anything else but don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” Why would he say that. It’s not my fault it took him so long to realize he loves Megan.

“No, it’s not too soon. I love Ava and she loves me and why shouldn’t I meet her parents?” Louis shoot daggers at me and I force myself not to look away.

“Do what you want Harry but, do you think this would still be happening if she knew?” He says before leaving me in the kitchen.


End file.
